<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Человек человеку by fandom Metal Gear 2020 (fandom_Metal_Gear_2020), miloserdie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893856">Человек человеку</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Metal_Gear_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Metal%20Gear%202020'>fandom Metal Gear 2020 (fandom_Metal_Gear_2020)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/miloserdie/pseuds/miloserdie'>miloserdie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>И жили они недолго и крайне несчастливо [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Metal Gear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Bro we kinda were in relationship this whole time, Canon Compliant, Drama, FOXHOUND 199x era, Gay Chicken Gone Terribly Wrong, M/M, Single work, UST, missing episode, one sided Солид Снейк/Мастер Миллер, фоновый Биг Босс/Казухира Миллер</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:27:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Metal_Gear_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Metal%20Gear%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/miloserdie/pseuds/miloserdie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>История о том, как Солид Снейк попал в ФОКСХАУНД, как Грей Фокс попал в Аутер Хэвен, и как все пошло не так</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Big Boss/Kazuhira Miller, Gray Fox/Solid Snake, Kazuhira Miller/Solid Snake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>И жили они недолго и крайне несчастливо [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fandom Metal Gear | BB-quest, Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Встретишь Будду — убей Будду</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>ПРЕ́ДАННЫЙ -<br/>
a Russian word that means both “devoted”<br/>
and “betrayed”<br/>
---</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Дождь барабанит по брезентовой крыше палатки, и от ритмичного перестука клонит в сон.</p><p>Правда, заснуть мешают дико болящие мышцы — казалось бы, после стольких буткампов он должен был уже привыкнуть к любым тренировкам, но адские марш-броски через раскисшие окинавские рвы быстро убедили его в обратном. К тому же, какой-то идиот из третьего отделения задел плексиглас, который изображал растяжку, и обе группы закончили полосу препятствий мертвыми, так что в наказание их еще и ужина лишили.</p><p>Под шуршание Койота на верхней полке он почти засыпает, когда сверху доносится голос:</p><p>— Говорят, после аттестации на Окинаве переводят на основную базу.</p><p>— Куда?</p><p>— В Южную Каролину.</p><p>— Ври побольше.</p><p>— Я тебе говорю!</p><p>— Думаешь, кто-то поверит, что ФОКСХАУНД держит базы под Пэррис Айлендом?</p><p>— Если что-то надо спрятать, спрячь это на виду, тупица. Через Пэррис Айленд каждый год проходит по десять тысяч морпехов.</p><p>— Да? Почему тогда не в Сан Диего, умник? Там в два раза больше солдат.</p><p>— Потому что на базах в Южной Каролине готовят лучших морпехов!</p><p>— Это ты так говоришь, потому что там служил! Никто так не думает.</p><p>— Естественно Вайпер служил в Каролине, это же только там берут на службу девок.</p><p>— Завали, Койот! Нихера ты не разбираешься.</p><p>Вайпер свешивается с верхней койки и внезапно спрашивает его:</p><p>— Вот ты где служил, Снейк?</p><p>Он приоткрывает один глаз и недовольно хмурится.</p><p>— Хм?</p><p>— Отвали от Снейка, все равно от него ничего не добьешься.</p><p>— Ставлю пятерку, что он служил в Южной Каролине.</p><p>— Так он же не баба вроде тебя!</p><p>— Форт Брэгг.</p><p>— Чего? — снова поворачивается к нему Вайпер, не успев огрызнуться Койоту в ответ.</p><p>— В Форте Брэгг. Северная Каролина.</p><p>— Ты из Беретов что ли? Я так и знал.</p><p>Снейк опять хмыкает.</p><p>— Красноречиво, как всегда, — саркастично говорит Вайпер, плюхаясь обратно на тощую подушку. — А еще говорят, что на основной базе все обычные инструкторы покажутся просто милашками после местного руководства.</p><p>— Вайпер, да заткнись ты уже со своими россказнями.</p><p>— Так это правда, дубина! На опорной базе делами заправляет Хеллмастер Миллер.</p><p>— Хеллмастер — это байка для дурачков вроде тебя, чтобы они обоссывали штаны перед каждым инструктором. Кэмпбелл заправляет ФОКСХАУНДом.</p><p>— Да? Спроси тогда Комодо Дрэгона, под кем он служил на Сейшелах, если это вранье.</p><p>— Когда ты успел еще и из Комодо сплетен вытащить?</p><p>— Когда от твоей мамаши возвращался.</p><p>— Я тебе челюсть сломаю, Вайпер!</p><p>— Попробуй!</p><p>— Да закройтесь вы уже, — ворчливо говорит Игл Рей с соседней нижней койки. — Подъем в пять.</p><p>— Хм, — подтверждает Снейк.</p><p>— Да тебя сегодня просто не заткнуть, Солид, — смеется Койот. — С каких пор ты столько болтаешь?</p><p>— Иди ты, — беззлобно огрызается Снейк.</p><p>Койот смеется.</p><p>Он закрывает глаза — кажется, всего на секунду — и тут же просыпается от резкого окрика дневального, пробегающего по палаткам.</p><p>— Уже подъем? — стонет сверху Вайпер.</p><p>— Давай резче, — хмуро говорит ему Рей. — Будем последние на построении, влепят штрафные нормативы.</p><p>Никто тут не раздевается на ночевку, так что они быстро шнуруют ботинки и крепят обвесы, походя стряхивая закоревшую грязь, которая успела за ночь подсохнуть. Солид всегда считал, что для существования ему хватит самого минимума удобств, но, когда снять на ночь ботинки становится почти эротической фантазией, он чувствует, что начинает уставать.</p><p>— Вот бы в горячий душ, — страдальчески говорит Вайпер.</p><p>— И сухую койку.</p><p>— И передернуть на ту фотку девчонки, что ты хранишь в каске, и думаешь, что никто не знает.</p><p>— Захлопнись, Койот!</p><p>— Эй, Снейк, а тебе сейчас чего больше всего хочется?</p><p>— Чтобы вы заткнулись.</p><p>Они смеются, выходя из палатки и пускаясь бегом до места построения.</p><p>Им везет — они отмечаются вторые по счету. Добродушное бульдожье лицо полковника буквально сияет, видимо, сегодня он в особенно хорошем настроении. Может, на этот раз их даже не ждет регулярная лекция про малярию — историю о том, как свалившая Кэмпбелла с ног болезнь едва не подорвала успех операции и, если бы не Биг Босс, помешала бы остановить мировую угрозу, они слышали уже не менее пяти раз.</p><p>Вообще полковник ему нравится, да полковник почти всем нравится, хоть и гоняет их до кровавых пятен перед глазами. Редкое качество для начальства в тренировочном лагере, особенно в таких адских условиях, разве что Солид бы предпочел больше разговоров по делу. Но если сравнивать их прошлого командира на базе в Норвегии, где они отрабатывали зимний камуфляж, или того из бахрейнского буткампа, где натаскивали на бои в черте города, он бы, конечно, выбрал грязные окинавские тропики, но с Кэмпбеллом.</p><p>— Четвертое отделение опоздало, — громко объявляет полковник, демонстративно глядя на часы. — Так что сегодня вы форсируете рвы.</p><p>Вся Окинава в период весенних муссонов — это гнилой грязный ад, размокшая земля и непролазные чащи, хаотично наросшие в чудовищно покореженном ландшафте после того, как большая часть острова выгорела во время второй мировой. Но рвы хуже всего — оставшиеся отделения видимо переводят дыхание, после того, как объявлены неудачники, которые сегодня будут хлебать мутную воду в низинах.</p><p>— Первое отделение, кросс по пересеченной местности, — объявляет Кэмпбелл.<br/>
Он дает отмашку одному из лейтенантов, тот рявкающими командами быстро строит отделение для кросса и гонит их, пристроившись сбоку с двумя помощниками.</p><p>— Второе отделение, марш-бросок до первого лагеря, — объявляет полковник задание для них.</p><p>Первый лагерь значит, сегодня у них будет тренировка полевых операций. Второе отделение отправят в третий лагерь, с другой стороны участка тренировочной зоны, а потом, по настроению, полковник выберет, кто будет объектами, а кто — группой захвата. Пока второй лейтенант разворачивает их строй окриками, он успевает понадеяться, что на этот раз они будут группой захвата. Когда они чуть ускоряют бег, переходя на среднюю скорость для марш-броска и перевешивая оружие вперед, все остальные мысли он тут же выбрасывает из головы, концентрируясь только на дыхании и внимательно следя за раскисшей скользкой дорогой.</p><p>Спустя полчаса они добираются до точки — уставшие и грязные, от вчерашнего дождя ручей на пути разлился почти в два раза и снес хлипкий мост, так что пришлось форсировать. Полковник уже ждет их на месте, сидя на капоте хамви. Порой он даже начинает марш-броски вместе с лейтенантами, но судя по тому, как он, морщась, массирует колено, сегодня опять дает о себе знать сломанная в молодости нога.</p><p>— Вольно! — рявкает лейтенант. — Разойтись! Отдых десять минут.</p><p>Они вчетвером тут же оседают на землю, тяжело дыша. Койот полощет рот из фляги, протягивает Солиду, но тот отрицательно качает головой, флягу перехватывает Вайпер. Рей потянул лодыжку, поскользнувшись на размякшей глине, так что он с тихими проклятьями перешнуровывает ботинок. Ужасно хочется курить, аж сводит скулы — он не успел даже затянуться утром, так что виски ломит страшно. Он сплевывает густую слюну и тоскливо думает, что придется терпеть еще как минимум пару часов.</p><p>Кэмпбелл сверяется с часами и слезает с капота хамви, становится, заложив руки за спину. Они тут же поднимаются, без команды выстраиваются в шеренгу по стойке смирно.</p><p>— Второе отделение, — сообщает им полковник. — Сегодня вы принимаете участие в симуляторе операции перехвата. Вы будете объектами захвата. Ваша цель — продержаться два часа.</p><p>Черт, объекты. Ему гораздо больше по душе группа захвата, выслеживать цель куда интереснее, чем заметать следы. Но зато сегодня хотя бы два часа, обычно он дает три. Видимо, третье отделение после кросса тоже отправили в захват. Придется попотеть.</p><p>— Сдать личное вооружение, — командует лейтенант.</p><p>Они быстро снимают и складывают в кучу оружие — винтовка, пистолет, подсумок с гранатами, обвесы. Нож разрешается оставить, так что на всякий случай они проверяют крепления.</p><p>— Время пошло, — объявляет полковник, щелкая кнопкой на секундомере.</p><p>Они растворяются в зарослях быстро и бесшумно, все в разных направлениях, уверенно разбегаясь как можно дальше друг от друга. Главное тут — чтобы остался хоть кто-то из отделения, тогда операция считается выполненной успешно. Группа захвата тоже действует соло, каждый тут сам за себя, в конце концов в роли оперативников каждый из них будет работать в одиночку.</p><p>Отойдя на минимальное расстояние от остальных, Солид садится на корточки, прислушиваясь. Он зачерпывает немного грязи измазать щеки, повязывает лоб камуфляжной банданой. Дикий тропический лес полон звуков: шелест листьев, шум близких ручьев, шлепанье капель мелкого дождя о листья, чириканье птиц. Все это отвлекает — поэтому он не большой любитель отработок такого ландшафта. Бои городского типа и условия замкнутых помещений ему нравятся куда больше.</p><p>Можно попытаться отсидеться где-то — скучно и бесполезно, в любом случае, раз уж в группе захвата восемь человек на этот раз, его найдут. Можно путать следы — все так же скучно, плюс к тому, он в этом еще и не особо хорош. Можно выйти на группу захвата и пытаться нейтрализовать пару человек — вот этот вариант ему уже нравится. Он прислушивается снова, с раздражением пытаясь отсечь звуки леса. Где-то на два часа от него есть движение, правда, в эту сторону ушел Койот, но можно проверить. Он еще раз внимательно осматривает окружение и выдвигается.</p><p>На два часа от него никого не оказывается, только пара сломанных веток и хаотичные отпечатки ног, что можно расценить как следы борьбы. Он продвигается дальше по широкой дуге от этого места.</p><p>Мерзкое чувство, что на него охотятся, зудит в затылке. Самое неприятное, что и время особо не узнаешь. Очень примерно по солнцу, едва видимому через густые зеленые кроны, он определяет, что прошло около часа его блужданий по мокрому шепчущему лесу. Странно, что при этом он ни на кого так и не наткнулся.</p><p>Только когда он об этом задумывается, он наконец слышит шаг.</p><p>Слишком поздно — звук был демонстративным, так что, даже не успев развернуться, Солид чувствует, как к горлу прижимается сталь ножа. Он сглатывает.</p><p>Дальше все проходит быстро — CQC еще не приходит на автомате, но рукопашному бою он обучен отлично. Удар затылком вместе с подбитием запястья, уход в сторону, нож едва чиркает по челюсти, не задевая ее, противник теряет равновесие, быстрый захват поперек туловища, подсечка, удержание.</p><p>На этот раз не срабатывает, когда он уходит из-под лезвия, противник успевает отскочить и перехватить его за руку. Удар ногой назад — мимо — черт, каким образом он успевает увернуться? Удар локтем, пригнуться, быстрый разворот и выхватить нож — опять слишком медленно, — пропущенная подсечка, и он, поскользнувшись, падает со всей дури плашмя на спину, даже не успевая поднять руку, когда противник тяжело усаживается ему на ребра и снова приставляет нож к шее, на этот раз уже опасно плотно, до пореза.</p><p>— Тч, новичок.</p><p>Он даже не в камуфляже, в обычном маскировочном костюме, слишком темном для джунглей, и все равно его не было заметно, пока не стало слишком поздно. Лицо у него закрыто штурмовой маской, только в прорези видны водянистые светлые глаза, но Солид бы его все равно ни с кем не перепутал.</p><p>— Фокс? — озадаченно говорит он.</p><p>Черт, он даже не знает, рад ли он или удивлен. Или ему неловко за то, что он так легко сдался.</p><p>— Четвертый нейтрализован, — говорит Фокс в кодек, чуть склоняя голову. — Конец связи.</p><p>Он поднимается с него одним быстрым движением, прячет нож и, как ни в чем ни бывало, складывает руки на груди.</p><p>— Какого... откуда ты здесь? — озадаченно спрашивает Солид.</p><p>— Ты шумишь, — обвиняюще говорит Фокс. — И ладно еще тут, в лесу, но, если бы ты так шумел в горах или на морозе, где звук далеко разносится, тебя можно было бы найти за десять минут.</p><p>— Я тебя год не видел.</p><p>— Как это относится к тому, что ты шумишь?</p><p>Он колеблется какие-то пару секунд, а потом, качнувшись вперед, неловко обнимает его за плечи. Фокс застывает, подняв руки, будто бы для защиты.</p><p>— Я рад, что ты жив, — честно говорит Солид.</p><p>Они действительно не виделись почти год — с тех пор, как взвод Фокса увели из восточного Ирака, о нем ничего не было слышно. Его самого почти сразу перебросили на тренировочные операции — на самом деле, думает Солид, вполне логично было ожидать его встретить в ФОКСХАУНДе, но за последний год, пока его перекидывали с базы на базу, это даже не пришло ему в голову.</p><p>— Пошли, — говорит Фокс, поспешно разворачиваясь. — Полковник ждет.</p><p>Он идет следом.</p><p>— Час и семь минут, — сообщает им Кэмпбелл, показывая зажатый в руке секундомер, когда они выходят из леса. — Неплохой результат, учитывая, что остальное отделение выбыло из строя в первые полчаса.</p><p>Все трое угрюмо сидят на земле, мрачно глядя на них. У Рея под глазом набухает здоровенный синяк, у Койота вся нижняя часть лица в засохшей крови. Судя по распухшей переносице, у него сломан нос.</p><p>— Но два часа вы даже близко не выдержали, — качает головой полковник. — Это был ваш первый прогон миссии захвата с действующим оперативником, и вы показали такие результаты? Обсудим сегодня на ретроспективе.</p><p>Фокс снимает штурмовую маску, вытирая вспотевший лоб и ероша ладонью примятые неряшливо остриженные волосы. Он незаинтересованно проходится взглядом по их поникшим лицам и спотыкается о взгляд Солида.</p><p>— Я надеюсь, вы вынесете полезные уроки из сегодняшней тренировки, — назидательно говорит Кэмпбелл. — Поработать с таким оперативником напрямую на вашем уровне — это большая удача. Фокс, отдельное спасибо за твое время.</p><p>Тот коротко кивает на благодарность и тут же разворачивается, отходя к хамви. Кэмпбелл садится за руль, пока он перемахивает через дверцу, усаживаясь на пассажирское сиденье.</p><p>Джип коротко пробуксовывает по размокшей грязи, но колеса тут же с чавканьем освобождаются.</p><p>— Фокс? — растерянно переспрашивает Вайпер, глядя вслед удаляющемуся хамви. — Грей Фокс?</p><p>— Ты знаешь еще какого-то Фокса в ФОКСХАУНДе? — зло обрывает его Койот. Он гнусавит из-за сломанного носа, но Солид благоразумно подавляет смешок.</p><p>— Он запустил нас в лес с ебаным <em>Грей Фоксом</em> и сказал продержаться <em>два часа</em>?</p><p>— А теперь мы будем сидеть во рвах до конца недели.</p><p>— Каким образом ты водил его за нос больше часа? — поворачивается к Солиду Рей.</p><p>Он нашел меня гораздо раньше, внезапно понимает Солид. Ощущение чужого присутствия было не просто его раздраженной реакцией на звуки леса.</p><p>— Давай, колись, что у тебя за новый способ маскировки, — поддерживает Рея Койот.</p><p>Что он делал все это время? Следил? Поджидал удачный момент?</p><p>— Просто повезло, — пожимает плечами Солид.</p><p>---</p><p>— Но на что он рассчитывал?</p><p>— Ты полковника слушал вообще?</p><p>— Я отключился сразу, когда он начал рисовать схему.</p><p>— Вообще удивительно, как тебе достался этот позывной. Змеи не такие тупые как ты. Вон на того же Снейка глянь.</p><p>— Не тявкай, Койот.</p><p>— Завали.</p><p>— В общем, если бы мы не передвигались, у нас был бы шанс.</p><p>— Черта с два у нас был бы шанс, с ним-то.</p><p>— Почему это?</p><p>— Говорят, он специализируется на карательных операциях.</p><p>— Не неси чушь.</p><p>— Не, я тоже слышал. Он же вообще отмороженный. Ты его глаза видел?</p><p>— Я слышал, что он однажды вышел с одним ножом против танка.</p><p>Солид, не в силах сдержаться, фыркает.</p><p>— Есть что добавить, Снейк?</p><p>— Какой смысл выходить с ножом против танка?</p><p>— Да что ты говоришь? И как же все было?</p><p>— Была жара, там был открыт люк, он подобрался ближе и вырезал экипаж.</p><p>— Ты-то откуда знаешь?</p><p>— Видел.</p><p>На этот раз к нему вместе с Вайпером свешивается и Койот.</p><p>— Что значит видел?</p><p>— Что это еще может значить?</p><p>— Ладно, вопрос для умника — где ты это видел?</p><p>— Мы служили вместе.</p><p>— Ты шутишь? Ты служил с Грей Фоксом?</p><p>— Я служил в Беретах.</p><p>— В Заливе? — подает голос Рей. — Там ФОКСХАУНД тоже засветился. Меня там и завербовали.</p><p>— Так это правда, что он вырезал там хаджей целыми деревнями?</p><p>— Какой ему смысл вырезать мирное население?</p><p>— Расскажи тогда что-нибудь про него.</p><p>— Мы не общались.</p><p>— Солид Снейк, знаменитый мастер увлекательной беседы.</p><p>Солид хмыкает, не отвечает.</p><p>Дождь барабанит по брезентовой крыше палатки, как и в прошлую ночь. Как и в ночь до этого.</p><p>Нет, немного по-другому. Паттерн не тот. У дождя хоть и разная, но определимая частотность, тут добавляется еще какой-то звук, будто между каплями затесывается мелкий камушек.</p><p>Солид садится на койке, обвязывая вокруг лодыжек шнурки, поднимается, надевая камуфляжный дождевик для часовых.</p><p>— Ты куда? — приподнимается на локте Вайпер.</p><p>— Курить.</p><p>— Подожди меня.</p><p>— Отъебись от него, Вайпер, ты знаешь, что он ходит один. Ты подостаешь его пару минут, а потом на его кислую рожу смотреть нам всем.</p><p>— Думаете, он там реально курит? Кто вообще курит в одиночку? Это же социальное взаимодействие!</p><p>— Лучше бы ты брал с него пример и затыкался хотя бы когда куришь.</p><p>Снаружи никого — пост часовых чуть дальше по дороге, так что отсюда их не видно. Только ряды палаток и разъезженная колесами хамви грязь, заполненные водой рытвины и лужи.</p><p>Он отходит за палатку, где сразу начинается густой лес — к своему обычному месту, туда, где растущее почти горизонтально дерево образует удобный подъем, куда можно сесть, а крона прикрывает от капель сверху. Правда, место уже занято, Фокс сидит на корточках, хмурый и сгорбленный, в темноте он похож на горгулью. Он без дождевика, но промокшая форма его, судя по всему, не особо волнует. Мокрые слипшиеся волосы выглядят почти темными.</p><p>Солид прикуривает, зажимает сигарету между большим и указательным пальцами, пряча огонек в ладони от дождя. Фокс бесшумно спрыгивает со своего наблюдательного поста и опирается на ствол рядом с ним. Солид протягивает ему пачку, чисто из вежливости — Фокс курит совсем редко, жалуется, что у него нюх отбивает. К удивлению, на этот раз он кивает и соглашается. Кремень чиркает вхолостую, выбивая слабую искру, так что Фокс, потеряв терпение, притягивает его к себе за затылок и прикуривает от его сигареты. Все происходит так быстро, что Солид не успевает ничего сообразить, но затылок приятно покалывает от остающегося ощущения чужих пальцев. Они почти синхронно опираются друг на друга, приваливаясь боком, и, впервые за долгое время, Солид чувствует себя полностью спокойно.</p><p>Они молчат, время от времени затягиваясь. С Фоксом хорошо молчать — он по этому скучал.</p><p>— Я тоже рад, что ты жив, — говорит Фокс, придавливая окурок носком ботинка. — Хотя это просто чудо, учитывая, как хреново у тебя с маскировкой.</p><p>Солид безмолвно заводит глаза.</p><p>— Но серьезно, что ты здесь делаешь?</p><p>Фокс пожимает плечами.</p><p>— Свою работу.</p><p>— Не может быть, чтобы ты пошел в инструкторы.</p><p>— Ты что же, думаешь, я не смогу вас научить?</p><p>— Ты сегодня высидел пятнадцать минут ретроспективы Кэмпбелла, вышел и не вернулся. А она в два раза короче, чем его лекции по планированию.</p><p>Фокс хмыкает. Солид никогда не видел, чтобы он смеялся — но иногда он улыбается. Криво, одним уголком рта, но все-таки.</p><p>— Я здесь ненадолго, — наконец, говорит Фокс. — И точно не в роли инструктора. Скорее, что-то вроде консультанта.</p><p>— Консультанта?</p><p>— Я тебе говорил уже не отрабатывать на мне этот твой трюк с переспрашиванием. Я сказал что сказал, больше ничего тебе знать не нужно.</p><p>— Стоило попытаться, — пожимает плечами Солид.</p><p>У него крутится на языке еще один вопрос, но поднимать эту тему первому ему почему-то неловко. Что было на войне осталось на войне, так ведь? Если Фоксу это неинтересно, то и он, конечно, не будет это припоминать.</p><p>— Иди спать, — прерывает его мысли Фокс, поднимаясь на ноги. Без его бока рядом промокшая форма тут же становится жутко холодной и мерзко липнет. — Твоему отделению завтра с самого утра отрабатывать за провал операции.</p><p>— Твоими стараниями.</p><p>— Скажи спасибо, что вы легко отделались.</p><p>— Конечно, я у тебя в долгу.</p><p>Фокс снова криво улыбается. Солид улыбается ему в ответ. Повисает пауза, и Фокс почти что собирается уходить, но, передумав, разворачивается.</p><p>— Кстати, извини за это.</p><p>Он протягивает руку и проводит подушечкой большого пальца Солиду под подбородком, там, где уже покрылся корочкой порез от его ножа. Снейк задерживает дыхание, и Фокс тут же отдергивает руку.</p><p>— Спокойной ночи, новичок, — бросает он через плечо, уходя чуть поспешнее, чем планировал.</p><p>— Спокойной, инструктор, — отвечает ему в спину Солид.</p><p>---</p><p>Уже далеко за полночь, но Кэмпбелл еще сидит над документами в командном пункте. Он жестом указывает ему на полный кофейник, и Фокс с благодарностью кивает, наливая себе кружку.</p><p>— Я говорил с Боссом, — прерывает молчание Кэмпбелл. — Он ждет твоего отчета.</p><p>— Рекогносцировки готовы? — спрашивает в ответ Фокс.</p><p>Кэмпбелл кидает на стол папку, и Фокс тут же погружается в чтение содержимого, опершись бедром на стол.</p><p>— Конкретно какого отчета он ждет? — упрямо переспрашивает полковник. — Твое присутствие было заявлено как нахождение в базовом лагере для миссии.</p><p>— Я возьму с собой второе отделение в поле, — говорит Фокс, игнорируя его вопрос.</p><p>— Ну уж нет.</p><p>— Почему? Их тут для полевых операций готовят, так? Или их готовят хлебать раскисшую грязь?</p><p>— Ни одно отделение еще не аттестовано мной для боевых операций, — жестко говорит Кэмпбелл.</p><p>— Как раз и аттестуете.</p><p>— Фокс, — говорит Кэмпбелл с легкой угрозой в голосе. — Я же не учу тебя, как правильно отрезать головы. Вот и ты не учи меня делать мою работу.</p><p>Фокс неприятно ухмыляется, самыми уголками рта.</p><p>— Если есть дельные советы, я готов послушать, — говорит он.</p><p>Выражение лица у полковника крайне кислое.</p><p>— Все из-за Снейка, да? Я знаю, что ты вокруг него крутишься.</p><p>Фокс с нарочно мерзким звуком отхлебывает кофе, не отрываясь от документов в папке. Кэмпбелл ударяет ладонью по столу, теряя терпение, — от встряски его собственная кружка подскакивает, расплескивая капли на разложенные документы. Полковник ругается.</p><p>— Мне нужен телефон, — говорит Фокс, откладывая папку на стол, и опирается на край двумя руками, нависая над Кэмпбеллом. — Нужно отрапортовать Боссу о подготовке к миссии.</p><p>— Если ты потащишь кого-то из неаттестованных, я тебе голову откручу.</p><p>— И какое-то спальное место, — игнорируя его комментарий, продолжает Фокс. — Любое подойдет.</p><p>Полковнику приходится смотреть на него снизу-вверх, что здорово понижает угрожающий эффект его взгляда. Фокс, в общем-то, ничего против него не имеет, это полковник недолюбливает его самого и его методы.</p><p>— Палатка номер два в офицерской части, — через зубы говорит Кэмпбелл. — Подготовили для тебя. Там есть телефон.</p><p>Фокс коротко кивает ему. Он не прощается, но салютует кружкой, еще раз благодаря за кофе.</p><p>---</p><p>Муссон крепчает, дождь все не перестает, но неделя проходит быстро. Дни становятся чуть менее невыносимыми теперь, когда вечера он ждет не только ради нескольких часов сна.</p><p>Полковник даже вызывает его, чтобы похвалить за выросшие показатели, как нормативные, так и дисциплинарные. За похвалу Солиду немного неловко, учитывая, что он просто делает все возможное, чтобы не попасть в ночной штраф-наряд.</p><p>После отбоя они встречаются все на том же месте — достаточно близко от палаток, чтобы Солид успел мотануть обратно, если заявится комендантская проверка полковника, достаточно далеко, чтобы темень скрывала их от тех, кто выходит перекурить или отлить.</p><p>Они молчат или спорят о лекциях Кэмпбелла по стратегии — Фокс появляется там время от времени, слушает с нечитаемым выражением лица, усевшись в самом углу. Полковника он, судя по недовольному взгляду, нервирует, но не подает ни одной причины его выгнать, так что его присутствие терпят.</p><p>Иногда разговаривают. Солид рассказывает ему про мытарства по базам, за год усиленной подготовки их перекидывали почти каждый месяц — Корея, Гуам, Джибути, Норвегия, Оман. На Окинаве прошло уже шесть недель, видимо, их действительно будут тут аттестовать.</p><p>Фокс ничего не рассказывает, но он на него за это не в обиде. Старая спецназовская привычка не задавать сослуживцам вопросов, чтобы не попасть на то, чего рассказывать нельзя.</p><p>— Разбиться по парам! — громко командует Москито.</p><p>Они привычно рассчитываются на раз-два и расходятся по местам. Тренировки рукопашного боя у них каждый день, подготовка доведена до автоматизма. Сегодня будет CQC, так что ножи они оставляют. В широком зале для спарринга чертовски холодно без верхней куртки, в одной майке, так что все ждут начала занятия, чтобы разогреться.</p><p>— Сегодня меня подменит другой инструктор, проверит ваш уровень, — объявляет им Москито, тяжелым взглядом обводит строй и добавляет: — И не дай вам господь меня опозорить. Вы у меня всю неделю в упоре лежа проведете.</p><p>Фокс выходит и становится рядом с ним. По сравнению с крепким плечистым Москито он выглядит раза в два меньше, сухой и жилистый. Без свободной куртки маскировочного костюма, в нижней черной термоводолазке, он кажется совсем тощим.</p><p>— Да ты глянь на него, — шепотом говорит сзади Койот. Он, похоже, все еще в обиде за сломанный нос. — Не такой уж он и крутой без своей снаряги. Спорим, теперь я его хоть раз, но уложу?</p><p>— Не надорвись, — шепотом же отвечает Рей. — Хотя выглядит он и правда не особо устрашающе.</p><p>Солид знает, что недооценить Фокса — фатальная ошибка. Обычно такую допускают один раз в жизни, последний. Но он молчит, слишком занятый просчитыванием вариантов того, как он может оправдаться за то, что не смог дать достойный отпор тогда, в лесу, когда его застали врасплох.</p><p>Фокс не теряет времени, он пальцем указывает на первую пару из тех, кто стоят ближе к нему, и подзывает их взмахом ладони. Бизон и Рино — оба здоровые, почти на голову выше его — переглядываются и уверенно выходят в центр круга. Бизон выставляет вперед предплечье и медленно прет вперед, отвлекая от Рино, который сужающейся дугой заходит за спину.</p><p>Все происходит очень быстро. Фокс плавным движением отклоняется в сторону и тут же, не перенося веса, бьет Бизона под колено, уворачиваясь от его замаха. Инерция тащит Бизона вперед, и Рино, пытаясь избежать столкновения, отскакивает в сторону, полностью открыв фланг. Фокс жестко бьет его ребром ладони по шее и валит вперед тычком в спину. Пытающегося восстановить равновесие Бизона он разворачивает за плечо и, используя его вращение как рычаг, подножкой укладывает его лопатки, тут же опускается сам, придавливая коленом шею. От неожиданности Бизон сипит, как сдувающийся шарик, Рино, кашляя, пытается встать на дрожащих локтях и все равно падает лицом вперед. Все это занимает едва ли секунд пять.</p><p>— Урок первый, — назидательно говорит Фокс, чуть сильнее придавливая коленом горло Бизона, так, что у него становится ярко-красным лицо. — Нельзя недооценивать противника.</p><p>Он даже не запыхался. Вставая, он взмахом ладони подзывает следующую пару, не оборачиваясь на уползающих с ринга предыдущих.</p><p>— Смотри и учись, — шепотом успевает сказать Койот, на что Рей отзывается скептическим мычанием.</p><p>Они уже достают ножи. Фокс одобрительно кивает, но сам остается с голыми руками. Договорившись быстрыми кивками, ребята вдвоем нападают с фронта, пытаясь достать Фокса в четыре руки. Это все так же бесполезно — Фокс подныривает под руку Рея, и тот, обрадовавшись возможности провести захват, поднимает локоть. Фокс использует его как опору, наклонившись вперед, размахивается и бьет Койота в лицо подошвой, заведя ногу над головой и одновременно блокируя нож Рея. От удара Койот выпускает оружие и с всхлипом прижимает обе ладони к лицу, через пальцы течет кровь — сломанный нос и подошва берцев не лучшее комбо, судя по всему. Не останавливая движение, Фокс буквально змеей закручивается вокруг Рея, подбивает ему колено и, давя собственным весом, валит на спину, в процессе выкручивая из руки нож. Он садится ему на грудь, приставляя его же нож к горлу.</p><p>— Урок второй, — объявляет Фокс все с тем же ничего не выражающим лицом. — Помните основы CQC. Их вполне достаточно.</p><p>Он поднимается с Рея и подбрасывает нож, ловит за клинок и протягивает ему рукоятью вперед. Койот пытается остановить кровь из носа, запрокинув голову, искоса сверлит его взглядом. Фокс жестом подзывает следующих.</p><p>Теперь идут они с Вайпером. Они достают ножи, и Солид знаком указывает Вайперу обходить с фланга — так при концентрации на ком-то из них у противника в любом случае будет слепое пятно. Фокс хмыкает.</p><p>Он ладонью отбивает запястье Солида на первом экспериментальном замахе, отклоняется в сторону, краем глаза заметив локоть Вайпера. Солид бьет еще раз, замахом снизу, но Фокс перехватывает его руку, зажав подмышкой, и бьет его ладонью с отставленным большим пальцем по горлу. Пока Солид отскакивает назад, восстанавливая дыхание, Фокс тут же оборачивается. Вайпер почти его достает, но он внезапно ныряет вниз, обхватив его за пояс, и подсечкой перекидывает через бедро, тут же добавляя ребром ладони под ухо. Мощный и многосоставный прием, но слишком времязатратный — Солид успевает размахнуться и перенести вес, когда Фокс оборачивается к нему. Он полностью открыт и даже слегка поворачивается, подставляя плечо. За какую-то долю секунды Солид соображает, что он не уверен, попадет ли в мышцу с такой траекторией. Скорее в подключичную артерию, и это, пожалуй, последнее, что он хочет делать. Буквально на излете он успевает повернуть клинок плашмя и увести вверх, просто скользнув по плечу. Только когда Фокс перехватывает его локоть запястьями и проводит болевой прием, Солид понимает, что повелся на приманку — он в любой момент мог уйти вбок. От удара по локтю он инстинктивно разжимает ладонь, роняя нож, и Фокс мгновенно перемещается ему за спину, зажав его руку и шею локтями так, что едва возможно вдохнуть.</p><p>— Урок третий, — говорит он из-за плеча. — Всегда бейте в полную силу. Второго шанса для таких, как мы, жизнью не предусмотрено.</p><p>Фокс прижимается сзади всем корпусом, и через одну только майку Солид хорошо чувствует тепло от его тела и то, как движется его грудная клетка при дыхании. Слюна внезапно становится слишком густой, и он рефлекторно тяжело сглатывает — учитывая, как крепко локоть Фокса держит его за горло, от него это точно не скрылось. Черт.</p><p>— Следующий, — говорит Фокс, отпихивая его от себя тычком в спину.</p><p>Возможно, ему кажется, но ладонь между его лопаток задерживается чуть дольше, чем нужно.</p><p>---</p><p>На следующий день их отделение освобождают от вечерней практики и вызывают к полковнику — всех, кроме Койота с его неудачливым носом. Он провожает их расстроенным взглядом.</p><p>— Явиться в командный пункт к 19:00, — сообщает им лейтенант. — Комплект одежды номер 2А, комплект личного вооружения для операций полевого типа номер один.</p><p>2А. Маскировочный костюм. Они не переговариваются, быстро сменяя экипировку и проверяя ремни и крепления, но по всем виден адреналиновый мандраж.</p><p>Они рапортуют адъютанту полковника в офицерской части, как положено по времени, получая допуск. В палатке командного пункта на удивление людно — обычно тут заседает сам полковник и изредка кто-то из лейтенантов. Сейчас Кэмпбелл сидит на своем обычном месте с крайне кислым выражением лица. Пара техников возится с компьютерами, кроме них по столам рассажены еще медик и радист.</p><p>Фокс стоит в самом углу возле карты, опершись на стену и сложив руки на груди. На нем темный маскировочный костюм, так что в полумраке Солид его даже не сразу замечает.</p><p>— У вас сегодня будет важный день, — сообщает им полковник, когда они вытягиваются перед ним по стойке смирно. — Аттестация на первой полевой операции. Посмотрим, как вы готовы применить на практике то, что мы почти год в вас вбивали.</p><p>Рей служил в Дельте, Вайпера завербовали из SAS, да и сам он в Беретах прошел немало операций, но горло все равно перехватывает от легкого волнения — и, судя по движениям и лицам ребят, их это тоже не обходит стороной.</p><p>Лейтенант раздает им брифинг и подсвечивает карту, проводя инструктаж по объекту.</p><p>— Игл Рей закреплен за восточной смотровой вышкой и наблюдением за периметром, — командует полковник. — Грин Вайпер, коммуникационная вышка. Грей Фокс и Солид Снейк идут во внутренний периметр.</p><p>Фокс отлипает от стены и становится рядом с ними, натягивая на лицо штурмовую маску.</p><p>— Стратегическое командование провожу я, — продолжает полковник. — Тактическое командование — Грей Фокс.</p><p>Интересное уточнение, думает Солид. Значит, при расхождении приказа Фокса и Кэмпбелла выполнять нужно указание полковника. Для чего все усложнять?</p><p>— При возникновении опасности жизни разрешен летальный исход. При остальных условиях — необязательное требование.</p><p>Солида всегда коробила сухая канцелярщина убийства в рапортах. Можно было сказать и проще: убивать только по необходимости.</p><p>— 140.85 — главное, что вам нужно запомнить. Пять цифр, которые должны отлетать от зубов. Моя частота.</p><p>Иногда ему кажется, что он скорее забудет свое имя, чем это.<br/>
— Удачи, — говорит им Кэмпбелл, переключаясь с отрывистого командирского тона на обычный голос, и это первая фраза за брифинг, которая ощущается настоящей.<br/>
Они синхронно отдают честь.</p><p>---</p><p>До Кумедзимы их доставляет самолет — едва ли пара сотен километров от их базы на Рюкю. Они десантируются на западную часть острова и пробираются к объекту незамеченными.</p><p>Все идет гладко, даже подозрительно гладко. Часовых на периметре не снимают, чтобы не обнаруживать присутствие, Рей отделяется от группы и спустя нормативное время рапортует о захвате восточной вышки. Когда они с Фоксом добираются до входа, Вайпер успевает выполнить и свою часть — трансмиттер на коммуникационной вышке перехватывает нужные частоты и отключает видеонаблюдение без аварийного оповещения.</p><p>Он не был на операции с Фоксом давно, очень давно, а на такой и вовсе ни разу, но они включаются в совместную работу четко и синхронно, будто и не было перерыва. Главное в парной работе — уверенность в прикрытой спине, так что, раз это у них есть, инфильтрация проходит гладко и слаженно.</p><p>В первом же коридоре они не сговариваясь берут по часовому каждый со своей стороны: Солид снимает правого транквилизатором и тут же подхватывает оседающее тело, бесшумно опуская его на пол, отработанным движением накидывает стяжку на руки. Фокс так же быстро и беззвучно сворачивает своему шею, укладывая труп рядом. Скептический взгляд он, конечно же, игнорирует.</p><p>Тела они быстро обыскивают. Солид стягивает маскировочную повязку на руке у одного и на какую-то секунду впадает в ступор.</p><p>— Фокс, — говорит он. — Это же наши.</p><p>На форме у трупа нашивка US Marines и американский флаг.</p><p>Фокс вопросительно поднимает бровь.</p><p>— Чем вообще полковник с вами занимается? — спрашивает он. — Вот единственная нашивка, по которой ты можешь принять кого-то за своего.</p><p>Он хлопает двумя пальцами по эмблеме ФОКСХАУНДа на плече. Солид замолкает.</p><p>— Ты лучше глянь на это, — говорит Фокс.</p><p>Он вскрывает верхние слои формы ножом и растягивает разрез, обнажая облегающую темную ткань с поблескивающими серебристыми пластинами. Фокс подковыривает одну кончиком ножа и тянет до тех пор, пока острые металлические крепления с мерзким чавкающим звуком не покидают тело.</p><p>— Видал? — говорит он, обтирая серебристый позвонок о труп и показывая ему. — Будущее войны.</p><p>Солид берет холодный металл в руку, поворачивает, разглядывая. Внутри узкая пластинка, покрытая слизью и кровью, под ней угадывается мелкая надпись и штрих-код. Кончики креплений на краях подтекают темной жидкостью.</p><p>— Ингибиторы, — поясняет Фокс. — И в центре микросхемы, вживляются в спинной мозг. Увеличивает предельную возможную нагрузку на позвоночник. Этот парень мог бы тебя поднять одной правой.</p><p>Он подковыривает еще один металлический позвонок, прячет в подсумок.</p><p>— Мы с тобой вымирающий вид, — говорит он. — Солдат будущего — это костюм, а не то, что под ним.</p><p>— Не перегибай, — отмахивается Солид. — Экзоскелет без умелого управления — просто груда металла.</p><p>— Постарайся протянуть подольше, чтобы мы это еще обсудили, — говорит Фокс, поднимаясь на ноги. — Чего определенно не случится, если ты так и будешь оставлять живых врагов у себя за спиной.</p><p>— Полковник сказал…</p><p>Фокс затыкает его жестом. Солид, сжав зубы, слушается и замолкает.</p><p>Они зачищают восточное крыло быстро и эффективно, только раз вступая в открытую конфронтацию — противников оказывается четверо, но ни один из них не успевает выстрелить. Его двое оказываются первыми, на кого он не тратит транквилизатор. Все-таки, оценивать опасность он умеет, хоть и не испытывает особой гордости, ломая одному шею и втыкая второму нож в позвоночник.</p><p>На развилке Фокс знаком отправляет его в южный коридор — Солид тщательно проверяет все помещения, но находит только пару перепуганных рабочих в обычной одежде, видимо, из обслуживающего персонала. Он быстро вырубает их и обездвиживает стяжками, потом идет в северный коридор.</p><p>Фокса он находит в дальнем помещении — он перебирает папки, быстро пролистывая содержимое, и скидывает их в растущую кучу на столе. Лицом в стол лежит человек в лабораторном халате, из-под него расплывается широкая лужа крови, пропитывает бумаги, капает с края на пол. Солид морщится, переступая через второе тело, из-под которого тоже расползается кровавое озеро. Переворачивать труп у него нет никакого желания.</p><p>— Не делай такое лицо, — говорит Фокс, не поднимая головы от бумаг.</p><p>Он кидает очередную папку на стол, уголок тут же промокает от крови. На обложке то же название, что и на остальных папках: кандзи, а под ними расшифровка на латинице, Tokugawa Heavy Industry.</p><p>— Не ожидал, что ты настолько сменил стиль.</p><p>— Ученые работают с теми, кто может обеспечить им защиту, — пожимает плечами Фокс. — Так что это чисто для зрелищности. Думаю, теперь переговоры с ними пойдут полегче.</p><p>Где и кто из них мог пропустить врага, невозможно представить, но звук взведенного курка звучит оглушающе громко для обоих, когда они синхронно разворачиваются к стоящему в дверях человеку. Это даже не солдат, видимо, кто-то достаточно безмозглый из гражданских.</p><p>Солид задерживается с реакцией на какую-то секунду, кладет руку на пистолет и вспоминает, что транквилизаторы закончились, тут же переключается на рукопашную, чтобы оглушить, но эта секунда оказывается критической, и он видит наставленное на него дуло. Отработанным движением он успевает отклониться и подбить запястье, пуля чиркает его щеку по касательной. Вывернуть запястье, болевой захват — провести прием он не успевает.</p><p>Фокс втыкает его противнику нож в глазницу и зажимает рот, пока тело тяжело оседает на пол. Он обтирает лезвие о труп и поворачивается к Солиду, нижняя половина лица у него все так же закрыта штурмовой маской, но и по глазам видно, что он очень, очень зол.</p><p>— Какого черта ты творишь?</p><p>— У меня закончились транквилизаторы.</p><p>— А как же <em>полковник сказал</em>? В случае опасности жизни разрешена нейтрализация врага.</p><p>— Но это же, — Солид сбивается, пытается подобрать слова. — Это же не враг.</p><p>Фокс подлетает совсем близко, прихватывает за воротник костюма и притягивает к себе так, что их разделяет каких-то пара сантиметров.</p><p>— Вот это, — говорит Фокс злым голосом и постукивает пальцем ему по раковине ушного крепления кодека, — говорит тебе, кто враг, а кто нет. Каждый здесь враг, пока тебе не сказали обратного.</p><p>Солид отпихивает его тычком в грудь.</p><p>— Если у полковника съедет крыша, и он скажет, что ты тоже враг, я и тебя должен буду <em>нейтрализовать</em>?</p><p>Фокс смотрит на него как на умалишенного.</p><p>— Да, — просто говорит он. — В этом и суть.</p><p>Солид чувствует, как начинает злиться.</p><p>— То есть, меня ты бы тоже без задней мысли <em>нейтрализовал</em>?</p><p>Он его даже не бьет — от удара он бы увернулся или выставил блок, — а дает унизительную оплеуху. Солид бьет его в ответ локтем в лицо, он отступает и спотыкается о руку трупа — черт, проклятье, — вцепляется в форму Солида, утаскивая за собой, и они катятся по полу, пытаясь обменяться ударами, но перехватывая руки друг друга. Солид прижимает его за плечи, усевшись сверху, но Фокс изворачивется и дает ему тычку в ребра, перекатывается сверху и намертво фиксирует, заломив запястье. Напряженное молчание затягивается. Солид упрямо хмурится.</p><p>Кодек пикает у них одновременно — вызывают общую частоту. Они синхронно подносят руки к уху, принимая передачу.</p><p>— На подъезде грузовик, будут непредвиденные гости, — говорит им в ухо полковник. — Ориентировочное время прибытия — через пятнадцать минут. Фокс, Снейк, вы закончили?</p><p>— Основная цель миссии выполнена, — рапортует в кодек Фокс. — Отступаем к точке эвакуации.</p><p>Он отключает передачу и нажимает кнопку отключения на рации Солида.</p><p>— В твоем рапорте я не хочу видеть ни одного лишнего слова, — ровным голосом говорит Фокс, упираясь руками по обе стороны его головы и наклоняясь так низко, что они почти соприкасаются носами.</p><p>По этой ровной безэмоциональной интонации отлично видно, насколько он зол.</p><p>Солид недовольно хмурит брови, выдыхает через зубы. Потом кивает.</p><p>---</p><p>Кэмпбелл еще раз пробегается глазами по странице, будто на третий раз он найдет там что-то новое. Потом раздраженно кидает папку на стол, откидывается на стуле, массируя переносицу.</p><p>— Восемнадцать трупов, — говорит он. — Восемнадцать. Из них два твоих, но тут все ясно. Но остальные? Уверен, что ничего больше не хочешь рассказать? Дать какой-то контекст этому?</p><p>— Не могу знать, сэр, — отвечает Солид, все так же вытянувшись по стойке смирно перед ним.</p><p>— Не можешь знать? — закипая, переспрашивает Кэмпбелл. — Твой дружок Фокс превратил тестовую инфильтрацию в кровавую баню, и ты единственный, кто там присутствовал. И ты не можешь знать?</p><p>Солид молчит. Сказать ему действительно нечего. По правде говоря, он думал, Кэмпбелл спросит с него за последнюю часть рапорта, ту, где крайне обтекаемыми фразами описано, как он облажался, из-за чего был нейтрализован гражданский, которого вовремя не обезвредили.</p><p>— Ладно, — отмахивается от него Кэмпбелл. — Этого ты и правда знать не можешь. Я поговорю с Боссом.</p><p>Полковник молчит какое-то время, недовольно постукивая пальцем по столу. Потом достает из другой папки формуляр и показывает ему.</p><p>— Знаешь, что это? Твоя характеристика.</p><p>Это не сильно проясняет ситуацию, но он терпеливо ждет, даст ли Кэмпбелл больше деталей.</p><p>— Характеристика, завизированная действующим оперативником по результатам миссии, которая признана успешной высшим командованием час назад. Час назад! А рапорт по миссии я получил полчаса назад. Понимаешь, что произошло?</p><p>— При всем уважении, не особо, сэр.</p><p>— А то, что Фокс обвел меня вокруг пальца! Поздравляю, Солид Снейк, ты аттестован в оперативники. Без моего, твоего прямого командира, в этом участия!</p><p>— Аттестован?</p><p>— Тебя переводят на главную базу. Радует хотя бы то, что Грей Фокс уберется отсюда. Характеристики Рея и Вайпера на аттестацию еще даже не начинали писать. Хотя я уверен, до них ему дела нет.</p><p>На секунду его захлестывает радость. Потом он вспоминает, что в рапорте не упомянуто, как он полез в драку с тактическим командиром на боевой вылазке, и тут же мрачнеет.</p><p>Прооравшись, полковник не выглядит злым, скорее мрачным и расстроенным.</p><p>— Ты отличный оперативник, Снейк, — говорит он уставшим голосом. — И в моих планах никогда не было держать тебя на тренировках дольше, чем положено. Хотя у тебя самые высокие показатели среди всех отделений сейчас.</p><p>Похвала чувствуется приятно, но опять же незаслуженно.</p><p>— Но для этой работы ты должен быть полностью готов. ФОКСХАУНД — это не просто очередной спецназ. Это далеко не так.</p><p>— Я понимаю, сэр.</p><p>— Нет, — с сожалением глядя на него, говорит Кэмпбелл. — Не понимаешь.</p><p>— Сэр, я…</p><p>— Иди, — отмахивается полковник. — Обмоете нашивки. По сути, вы уже приняты, остались только формальности.</p><p>Солид отдает честь и разворачивается на пятках.</p><p>— И еще, Снейк, — в спину говорит ему Кэмпбелл. Голос у него чуть смягчается, — Дэвид.</p><p>Он оборачивается, озадаченный.</p><p>— Тренировочные лагеря и полевые операции — это две разные вещи. Поосторожнее выбирай себе друзей. Тому, что оперативники ФОКСХАУНДа работают поодиночке, есть веские причины.</p><p>Солид кивает. Он колеблется, но потом добавляет, искренне:</p><p>— Спасибо, сэр.</p><p>---</p><p>Чувствует он себя до крайности дерьмово. Он облажался на операции, сдал неполный рапорт полковнику — если бы дело касалось только его, он бы ответил за каждую деталь, но он не может подставить Фокса. Казалось бы, сейчас он должен радоваться, что аттестация пройдена, и год в подвешенном состоянии не прошел даром, но его грызут сомнение и неловкое чувство, будто он схитрил. Вайпер с Реем упиваются в палатке раздобытым из-под полы виски, здорово отдающим сивухой, и отрабатывают шуточки на Койоте, которого аттестация еще ждет. Но он сам после пары стаканов встает и, сославшись на духоту, выходит.</p><p>На их обычном месте, конечно же, никого нет. Чего он еще ожидал.</p><p>Солид мрачно закуривает вторую сигарету сразу после того, как тушит предыдущую.<br/>
Фокс появляется, кажется, будто из ниоткуда. Становится прямо перед ним, сложив руки на груди.</p><p>— Не стоило тебе делать что-то в обход Кэмпбелла.</p><p>— Как-нибудь сам разберусь, — огрызается Фокс. — Ты, может, лучше объяснишь, что это вообще было?</p><p>— Конкретнее.</p><p>— Я тебя взял на боевую операцию под свою ответственность, чтобы ты не сгнил окончательно в этой малярийной дыре, а тебя вдруг потянуло на философию, какого черта?</p><p>Солид мрачно смотрит на него исподлобья.</p><p>— Снейк, ты с шестнадцати лет в армии. С восемнадцати убиваешь людей. Это то, чем такие, как мы с тобой, занимаются. С какой вдруг стати тебя начали интересовать вопросы морали?</p><p>— Много думал за последний год.</p><p>— Хреново, значит, тебя гоняли в буткампах, если у тебя оставалось время на подумать.</p><p>— Да я понял тебя, — раздраженно огрызается Солид. — Можешь придержать.</p><p>Фокс устало выдыхает и опирается на ствол дерева рядом с ним.</p><p>— А хуже всего то, что гребаный Рой Кэмпбелл теперь свято уверен, что меня смог достать в рукопашной какой-то рядовой морпех с захолустной базы. — Он кривится и сплевывает. — Не могу же я ему сказать, что это его любимый выставочный недооперативник разбил мне лицо, потому что вдруг решил, что самый умный.</p><p>Солид закусывает щеку, чтобы не улыбнуться. Натянутая атмосфера между ними исчезает, как лопнувший пузырь.</p><p>— Извини, — абсолютно неискренне говорит он и, не скрываясь, пялится на разбитую губу Фокса, подернувшуюся корочкой из засохшей крови и сукровицы.</p><p>Фокс раздраженно выдыхает через зубы.</p><p>— Давай уже, дубина, — недовольно говорит он. — Раз уж сегодня ты решил самовольничать.</p><p>Дальше все случается быстро. Солида много, он, кажется, со всех сторон — хаотично лапает все, до чего может дотянуться, лезет мокрым горячим ртом, влажным собачьим поцелуем лижет и прикусывает пальцы, когда Фокс отпихивает его лицо ладонью.</p><p>— Да что с тобой сегодня такое, — ворчит Фокс, вытирая руку о его же штаны, по-армейски быстро и умело поддевает ремень и берется за молнию.</p><p>Солид прихватывает его локтем за шею и утыкается носом под ключицу, рвано выдыхает. Фокс цокает языком.</p><p>— Что? — глухо спрашивает он в плечо.</p><p>Он, в общем-то, рассчитывал, что в большинстве исходов Солид скажет ему нет. Когда в любой момент можешь подохнуть от случайной пули или осколка, учишься не упускать возможности, но совсем другое дело на гражданке. Близкая смерть отлично сближает, но жизнь учит расставлять все по местам. Все же, он чувствует укол сожаления.</p><p>— Я слышал, что у тебя вроде сейчас отдельная палатка? — отстраняясь, спрашивает Солид.</p><p>Фокс несколько раз моргает, почти что нервически, озадаченно. Ну, не сказать, чтобы он не думал раньше о таком — ладно, возможно и думал, когда на удачу оказывался после ночной миссии один в душевых, себе-то зачем врать.</p><p>Куча подсумков, ремней и строп подразумевают, что снимать их ты будешь только на базе, в полной безопасности. Зато любая форма предусматривает, что тебе нужно иметь возможность быстро отлить и не подвергаться опасности, что противник застанет тебя врасплох со спущенными штанами. В общем, неплохо подходит для того, чтобы быстро передернуть друг другу для снятия напряжения, это они хорошо протестировали за почти год в Ираке.</p><p>Но это уже другое.</p><p>— Там рядом палатка Кэмпбелла.</p><p>Идиот, думает Фокс, я идиот.</p><p>Солид раздраженно цокает языком.</p><p>— Да помню я твою лекцию про «не шуметь», ты каждый раз будешь теперь мне ее припоминать?</p><p>— Пока не запомнишь, — почти с облегчением говорит Фокс.</p><p>Солид фыркает.</p><p>Через лагерь они пробираются бесшумно, даже часовые возле офицерских палаток ничего не замечают.</p><p>---</p><p>Окружение возникает по очереди звуками и ощущениями — туннельное зрение потихоньку размывает края и возвращает его в реальный мир. Фокс привстает на локтях, но суставы не держат, и он обессиленно утыкается лбом между взмокших лопаток Солида. Тот что-то говорит, но слова просто сливаются в фоновый звук, так что, не получив ответа, он заводит руку назад и ерошит Фоксу волосы.</p><p>Они кое-как расплетаются: койка слишком узкая, чтобы лежать рядом вдвоем, но приходится пристроиться, вжимаясь друг в друга липкими потными плечами. Солид дотягивается до формы, достает пачку, закуривает.</p><p>— В палатках запрещено, — говорит Фокс, забирая у него сигарету и затягиваясь сам.</p><p>— Готов понести дисциплинарное взыскание.</p><p>Фокс хмыкает. Они лежат молча, переводя дыхание, и Фоксу чертовски не хочется этого говорить, но он все же спрашивает:</p><p>— Все путем?</p><p>— У меня-то да, а ты, надеюсь, спину не потянул, в твоем-то возрасте.</p><p>— Захлопнись, Дэйв.</p><p>Он делает паузу, но потом переспрашивает.</p><p>— Я имею в виду, у нас все путем?</p><p>— А, — говорит Солид. — Ты в этом смысле. Да, можешь не волноваться. Я думал, мы проходили этот разговор еще в Кувейте.</p><p>— Да, но там все было по-другому.</p><p>Солид выдыхает через зубы. Он тушит сигарету о пол и садится на койке, с хрустом поводит шеей и начинает натягивать штаны.</p><p>— Фрэнк, — говорит он, не оборачиваясь. — Я тебе доверяю. Если ты думаешь, что нам не стоит спать, чтобы ты тоже мог мне доверять, без проблем.</p><p>Фокс с силой надавливает ладонями на глаза, до кругов под веками. Черт, он так плох в этом. Разговоры никогда не были его сильной стороной, а уж такие и подавно. Но если Солид сейчас уйдет, он себе никогда этого не простит.</p><p>— Не думаю<br/>
.<br/>
— Что?</p><p>— Я так не думаю.</p><p>Солид озадаченно оборачивается.</p><p>— Если что-то работает, то зачем это что-то менять, — пожимает плечами Фокс.</p><p>Солид улыбается, и Фокс незаметно переводит дыхание.</p><p>— Значит, все путем?</p><p>— Все путем.</p><p>Он не встает с койки, как собирался, так и сидит, упершись локтями в колени.</p><p>— Если тебе интересно, то ответ на твой вопрос — нет, — внезапно говорит Фокс.</p><p>— На какой вопрос?</p><p>— Я бы не стал тебя убивать без задней мысли, если бы получил приказ.</p><p>Солид молчит, потом все-таки говорит, совершенно без издевки:</p><p>— Спасибо.</p><p>— А теперь иди давай, пока тебя не начали искать. — Фокс пихает его коленом в спину. — Сам будешь перед Кэмпбеллом оправдываться.</p><p>Солид беззлобно огрызается, пока шнурует ботинки и застегивает несколько слоев формы.</p><p>Когда он уходит, Фокс встает и быстро одевается, застилает койку и ложится в полном обмундировании поверх сложенного одеяла, пялясь в темноту.</p><p>— Но все-таки я надеюсь, что такого приказа я никогда не получу, — говорит он в никуда.</p><p>---</p><p>Лейтенант расталкивает его еще до подъема — небо едва начинает светлеть. Не то, чтобы ему есть с кем прощаться в лагере, но внезапность его несколько удивляет: обычно их перебрасывали хотя бы группами. На этот раз птичку поднимают, похоже, для них двоих, Фокс уже ждет на взлетной площадке, выглядит он еще более усталым, чем обычно. Солид успел урвать пару часов сна после того, как вернулся к себе, он же, похоже, так и не ложился.</p><p>В десантном отсеке места как для обычной группы высадки — на десятерых, но из пассажиров только они вдвоем. Когда самолет набирает высоту, Фокс отстегивается и невозмутимо расстилает спальник, фиксируя его ремнями.</p><p>— Тебе тоже советую, — говорит он. — Нам лететь часов восемь.</p><p>Солид быстро подсчитывает в голове расстояние.</p><p>— Все-таки Южная Каролина?</p><p>— Что значит «все-таки»? Ты-то откуда знаешь?</p><p>Он пожимает плечами. Фокс подозрительно косится на него и ложится, поворачиваясь к нему спиной. Солид следует его примеру и под мерный гул двигателей мгновенно засыпает.</p><p>С аэродрома на базу их доставляет вертушка. Он примерно прикидывает расстояние — километров двадцать. Когда они приземляются, уже темно. Солид внезапно думает, что из-за часовых поясов тут, по сути, еще вчерашний день.</p><p>Прямо на высадке к Фоксу подбегает сержант, что-то рапортует. Тот хмурится, смотрит на Солида, потом кивает сержанту, отсылая его обратно.</p><p>— Пошли, — говорит он. — Босс хочет тебя видеть.</p><p>Они проходят мимо рядов палаток, через невысокие административные здания. Судя по маскировочным огням, уже отбой. По пути им встречается только пара незаметных часовых.</p><p>Его уже давно перестали интересовать новые базы — он привык к регулярным перебросам и сменам дислокации, у него даже личных вещей нет, кроме оружия. Но перспектива вживую увидеть Биг Босса — это определенно что-то новое. Сказать по правде, он никогда и не казался реально существующим человеком, скорее символом или легендой.</p><p>У большой палатки на входе стоят двое часовых в штурмовых масках. Инсигний на плече у них нет.</p><p>Внутри оказывается широкий зал для спаррингов, в дальней части свет выключен, освещена только небольшая часть. Босс курит, заложив свободную руку за спину.</p><p>Они подходят чуть ближе и вытягиваются по стойке смирно, отдавая честь. Биг Босс кивает Фоксу и движением ладони указывает ему отойти, тот послушно отходит по правую руку и становится в широкую стойку, заложив руки за спину. Только сейчас Солид замечает, что он сильно напряжен — и вот это ему совсем не нравится.</p><p>— Солид Снейк, а? — говорит Босс, разглядывая его.</p><p>Голос у него низкий и хриплый. Они одного роста, но выглядит Босс чуть более приземисто, шире в плечах. Он уже в возрасте, в темных волосах и бороде видна седина, но он в отличной форме — под черной водолазкой и камуфляжными штанами видно мощное тренированное тело. Взгляд у него тяжелый, пронизывающий — само его присутствие, кажется, давит на плечи, и Солид непроизвольно чуть набычивается.</p><p>Чертовски странно сопоставлять живого человека и легенду — с одной стороны, это бывалый солдат, человек, который выглядит опасным противником или авторитетным командиром. С другой стороны, это <em>Биг Босс</em>, за тот год, что он слышал это имя, оно стало почти нарицательным.</p><p>— Грей Фокс весьма высоко отзывался о твоих способностях, — говорит он.</p><p>— Так точно, — рапортует Фокс.</p><p>Солид кидает на него быстрый взгляд. Он давно научился распознавать настроения Фокса по его, казалось бы, безэмоциональному пустому лицу, и сейчас он напряжен даже больше, чем когда они сюда вошли. И если вначале он мог бы списать это на волнение перед Боссом, теперь это выглядит куда опаснее.</p><p>— Я доверяю Фоксу в таких вопросах. Но все же, проверим, — кивает Босс и тушит сигару носком ботинка.</p><p>Он отходит чуть дальше к спарринг-рингу и кивает Солиду. Тот в пару движений отстегивает ремни разгрузки и снимает верх формы, кидает вещи на скамейку у стены и становится напротив, зеркаля боевую стойку.</p><p>— Давай, боец.</p><p>Солид нападает первым. Босс отбивает его запястье, но он быстро отскакивает, уворачиваясь от захвата. Они проходятся широким полукругом — несмотря на мощную фигуру и возраст, Босс двигается быстро и текуче, он тратит минимум движений с максимальным эффектом. Они снова сокращают расстояние и Босс захватывает локоть Солида, подбивает лодыжку.</p><p>Фокс понимает, что задерживает дыхание. Солид перекатывается кувырком, избегая захвата коленом, и поднимается на ноги, снова бьет, на этот раз удачно подныривая под руку противника и захватывая локоть запястьями.</p><p>На какую-то секунду Фоксу кажется, что ему сейчас удастся. Потом Босс легко переступает, заводя одну ногу за пятку Солида, и толкает его плечом, выбивая из равновесия. Он размахивается свободной рукой, пытаясь вернуть себе центр тяжести. Босс, не прекращая движения, разворачивается вокруг своей оси и тяжело роняет Солида лицом вниз, упирается коленом между лопаток и заводит в болевой захват руку.</p><p>Солид брыкается, и Босс резким крутящим движением выбивает ему плечо из сустава, слышен влажный хрустящий звук вывиха. От неожиданности Солид со всхлипом выдыхает. Фокса непроизвольно передергивает — кажется, что он сам чувствует острую боль в плече.</p><p>Их прерывает раздраженный голос.</p><p>— <em>Какого черта</em> ты калечишь моих новобранцев? Еще и до того, как они мне отрапортовали о прибытии на базу?</p><p>Неужели он настолько отвлекся, что пропустил, как сюда кто-то зашел? Фокс мгновенно подбирается, выступая вперед.</p><p>— Свои угрожающие взгляды оставь при себе, — тут же получает выволочку и он. — Что встал? Веди его в медпункт.</p><p>Фокс хмуро переводит взгляд на Босса, не двигаясь с места.</p><p>— Новобранцев я буду проверять так, как считаю нужным.</p><p>— Тогда для чего здесь я?</p><p>Босс делает паузу, тяжело выдыхая. Он снимает колено со спины Солида и освобождает его из захвата, дает отмашку Фоксу — он в тот же момент оказывается рядом, поднимает Солида за шкирку и, перехватив за здоровое плечо, стремительно утаскивает в сторону выхода.</p><p>Он все-таки оглядывается в последний момент, но видны только два силуэта и то, что Босс что-то говорит, слов до них, на удачу, не долетает.</p><p>— Кто это? — спрашивает Солид, едва они выходят за дверь.</p><p>— Миллер.</p><p>— Хеллмастер? Черт, я и правда думал, что это байка.</p><p>— Скоро будешь жалеть, что это не так.</p><p>— А это что сейчас было?</p><p>— Не принимай на свой счет. Они с Боссом на ножах.</p><p>— Почему?</p><p>— Знаешь, мне гораздо больше нравится быть живым и не знать этого, чем наоборот.</p><p>Фокс разворачивает его к себе спиной, крепко перехватывает поперек груди и резким сильным движением вправляет плечо. Солид от неожиданности ругается вслух.</p><p>— И мой тебе совет, — говорит Фокс, ощупывая сустав, чтобы проверить, ровно ли он встал на место. — Ты тоже держись от этого подальше.</p><p>Солид оборачивается и через плечо смотрит на удаляющийся вход в спарринг зал. Отсюда уже точно ничего не видно.</p><p>— Над плечом тоже особо не задумывайся, — говорит Фокс. — Босс всегда учит в полную силу. На нашем первом спарринге он сломал мне запястье.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Я тогда живо отучился кусаться.</p><p>Солид фыркает.</p><p>— Если он возьмет тебя учить рукопашке, считай себя счастливчиком. Он уже много лет никого лично не тренировал.</p><p>— Почему?</p><p>— Потому что у него есть дела поважнее, чем возить кого-то носом по земле. Пошли уже.</p><p>— Куда?</p><p>— В медпункт, ты же слышал.</p><p>— Но ты вправил плечо.</p><p>Фокс издает хмыканье, отдаленно похожее на смешок.</p><p>— Если Миллер велел тебе идти в медпункт, ты идешь в медпункт. Даже если ты полностью здоров. Как только он узнает, что ты не выполнил его приказ, здоровым ты живо быть перестанешь.</p><p>— Командиры, — говорит Солид, пожимая плечами. — Ничего нового.</p><p>— Ты себе даже не представляешь, — мрачно отвечает Фокс.</p><p>---</p><p>Он засыпает с четким намерением завтра расспросить Фокса о деталях, но Фокса он больше не видит. С самого утра и почти до полудня его таскают по базе — в главном административном здании проводят краткий брифинг и дают на подпись обычные контрактные бумаги, на складах выдают личные вещи, в медчасти еще раз осматривают и делают заборы крови. Все это он проходил уже не раз и не два, разве что медосмотр в этот раз затягивается гораздо дольше.</p><p>Столько анализов и проб за раз у него брали последний раз в детстве — что-то там было с ослабленным иммунитетом, Солид никогда не интересовался, все равно еженедельные осмотры, на которые его таскали приемные мамашки, закончились, едва он пошел в школу.</p><p>Исколотые вены саднят, пока на строевой они раз за разом отрабатывают одни и те же команды. Оружие к ноге, на локоть, к плечу, сменить руку. Еще раз. Рассчитаться, разойтись, собрать строй. Еще раз. Оружие к ноге, на локоть, бла-бла.</p><p>Ничего нет бессмысленнее строевой подготовки, но цель ее Солид уяснил еще в самом первом буткампе, в Форте Брэгг — дисциплина и умение мгновенно подчиняться приказу. Когда привыкаешь, делаешь уже на автомате, так что он отстраненно слушает команды, развлекаясь разглядыванием отряда, с которым занимается, и, собственно, командира.</p><p>У Миллера хорошо поставленный командный голос человека, который привык отдавать приказы. Солид рассматривает его боковым зрением, чтобы не пялиться, но этого вполне достаточно, чтобы заметить, что Миллер рассматривает его в ответ — не с интересом, а скорее с ожиданием, когда же он сделает ошибку. Только вот ошибок Солиду совсем не хочется делать, особенно после того, как прикладывают первых проштрафившихся.</p><p>Все идет гладко, до тех пор, пока в поле зрения не попадает светлый затылок.</p><p>Фокса Солид безошибочно бы определил в любой толпе, так что он фиксирует на нем взгляд — тот в маскировочном костюме и с полным вооружением. С ним двое сопровождающих, и направляются они, судя по всему, в сторону посадочной площадки. Значит, на операцию.</p><p>У него в мыслях мелькает абсолютно иррациональное разочарование — ну, в конце концов, не думал же он, что после одной совместной операции их будут и дальше отправлять в двойке. Особенно, учитывая, что в тот раз это было его аттестацией.</p><p>Он отвлекается не то что на секунду, на долю секунды, но этого оказывается достаточно: когда строй перехватывает оружие, его ладонь хлопает по прикладу с задержкой.</p><p>— Снейк, — тут же повышает голос Миллер — он даже не делает паузы, будто бы все это время ждал, когда же он облажается. — Я так понимаю, есть вещи, заслуживающие большего внимания, чем строевая подготовка? Поделишься, м?</p><p>Он подходит ближе, становясь лицом к лицу, и Солид очень старается не пялиться — смотрит в точку над плечом Миллера, как еще очень давно его обучили с дриллами.</p><p>— Никак нет, сэр, — говорит он.</p><p>— Но ты отвлекся.</p><p>— Виноват, сэр.</p><p>— Значит, ты даже не отрицаешь, что отвлекся?</p><p>— Я не…</p><p>— Упор лежа, — обрывает его Миллер.</p><p>Под ногами размокшая грязь после вчерашнего ночного дождя, но Солид не позволяет себе гримасы, когда опускается на землю, быстро перевесив оружие за спину.</p><p>— Сотня, — командует Миллер и отходит дальше к построению, без паузы переходя на остальные строевые команды.</p><p>Манжеты куртки тут же промокают от грязи, а ботинки мерзко разъезжаются в слякоти, но он заканчивает отжимания как может быстрее и снова поднимается, сразу подстраиваясь под команды. Оружие к ноге, на локоть, к плечу, сменить руку. Перед формы у него весь в грязи, она мерзко закоревает между пальцами, но времени хотя бы вытереть руки нет.</p><p>Он внезапно вспоминает Окинаву и снова — черт возьми, да что такое, — снова задерживает движение на какую-то долю секунды.</p><p>— Да ты издеваешься, — говорит Миллер, складывая руки на груди.</p><p>Солид выбирает отмолчаться, чтобы не искушать судьбу.</p><p>— Это так Кэмпбелл аттестовывает?</p><p>— Виноват, сэр.</p><p>— Тебя никто не спрашивал.</p><p>Солид замолкает.</p><p>— Вот тут надо говорить «виноват, сэр».</p><p>— Так точно.</p><p>Миллер раздраженно выдыхает сквозь зубы.</p><p>— Еще сотню, — командует он. — Остальные свободны.</p><p>Строй расходится по команде вольно, отдает Миллеру честь. Когда Солид снова опускается в упор лежа, он добавляет:</p><p>— Как закончишь, ко мне в кабинет. Я так понимаю, ты еще не понял, где оказался.</p><p>Солид успевает поймать на себе пару сочувствующих взглядов от других оперативников, прежде чем утыкается лицом вниз.</p><p>---</p><p>Миллер листает папку с его личным делом с таким лицом, будто каждая страница не впечатляет его все больше и больше.</p><p>— Потрудишься объяснить, что это было за представление на плацу? Кэмпбелл сказал, что ты, цитирую, «отличный солдат». Хотя Кэмпбелл не узнал бы отличного солдата, даже если бы тот выскочил из кустов и дал ему под зад.</p><p>Сказать по правде, его приводит в замешательство то, что Миллер на него взъелся, особенно учитывая вчерашнее. Так что, если он на ножах с Кэмпбеллом, это бы немного прояснило ситуацию.</p><p>Правда, со слов полковника, характеристику на него давал Фокс, а не Кэмпбелл.</p><p>— Виноват, сэр.</p><p>— Еще раз это скажешь, проведешь вообще все время тут в упоре лежа.</p><p>Солид на автомате чуть не говорит эту же фразу еще раз, но вовремя затыкается.</p><p>— Отвлекся. Больше не повторится.</p><p>— Отвлекся на что?</p><p>— На оперативников, направлявшихся в сторону взлетной площадки.</p><p>— Внимательный. Или тебя твой куратор предупредил?</p><p>— Куратор?</p><p>— Куратор.</p><p>Солид озадаченно молчит, и Миллер поясняет:</p><p>— Грей Фокс.</p><p>— Фокс?</p><p>— Что не так? — Судя по голосу, Миллер начинает терять терпение.</p><p>— Фокс мой куратор?</p><p>— Тебя что-то не устраивает?</p><p>— Все устраивает, — пожимает плечами Солид. — Я не знал.</p><p>— Ты что же, думал, что лейтенант Биг Босса будет за тобой приглядывать из доброты душевной?</p><p>— Нет, мы... Мы с Фоксом уже давно знакомы.</p><p>— Да что ты говоришь, — тянет Миллер, откидываясь на спинку стула. — Откуда?</p><p>— С войны.</p><p>— Вот как.</p><p>После Миллер замолкает, и Солид снова его рассматривает, подмечая, как он хмурит брови, задумчиво закусывает губу, как тиком дергается, видимо, плохо откалиброванный указательный палец на металлической ладони. Он наслушался о Хеллмастере баек по буткампам, не особо им доверяя: такие же преувеличенные слухи ходили и о Фоксе, и порой даже о нем. Еще бы, второй Снейк. Тяжеловато вытянуть чужие ожидания, так что такое он обычно пропускал мимо ушей.</p><p>— Вот как, — повторяет еще раз Миллер, а потом неожиданно спрашивает, снова взяв в руки его папку с его личным делом. — И зачем ты пошел в ФОКСХАУНД?</p><p>Солид на мгновение теряется. Не то чтобы у него спрашивали, когда сюда вербовали.<br/>
Не то чтобы у него спрашивали, когда отправляли на курс военной подготовки, едва он закончил второй год в старших классах.</p><p>Не то чтобы у него вообще что-то спрашивали когда-либо.</p><p>— Я задал вопрос, — прерывает его мысли раздраженный голос.</p><p>— Виноват, сэр. Я... хотел улучшить свои навыки?</p><p>— У тебя в характеристике написано «высокий интеллект». Уверен, что это про тебя?</p><p>— Хотел участвовать в операциях более высокого ранга.</p><p>— Даю тебе последнюю попытку.</p><p>Солид нахмуривается, мрачно глядя из-подо лба. Он закусывает щеку, задумываясь над ответом, а потом думает — ну и к черту. В конце концов, Фокс всегда говорит, что чем больше заморачиваешься на общепринятых приемах, тем с большей вероятностью они обернутся против тебя.</p><p>— По правде говоря, не знаю, — честно говорит он. — Меня об этом никогда не спрашивали, а я и не задавался вопросом. Когда твой главный навык — убивать людей, у тебя не особо много вариантов.</p><p>Миллер хмыкает, откладывает в сторону папку, переводя, наконец, взгляд на него.</p><p>— Вот это уже больше похоже на правду. А если бы вдруг сейчас все это закончилось, и ты оказался списан, чем бы ты занялся?</p><p>Солид говорит, особо не задумываясь:</p><p>— Завел бы собак.</p><p>И тут же замолкает, решив, что перегнул с честностью. Брови Миллера удивленно поднимаются.</p><p>— Тут у тебя куда быстрее с ответом вышло.</p><p>Солид пожимает плечами.</p><p>Непонятно, что из сказанного подействовало, но недовольное лицо Миллера почему-то смягчается, когда он опирается ладонью на подбородок, разглядывая его снизу-вверх. Из-за кромки очков виден самый край глаз, но эта мелочь внезапно делает его куда человечнее.</p><p>— Мой тебе совет, — говорит он, и это, пожалуй, первый раз, когда Солид слышит его обычный голос, не раздраженный окрик и не командирский тон. Звучит он мягче, чем ожидалось, и чертовски устало. — Если уж ты сюда попал, ты должен точно знать свое место. Иначе тебе о нем напомнят, и поверь, тебе не понравятся способы, которыми это сделают.</p><p>— Понял.</p><p>— Ничего ты не понял, — вздыхает Миллер. — Но я за этим присмотрю.</p><p>Ничего себе. Судя по рассказам, от работы с Хеллмастером можно ожидать только кровавый пот и такое количество штрафных нарядов, что в поле ты не попадешь никогда, но новость он воспринимает с плохо скрываемым энтузиазмом. Он только открывает рот ответить, но Миллер от него отмахивается, перебивая.</p><p>— Свободен, — говорит он. — Еще раз облажаешься на строевой — отправишься обратно в базовый лагерь по второму кругу. Доходчиво?</p><p>— Есть, сэр.</p><p>— Проваливай.</p><p>Он коротко козыряет.</p><p>— Снейк, — окликает его возле самой двери Миллер, потом зачем-то добавляет: — Солид.</p><p>— Да, сэр? — оборачивается он.</p><p>— Приведи себя в порядок. Может, у Кэмпбелла в лесу ты и можешь сидеть заросшим по самые глаза, но чтобы завтра ты выглядел по уставу.</p><p>Он позволяет себе улыбнуться только когда разворачивается к двери, снова отдав честь.</p><p>---</p><p>Двое суток на снайперской позиции тянутся как полгода, так что, вернувшись на базу, он настолько рад возможности свободно двигаться, что даже убийственная боль в шее от долгого нахождения в неудобной позе кажется ничем не примечательной. А уж на такие мелочи как пара косых взглядов он и вовсе не разменивается — хотя в другой день под настроение он живо отбил бы желание коситься. Любопытство, в принципе, понятно, офицерский состав обычно обедает в другой части кантины.</p><p>Солида он находит по тому, что тот сидит один, даже не узнает его со спины, по привычке высматривает темный вихор и удивляется коротко стриженому затылку.</p><p>Он усаживается со своим подносом рядом, зная, что это тут же все обсудят, новостей на базе немного, так что Грей Фокс и его шефство над новеньким выскочкой будет сейчас главной темой.</p><p>Солид искоса кидает незаинтересованный взгляд, но увидев, что это он, тут же разворачивается полностью.</p><p>— Фокс, — коротко говорит он.</p><p>— Ты таки подхватил вшей на Окинаве? — не отвечая на приветствие, кивает Фокс на его уставную короткую стрижку.</p><p>Солид отрицательно кивает.</p><p>— Миллер сказал.</p><p>Фокс без слов заводит глаза в качестве ответа и утыкается в свою тарелку.</p><p>По рядам столов проходится дневальный, раздавая редкую корреспонденцию. К удивлению, он вручает письмо и ему — уже? Казалось, прошло немного времени. На него косятся с соседних столов, в ФОКСХАУНДе письма получают редко, а уж чтобы их получал нелюдимый Грей Фокс, так это вообще что-то из ряда вон выходящее. Еще одна тема для обсуждения, черт, да у него сегодня просто звездный день. Это чуть портит радость от письма.</p><p>Конверт заклеен, но он точно уверен, что его вскрывали, и не раз. Неважно, это они давно предусмотрели и обговорили.</p><p>Она опять сменила абонентский ящик с прошлого раза, умная девочка. Порой ему чертовски хочется увидеть ее лично, но он не может подвергать ее такой опасности, его присутствие навесит ей на спину огромную мишень. И все-таки, ему бы хотелось посмотреть, как она сейчас выглядит. Когда они последний раз виделись, она была тощим нескладным подростком и целыми днями горбилась над своими книгами по биологии — готовилась к поступлению. Сейчас ей уже почти двадцать один, в этом году она должна закончить последний год обучения. Его жалование оплачивает дорогущий колледж, но знает об этом только Босс. Правда, даже он не знает всей истории, просто Босс хорошо понимает чувство ответственности за найденышей.</p><p>Солид не знает даже ее имени, но он и не спрашивает. Фокс как-то сказал ему о сестре, без малейших подробностей. Правда, потом он не раз об этом пожалел, втягивать в это все Солида — последнее, чего бы он хотел.</p><p>Хотя иногда его подмывает рассказать, но останавливает то, что он даже не знает, кому сделает хуже, себе, Наоми или Дэвиду.</p><p>Он быстро пробегает глазами письмо, с первого взгляда безобидные фразы: учеба, оценки, здоровье, планы на выездную практику. Между строк он читает реальные новости, зашифрованные по их договоренности: она не хочет идти в магистратуру, и так чувствует себя виноватой, что он уже вложил столько в ее учебу, дальше будет оплачивать сама, ей предлагают хорошую стажировку в исследовательской лаборатории.</p><p>Глупая девчонка, будто эти деньги что-то значат. Будто он может откупиться такой подачкой.</p><p>Порой ему кажется, что он так же поступает с Солидом — пользуется ничем не заслуженным доверием. И если из жизни Наоми он убрался, как только смог, то с Дэйвом все куда сложнее.</p><p>Наверное, они бы друг с другом подружились, внезапно думает он. Может, и не только. Дэйву всегда нравились боевые девчонки, а сам он из того редкого вида людей, которых Наоми могла бы уважать.</p><p>Правда, ничего из этого не выйдет — Дэвид останется здесь, жизнь его ему не принадлежит. Наоми начнет с этой лаборатории и сделает карьеру, проживет, в отличие от них двоих, нормальную жизнь, если у него получится оберегать ее на расстоянии.</p><p>Стоп, лаборатория.</p><p>Он еще раз перечитывает название — смутно знакомое, оно постепенно всплывает в памяти.</p><p>Одна из дочерних ветвей ФОКСХАУНДа. То, что осталось от лаборатории Каннингема, и что было умело реструктуризировано, вряд ли бы он об этом узнал когда-нибудь, это точно не его уровень допуска, но его туда с собой брал Босс.</p><p>Черт, плохо. Очень плохо.</p><p>— Все в порядке? — спрашивает Солид, прерывая его мысли.</p><p>— А? Да. Нет. Да, неважно.</p><p>Аппетит у него пропадает, и он с ожесточением тыкает ложкой в содержимое тарелки, все больше распаляясь. Кто-то вербует ее, и этот кто-то не может не знать про Фокса. А у него ни одной зацепки, чтобы переломать этому кому-то пальцы.</p><p>— Фокс?</p><p>— Я же сказал, неважно, — зло говорит он и, поднявшись, быстро выметается на улицу.</p><p>Солид находит его за палатками, и он почти готов на нем сорваться, но вовремя затыкается. Он закуривает и протягивает Фоксу пачку молча, без единого слова, и тот, кивнув, берет сигарету. Не поджигает, просто нервно крошит в пальцах.</p><p>— Нужна помощь? — просто спрашивает Солид.</p><p>— Разберусь, — отрицательно кивает головой Фокс.</p><p>Солид кивает. Он больше ничего не спрашивает — знает, что это не его дело. Фоксу до сих пор кажется это странным, но со Снейком спокойнее. Он чуть ли не единственный, кому он достаточно доверяет, чтобы расслабиться рядом, хотя все его инстинкты, выработанные с малолетства, сильно противятся тому, чтобы открывать кому-то спину.</p><p>Он понемногу отпускает мышцы напряженных плеч, вытаскивает у Солида изо рта сигарету и затягивается сам, потом отдает обратно. От одной затяжки горчит во рту, и это ощущение позволяет отвлечься от зацикленных мыслей. Он устало выдыхает и опирается на Солида боком — тот укладывает ему подбородок на плечо, прижавшись виском, перехватывает сигарету левой рукой, обхватив его ребра, отстраняется после пары затяжек. От этого неловкого полуобъятия Фоксу легчает.</p><p>— Ладно, — говорит он. — Так ты тут освоился?</p><p>Солид пожимает плечами и тушит окурок носком ботинка.</p><p>— База как база.</p><p>— Где разместили?</p><p>Это нейтральный вопрос, но с возможными вариантами. Солид поднимает ладонь и двигает из стороны в сторону, указывает большим пальцем направление и два раза похлопывает себя по плечу. Фокс чуть не усмехается — раньше у них была привычка почти всегда общаться спецназовским языком жестов, но без Снейка он уже отвык пользоваться этим не только в поле. В ответ он складывает пальцы в жесте «принял» и указывает сжатым кулаком снизу-вверх — «быстро».</p><p>В той части казарм, где его разместили, пока что больше никого. Неудивительно — до реальной аттестации подопечным Кэмпбелла еще почти месяц, Солид здесь пока в порядке исключения. Хотя, учитывая, как взбесился полковник, новые оперативники здесь появятся очень быстро.</p><p>Снейк усаживается на одну из нижних коек, пару раз покачивается, проверяя пружины, и довольно хмыкает. Потом продевает ему пальцы в шлевки ремня и подтягивает ближе. Фокс скептически приподнимает бровь.</p><p>— До вечернего построения полчаса.</p><p>— Двадцать минут в лучшем случае. Опоздаешь — Миллер с тебя шкуру спустит.</p><p>— Успеем?</p><p>Фокс пожимает плечами.</p><p>— Проблемы-то у тебя будут. Так что ты и старайся.</p><p>Он без особых прелюдий садится Снейку на колени и пихает его ладонями в плечи. Солид перехватывает его за локоть и, пользуясь его неустойчивым центром тяжести, одним движением подминает под себя, на пробу кладет ему руку под колено, заводя бедро вверх.</p><p>— Полегче, — говорит Фокс.</p><p>— Мгм, — невнятно говорит Солид ему в шею. Потом, когда ладонь задирает ему в ответ нос, до боли упираясь в хрящ, добавляет: — Ау.</p><p>— Ты серьезно думаешь, что можешь уложить меня на спину?</p><p>— По правде говоря, надеялся.</p><p>Фокс фыркает и, кое-как приподняв Солида тычками в ребра, переворачивается на живот, путаясь в своих и чужих руках. Цепочка его жетонов перекручивается вокруг шеи, врезаясь в кожу, но пока он пытается ослабить ее пальцами, на загривок ему ложится тяжелая рука, вжимая в подушку, пока второй ладонью Солид неаккуратно задирает ему верхнюю куртку и майку.</p><p>Он нервничает, это Фокс может легко определить по подрагивающим пальцам. Вряд ли по той же причине, по которой нервничал сам в прошлый раз, но все же. Запоздало он понимает, что и он сам заметно напряжен — открывая кому-то спину, он чувствует себя уязвимым.</p><p>Поверх его ладони шлепается чужая рука, и, едва он успевает подумать, что это по чистой случайности, Солид переплетает их пальцы в каком-то совершенно дурацком сентиментальном жесте. Ничего сентиментального в быстром перепихе даже не снимая штанов определенно нет, но этот бессмысленный жест почему-то окончательно успокаивает Фокса — определенно точно никто, кроме Солида, так бы не сделал.</p><p>Он кое-как изворачивается, помогая расстегнуть ремень и приспустить штаны, а потом как может пытается расслабиться, когда одна ладонь возвращается на загривок, а вторая упирается в поясницу.</p><p>Опыта у Солида особо нет, что заметно, зато все компенсируется неуемным энтузиазмом. Но, видимо, и прошлый раз его ничему особо не научил, потому что сдерживаться хотя бы поначалу он даже не пытается.</p><p>— Придержи, — шипит Фокс и пытается пихнуть его в ребра локтем.</p><p>Солид перехватывает его предплечье, заводит за спину, упирается теперь в хватку на запястье. Фокс даже сам не знает, почему это позволяет, но мысли слишком путаются, чтобы сказать что-то связное. Спустя какое-то время Солид тяжело наваливается сверху, до боли впиваясь пальцами в бок, и этого оказывается вполне достаточно — от переизбытка ощущений Дэйва прорывает на поток какой-то неловкой чуши, о которой он, наверное, потом пожалел бы, если бы был в состоянии регистрировать, что несет.</p><p>Фокс внезапно жалеет, что не видит его лица, но, закрыв глаза, он может отлично припомнить с прошлого раза его страдальчески сведенные брови.</p><p>Солид кончает ему на спину и тут же падает сверху, буквально растекаясь по нему, влажно дышит в ухо.</p><p>— Знаешь, — говорит он, чуть восстановив дыхание. — Миллер меня спросил, зачем я пошел в ФОКСХАУНД.</p><p>Расслабленность и легкость как рукой снимает. Фокс внезапно ощущает себя так, будто его макнули лицом в грязь.</p><p>— Слезь, — мрачно говорит он, наугад пихая Снейка локтем в ребра.</p><p>— Но я же ничего не…</p><p>— Дэвид, заткнись, — почти что раздраженно обрывает он Солида, и тот замолкает, пока он быстро выбирается из-под него и садится на кровати, застегивая ремень и вытираясь краем казенного одеяла.</p><p>Судя по его лицу, Снейк удивлен, но ничего не говорит. Хотя бы не расстроен. Фоксу внезапно становится неловко. Он достаточно хорошо знает Солида, чтобы быть уверенным: он просто хотел рассказать о том, что с ним произошло, единственному, кому это может быть интересно.</p><p>— И что ты ответил? — Фокс спрашивает это и тут же жалеет.</p><p>Еще извиняться ему не хватало.</p><p>Солид пожимает плечами.</p><p>— Я у тебя хотел спросить. — Он хлопает по карманам в поисках спичек.</p><p>— Поймают на куреве в казармах — сильно пожалеешь, — предупреждает Фокс и делает затяжку, когда Солид передает сигарету ему. Тот отвечает своим обычным невнятным «мгм».</p><p>— И что еще тебе рассказал Миллер? — спрашивает он, поднимаясь и одергивая форму.</p><p>— Он говорит, ты мой куратор.</p><p>Сукин сын.</p><p>— Есть такое.</p><p>— Ты мне не говорил.</p><p>— Зачем тебе это знать?</p><p>— Я думал, это значит, что мы будем вместе работать.</p><p>— Это значит, что я буду получать за твои ошибки в двойном объеме.</p><p>— Миллер сказал, будет за мной присматривать.</p><p>— Ну пусть попробует.</p><p>Солид отмалчивается, но взгляд у него очень внимательный. Наверное, ему нужно что-то сказать, но он как обычно не знает, что подходит в такой ситуации. Черт, он просто ненавидит разговоры. Если бы они сейчас вдвоем были под пулями, все было бы гораздо проще.</p><p>Это какой-то дурацкий иррациональный порыв, но он делает раньше, чем соображает, — протягивает руку и самыми кончиками пальцев проводит вдоль стриженых висков, невесомо гладит колючий ежик волос на коротко подбритом затылке. Солид вначале напрягается, недоуменно глядя на его руку, а потом, осознав, что происходит, тут же сменяет свое фирменное хмурое выражение лица на какое-то невыносимо открытое и расслабленное.</p><p>Фокс тут же отдергивает руку.</p><p>— Опаздываешь, — говорит он.</p><p>Солид кидает взгляд на часы и тут же подрывается, ругаясь под нос, застегивается на бегу, и едва успевает кинуть взгляд на Фокса через плечо. Тот ему насмешливо козыряет.</p><p>Фокс докуривает сигарету, которую не успел передать обратно, в одну затяжку, и тушит ее о дверной косяк на пути к выходу.</p><p>---</p><p>— Тридцать секунд, — наконец, прерывает напряженное молчание Миллер. — Ты, похоже, ни одного урока с прошлого раза не усвоил.</p><p>Солид смотрит в точку над его плечом, вытянувшись по стойке смирно. С одной стороны, он почти успел. С другой, в военной дисциплине тридцать секунд — это целая вечность. Второй страйк за два дня, обычно он никогда себе такого не позволял.</p><p>У оперативников сегодня ночные тактические занятия на стрельбище, так что все, кроме него, рапортуют и, получив команду разойтись, рассаживаются по хамви. Он остается один, пока машины отъезжают в сторону полигона.</p><p>— И чем ты был так занят, что опоздал на построение? — спрашивает Миллер.</p><p>— Больше не повторится, сэр.</p><p>— Я тебя вроде предупреждал, что от тебя я жду ответов, а не заученных фраз.</p><p>У него в голове лихорадочно проносятся возможные объяснения — окситоцин все еще циркулирует в крови, оставляя легкую расслабленность в конечностях, но абсолютно не помогает мобилизовать мысли. Да и без этого во вранье он крайне плох, так что на Миллера он смотрит почти что беспомощно.</p><p>— Ты что же, не можешь придумать хотя бы минимально правдоподобную ложь? — скептически приподняв бровь, спрашивает Миллер.</p><p>Солид отрицательно качает головой. Миллер фыркает.</p><p>— Пошли, — командует он. — Сегодня поучишься следить за временем.</p><p>Снейк идет за ним следом, идеально выдерживая дистанцию в шаг.</p><p>Большой крытый ангар оказывается напичкан техникой и экранирующими перегородками.</p><p>Симуляторы, ну надо же. Они отрабатывали тактику на симуляторах в паре буткампов, но местная аппаратура классом куда выше, чем любая, которую ему приходилось видеть. По знаку Миллера техник начинает обклеивать его датчиками — Солид послушно поднимает руки и поворачивается, чтобы облегчить доступ, кивает на проверку тестовых импульсов.</p><p>— С VR-симуляциями знаком? — дежурно спрашивает Миллер.</p><p>— Предпочитаю полевые тренировки.</p><p>— Жаль, что тебя никто не спрашивал.</p><p>Он благоразумно молчит в ответ, отвечает на пару вопросов техника для калибровки и берет в руки хедсет.</p><p>Виртуальная реальность подключается и разворачивается куда быстрее, чем в любых симуляторах, что он видел раньше. Размытые грани обретают четкость буквально за пару секунд, но легкая тошнота от резкого головокружения все так же на месте. Он сглатывает вязкую слюну, быстро взяв под контроль вестибулярный аппарат, и осматривается по сторонам, сверяясь с мини-картой.</p><p>— Сценарий Б, ограничение по времени, — объявляет искусственный голос.</p><p>Сценарий Б — это спасение заложника. Что ж, привычная отработка.</p><p>Голограммы часовых настроены чутко — в этом он убеждается на первых же поворотах. Разбираться с ними слишком долго, времени у него и так нет, таймер на интерфейсе безжалостно отсчитывает драгоценные секунды. Он вычисляет паттерны патрулей и как можно быстрее пробирается вперед.</p><p>На крупной развилке он застревает, подносит руку к уху, вызывая поддержку. Кодек оживает голосом Миллера.</p><p>— И почему же ты не ознакомился с картами коммуникаций перед стартом?</p><p>Вопрос с подвохом, но свое дело Солид знает.</p><p>— Экстренная ситуация, чрезвычайный старт.</p><p>— Левая развилка, пять противников в зоне видимости, высокий уровень вероятности обнаружения. Правая развилка, три противника, средний уровень вероятности обнаружения, в два раза длиннее.</p><p>— Принял.</p><p>Он, конечно, выбирает левую.</p><p>Дальше идут однотипное пересечение коридоров и часовых с рандомизированными паттернами. Рутинная часть на скорость реакции — он двигается быстрыми перебежками от укрытия к укрытию, не тратя времени на обездвиживание часовых, все время оставаясь вне поля видимости.</p><p>— Подумал над моим вопросом?</p><p>Кодек оживает так внезапно, что едва не сбивает его — еще чуть-чуть, и он бы пересекся с ближайшим часовым. Солид мгновенно сменяет маршрут и прислоняется спиной к стене, завернув за угол. Чертовски не вовремя, дальше как раз пересечение нескольких траекторий видимости, но потом он соображает, что именно поэтому Миллер и звонит.</p><p>— Над каким?</p><p>Он делает быструю перебежку, надеясь выгадать этим немного времени.</p><p>— Почему ты в ФОКСХАУНДе.</p><p>Лучшим вариантом было бы сказать что-то нейтральное и отключиться. Но он внезапно вспоминает, что вчера ему помог совсем не такой ответ. Эта мысль и всплеск адреналина от того, что он едва успевает закончить движение по поднятия тревоги, толкают его проверить границы.</p><p>Возможно, ему стоило бы сказать что-то нейтральное и отключиться, но внезапное воспоминание о том, что вчера ему помог совсем не такой ответ, и всплеск адреналина от того, что он снова едва успевает закончить движение до поднятия тревоги, толкают его в сторону того, чтобы проверить границы.</p><p>Странно. Он так никогда не делал. Разговоры по кодеку всегда максимально краткие и содержательные, особенно с командирами. Разве что Кэмпбелл мог под настроение разразиться речью или редкой шуткой.</p><p>— Ну, вы знаете. Высший уровень подготовки.</p><p>Перебежка.</p><p>— Передовые технологии.</p><p>Еще одна перебежка.</p><p>— Отличные командиры.</p><p>Заворот за угол, и он снова прислоняется к стене. Следующего часового придется снять, мимо него он не проберется.</p><p>— Очаровательно. Я добавлю расшифровку кодека к дебрифингу на ретроспективе.</p><p>Он сам не знает, что заставляет его проверить границы еще дальше, но спрашивает, пока передача по кодеку не отключилась:</p><p>— А вы?</p><p>— Что я?</p><p>— Почему вы в ФОКСХАУНДе?</p><p>Миллер издает смешок.</p><p>— Томми, подбавь чувствительности обнаружения процентов на пять, а то у него там хватает времени на поумничать, — говорит он куда-то в сторону. — Да, здесь и вот здесь. Растяжки? Давай.</p><p>— Это изменение начальных условий, — недовольно говорит Солид, краем глаза поглядывая на таймер.</p><p>— Добро пожаловать в ФОКСХАУНД, — с откровенной насмешкой говорит Миллер. — Хочешь узнать, что я здесь делаю? Долгая история, столько времени ты не продержишься.</p><p>— Принял, сэр.</p><p>Дурацкая выходка стоит ему куда более возросшей сложности, так что больше отпускать замечания у него не хватает времени и концентрации, но он все же подсознательно отмечает, что Миллер его не осадил, а стоило бы, по его мнению. Но это мысль на попозже, пока на первый план выходит исключительно миссия, облажаться в третий раз он никак не может.</p><p>Ценой максимальных усилий он успевает — едва-едва, на счетчике интерфейса остается пара секунд, но успевает, правда, выхватывает симуляцию пули в плечо, прикрывая заложника, и откатывается в укрытие. Просчитанный риск: если бы он сначала вступил в конфронтацию со стрелком, он бы не успел.</p><p>Голограммы сигнализируют об успешном завершении и запускают постепенное выведение из симуляции. От этого мутит еще больше, чем от входа: он снимает хедсет и щурится, хотя в ангаре комфортная полутьма. Башка будет трещать до завтра, это он знает по опыту. Если повезет, то хотя бы не будет дереализации, это самая поганая черта VR тренировок.</p><p>— Ты словил пулю, — говорит Миллер, просматривая край распечатки осциллографа со скачком его показателей.</p><p>Солид пожимает плечами.</p><p>— Я был наименее ценной частью миссии. Минимизировал сопутствующий ущерб.</p><p>Миллер снова чуть наклоняет голову, чтобы посмотреть на него над кромкой очков, как в прошлый раз. Выражение лица у него странное, но Солид не успевает над этим задуматься — коммандер снова закрывает взгляд темными стеклами и выпрямляется, сцепив руки за спиной.</p><p>— Миссия выполнена успешно, — объявляет он. — Отличная работа, солдат.</p><p>Похвала радует. В глазах понемногу перестает двоиться, и небольшой прилив серотонина купирует повышенный от стресса кортизол. Чуть заторможенные, мысли начинают возвращаться к своему обычному ритму, и он тут же вспоминает их разговор в симуляции. Он открывает рот, чтобы ответить «спасибо, сэр», но Миллер его тут же обрывает:</p><p>— Еще раз.</p><p>— Что? — бессмысленно переспрашивает Солид.</p><p>— Еще прогон. Хороший результат, но время уменьшим.</p><p>Снейк едва сдерживается, чтобы не застонать от досады. Еще раз? Да он издевается.</p><p>— Есть, сэр, — говорит он вслух и снова берется за хедсет.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <i>— Ты лучше глянь на это, — говорит Фокс. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Он вскрывает верхние слои формы ножом и растягивает разрез, обнажая облегающую темную ткань с поблескивающими серебристыми пластинами. Фокс подковыривает одну кончиком ножа и тянет до тех пор, пока острые металлические крепления с мерзким чавкающим звуком не покидают тело. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Видал? — говорит он, обтирая серебристый позвонок о труп и показывая ему. — Будущее войны.</i>
</p><div>
  <p>    <a href="https://files.catbox.moe/c1n3dw.jpg"></a><br/></p>
  <p>    Ссылка на работу <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894993">Будущее войны</a><br/></p>
</div>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Встретишь святого — убей святого</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Казалось бы, тренировочный лагерь не такой уж и большой, но пересечься незапланированно им почти не удается — Снейк на тренировках, Фокс на миссиях. Сегодняшняя встреча на КПП стрельбища оказывается случайной, и, хотя Фокс в штурмовой маске и маскировочном костюме без опознавательных знаков, Солид бы его все равно узнал.</p>
<p>Они даже не здороваются, просто становятся рядом, привычно соприкасаясь плечами.</p>
<p>Солид заглядывает в планшетку с результатами, пока Фокс скептически рассматривает распечатки смоделированных траекторий и отметки попаданий на мишенях. Он не любит огнестрел, отдавая предпочтение ножам, но стреляет будь здоров. Обычно у Солида средний норматив по стрельбе лучше, чем у него, разве что кроме снайперской винтовки. Он пытался вытянуть из Фокса, где тот научился так обращаться с крупнокалиберкой, но тот так и не признался.</p>
<p>— Спорим, я больше наберу? — говорит Солид, бесцеремонно перелистывая страницы до последней, где суммирован результат по попаданиям.</p>
<p>— Не надорвись, — хмыкает Фокс.</p>
<p>— Боишься.</p>
<p>— Тебя-то? Думаешь, я не видел твои прошлые результаты?</p>
<p>— Точно боишься.</p>
<p>Глаза Фокса в прорези маски опасно сужаются.</p>
<p>— Повтори.</p>
<p>— Так спорим? — протягивает руку Солид.</p>
<p>Фокс выглядит так, будто сейчас ему врежет, но внезапно протягивает и свою руку.</p>
<p>— На что? — спрашивает он, сжимая его ладонь.</p>
<p>Солид вдруг сбивается с мысли и так и замирает, почти до боли вцепившись в ладонь Фокса.</p>
<p>— Вы закончили? — спрашивает у него из-за спины Миллер. — Потому что иначе я же ведь еще могу подождать. Да что там, я, может, завтра зайду?</p>
<p>Солид успевает заметить, как взгляд Фокса через его плечо становится очень холодным, перед тем как тот разворачивается и отдаёт честь. Они опять же не прощаются, он только слышит, как за Фоксом закрывается дверь.</p>
<p>— Начнем с вторички, — командует Миллер, и Солид кивает.</p>
<p>Два положения, шесть огневых позиций. С оружейной стойки он выбирает беретту, спешно разбирает и тут же собирает пистолет, проверяя боеготовность. Рассовывает по подсумкам разгрузки магазины так, чтобы их можно было максимально быстро достать, берет страховочную горсть россыпи.</p>
<p>Полигон выглядит адски, после почти недели дождей пересеченная местность превратилась в огромное грязевое болото. На удачу, сегодня только едва накрапывает, но размокшая грязь покрывает всю высокую подошву берцев.</p>
<p>— Изготовка стоя.</p>
<p>Солид принимает нужное положение, пистолет привычно ложится в руку. Он на секунду задерживает дыхание, корректируя вдох-выдох для стрельбы.</p>
<p>— По отмашке.</p>
<p>Миллер определенно не в духе, видимо, на дождь, он сегодня даже с тростью. Он ковыляет до первой мишени и становится к Снейку лицом, ровно рядом с силуэтом, даже слегка перекрывая его плечом.</p>
<p>— Огонь, — командует он.</p>
<p>Снейк мешкает, крайне неудачно.</p>
<p>— Минус два балла за задержку огня, — сообщает ему Миллер.</p>
<p>Черт, так он действительно продует Фрэнку. Он собирается, концентрируясь, как может. Вряд ли он промажет настолько, чтобы отклониться от примерного центра мишени, к тому же не на ходу, но все равно Миллер — это определенно последний человек, в которого он бы хотел случайно всадить пулю.</p>
<p>Он открывает огонь. Миллер даже не дергается, только один раз поднимает руку поправить беруши, и Солид едва-едва не попадает ему в локоть — еле успевает отвести руку, и одна из пуль уходит поверх цели. Проклятье, еще один минус.</p>
<p>Одна мишень, одна обойма. Он передвигается на следующую позицию и ждет, пока Миллер доберется до нее и займет место, дав отмашку. На этот раз он становится еще ближе к центру, перекрывая почти половину.</p>
<p>К третьей мишени он чувствует, как он напряжения и предельной концентрации у него начинает сводить мышцы предплечья, но и эту обойму он отстреливает чисто.</p>
<p>— Положение лежа, — командует Миллер.</p>
<p>Солид вздыхает про себя, глядя на размокшее грязное болото под ногами, но послушно ложится, ползком двигаясь к четвертой позиции.</p>
<p>На этот раз Миллер подходит не к мишеням, а к нему, ставит на спину ботинок, вдавливая в землю.</p>
<p>— Ниже, — с нажимом повторяет он.</p>
<p>Солид сжимает губы, чтобы не хлебнуть грязи. На зубах скрипят влажные крупинки земли, которых он все равно успел набраться, но времени хотя бы вытереться чистой частью рукава у него нет. Подошва берца тяжело упирается в хребет, заставляя полностью распластаться — он отстреливает обойму и откатывается в сторону, не вставая, ползком перебирается к следующей позиции. Быстро вставляет новую обойму и на ходу прячет пустой магазин за пазуху, нащупывать сейчас подсумок будет тратой драгоценных секунд. Он бы просто бросил его, но за это снимут очки в итоговом результате. С Миллера станется потом отправить его копаться в размокшей грязи в поиске этих злосчастных магазинов, ведь следов он оставлять не должен.</p>
<p>Он прицеливается и стреляет на выдохе. Ботинок в этот раз приходится не на спину, а в ребра: Миллер тычком в бок пытается его перевернуть. Он перемещает упор на левый локоть и выпускает в цель еще пару патронов, пока не теряет устойчивость правой руки. Сам перекатывается на спину, ловя инерцию от тычка, и достреливает обойму вниз головой.</p>
<p>— Без показухи, — строго говорит Миллер.</p>
<p>Мог бы и похвалить. Показуха показухой, но в цель он попал. Еще одна обойма, еще один перекат, третья позиция лежа.</p>
<p>Армированная подошва прижимает ему предплечье — чертовски больно, но Солид не издает ни звука. Еще тычок в ребра, потом его цепко прихватывает за шиворот чужая рука. Это немного сбивает, но выстрел он не пропускает и останавливается, только отстреляв последнюю обойму.</p>
<p>— Достаточно, — говорит Миллер, и Солид с облегчением поднимается на ноги.</p>
<p>Спереди он с ног до головы измазан грязью, промокшая форма кажется тяжелее на пару кило, но это его сейчас мало волнует. Первый этап — это то, что идет в отчетах как «полевые условия», так что никакого шумоподавляющего снаряжения ему не положено. После шести обойм уже звенит в ушах, он пару раз тяжело сглатывает, пытаясь облегчить давление на барабанные перепонки.</p>
<p>Миллер копается в кармане и милостиво кидает ему наконец пакетик с новой парой берушей.</p>
<p>— Идем, — говорит он. — Теперь крупный калибр.</p>
<p>Это все еще только начинается.</p>
<p>Он замечает, как сильно устал и вымотался, только когда уже на базе в душевой упирается в кафель трясущимися руками и понимает, что не сможет отлипнуть от стенки и стать прямо. У него даже не хватает сил дотянуться до кранов и отрегулировать воду, так что он так и стоит почти под кипятком, чувствуя, как отходят от гипертонуса спазмированные мышцы.</p>
<p>Сейчас бы дотащиться до койки и рухнуть на матрас, сняв только ботинки, но у него еще ретроспектива. Быстро переодевшись в чистую форму, он разжевывает, не запивая, пару таблеток стимулятора из полевой аптечки и направляется в сторону административных зданий, перекатывая на языке горечь от ноотропов.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Каз знает ключевой момент того, как стратегически напоить кого-то — самому пить меньше, создавая обратную видимость. Он знатно набил в этом руку, пока встречался с <i>бизнес-партнерами</i> так давно, что кажется, будто в прошлой жизни. С Солидом сложнее — вернее, должно было быть сложнее, во-первых, его регулярно пичкают инъекциями для усиления резистентности, во-вторых, он действительно хороший оперативник, не теряющий концентрации даже в стрессовые моменты.</p>
<p>Только вот он выдохся и вымотался на тренировке, об этом Каз позаботился. Плюс к тому, два предыдущих дня он раз за разом гонял его на симуляторе до крови из носа, легкая диссоциация еще не должна была пройти. Они вернулись со стрельбища уже после девяти, так что он еще и не попал на ужин — пара стопок чего-то покрепче, и он поплывет.</p>
<p>Неплохая шутка от тех, кто его сделал — добавить человеческий фактор в оружие. Вряд ли это задумывалось как предохранитель, скорее всего, просто биоинженерия проиграла природе.</p>
<p>Вся выстроенная и продуманная схема оказывается лишней работой, когда он понимает, что Солид ему — по какой-то невероятной причине — доверяет. Что он действительно искренне верит, что Каз вызвал его обсудить результаты по полевым тренировкам и последним прогонам на симуляторах. То, что эксцентричный мастер Миллер может спросить мнение солдата по деталям миссии или выставить на стол два стакана вместо одного, он воспринимает с одинаково бесстрастным лицом.</p>
<p>Так что Каз делает вид, что у него расслабленно развязался язык, и внимательно рассматривает Солида из-за очков. Тот все еще листает отчёт по баллистике, разглядывая смоделированные траектории и точки соприкосновения — считает наверняка в голове процент погрешности, с него станется. Потом Снейк достает пачку сигарет и вопросительно поднимает брови.</p>
<p>— Валяй, — отмахивается от него Каз.</p>
<p>Почему бы и нет. Устроит ему выволочку позже — и за алкоголь, и за курево.</p>
<p>— С каких пор ты столько куришь? — спрашивает он.</p>
<p>Каз ожидает, что Солид просто пожмет плечами, но тот подкуривает и говорит:</p>
<p>— После запаха горящей нефти.</p>
<p>— Что?</p>
<p>У него немного блестят глаза и щеки самую малость краснеют — так он выглядит куда моложе, как раз на свой возраст.</p>
<p>— Когда иракские войска отступали из Кувейта, они поджигали нефтяные скважины. Там все было в нефти, мокрый черный песок, огромные лужи на воде у побережья. Даже дождь шел черный.</p>
<p>Солид затягивается.</p>
<p>— Сырая нефть пахнет требухой, кувейтская, по крайней мере. Вначале кажется, что пахнет маслом, но потом принюхиваешься, и уже не может отвлечься от того, что пахнет как сырое мясо. Горящая нефть пахнет жжеными покрышками, мерзкий запах, который липнет к глотке.</p>
<p>Он стряхивает пепел. Каз пытается максимально скрыть свое удивление — это, пожалуй, самая длинная тирада, которую он слышал от Солида на все это время. Черт, это больше, чем общее количество слов, которое он сказал за время пребывания тут.</p>
<p>— Фокс тогда вечно ходил в балаклаве, — Снейк улыбается самыми краешками рта, вспоминая. — Хотя жара стояла неимоверная. Говорил, что через нее вонь не так пробивается. Я просто курил, много. Почти по две пачки в день.</p>
<p>— Вы там познакомились с Фоксом? — обманчиво ровно спрашивает Каз, но взгляд у него цепкий, острый.</p>
<p>Вот и оно. Ему даже не пришлось самому подводить к этой теме, Снейк сам все выложил.</p>
<p>— Познакомились, — он издает тихий «хм», и Каз не сразу понимает, что это смешок. — Можно и так сказать.</p>
<p>— И как же так вышло? ФОКСХАУНД тогда готовил операцию в Саудовской Аравии, не пересекаясь с регулярными войсками.</p>
<p>Действительно, как же так вышло, что тебя нянчит ручная псина Биг Босса, а ты при этом достаточно умный, чтобы решать в голове квадратные уравнения, но достаточно тупой, чтобы считать его своим другом.</p>
<p>— На перегруппировке, потом у Хаджи, когда было наступление. Он мне однажды жизнь спас, — задумчиво говорит Солид, уставившись в янтарную жидкость в стакане.</p>
<p>— И ты теперь ему обязан? — обманчиво легко спрашивает Каз.</p>
<p>— Нет, — качает головой Солид. — Нет, за тот должок я давно уже расплатился.</p>
<p>Он одним глотком опрокидывает остатки виски, и Каз тут же подливает еще. Солид не противится.</p>
<p>— Я как-то спросил Фокса, помнит ли он войну, — после долгого молчания говорит Снейк. — Он тогда сказал, что ничего, кроме войны, не помнит.</p>
<p>Каз ждет терпеливо, не подгоняя — хотя уже знает, что Солид скажет, хочет только подтвердить свои догадки.</p>
<p>— И я тоже, — заканчивает Солид. — Мы с ним друг друга хорошо понимаем.</p>
<p><i>Хорошо понимаем</i>, Каз едва ли не морщится. Ты-то хоть подозреваешь, что в жизни таких людей, как Грей Фокс, есть место для преданности только одному человеку, думает он.</p>
<p>Каз салютует ему стаканом в безмолвном тосте. Солид кивает, приподнимая стакан в ответ.</p>
<p>Неожиданно он закрывается, и пара обманчиво-праздных вопросов Каза об их прошлой службе с Фоксом остается без четкого ответа. Вряд ли он делает это осознанно, судя по тому, как он клюет носом. Потом и вовсе прямо посреди фразы укладывается щекой на сгиб локтя и закрывает глаза.</p>
<p>Заметив это, Каз фыркает. Потом допивает остатки из своего стакана и встает с места, обходит стол и опирается бедром на край, внимательно глядя вниз.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Он даже и сам не понял, как так получилось — просто в один момент даже ноотропы дали сбой. Наверное, все-таки не стоило мешать их с алкоголем.</p>
<p>Возможно, это все диссоциация от симулятора, возможно, ему это уже снится, но из-под полуприкрытых век он видит, как Миллер обходит стол и усаживается на край, наклоняется вниз и внимательно разглядывает его, подняв очки на лоб. Потом он протягивает правую руку и легко, почти невесомо, обводит линию челюсти, скулу, разглаживает залегшую между бровей глубокую морщину — прикосновение холодного металла приятно ложится на горячий лоб.</p>
<p>Окей, это ему определенно снится.</p>
<p>Потом металлическая рука сменяется живой и теплой, задерживается на его лице.</p>
<p>— Фрэнк, — невнятно говорит Солид и поворачивает голову набок, зажимая ладонь между щекой и поверхностью стола.</p>
<p>Кто-то над ним издает смешок. Потом он снова чувствует прикосновение ладони, только на этот раз неделикатное похлопывание.</p>
<p>— Сержант Солид Снейк, — говорит недовольный голос, и Солид медленно соображает, что нет, это он слышит уже в реальности.</p>
<p>Он тут же подрывается, едва не роняя стул и вытягивается по стойке смирно.</p>
<p>Черт, он что, действительно тут заснул? Идиот, он просто идиот.</p>
<p>Миллер смотрит на него насмешливо. Он стоит, опершись на стол и сложив руки на груди. Солид тут же вспоминает свой дурацкий сон и эти руки на своем лице, и ему становится страшно неловко — он нервно отводит глаза, но не может ни на чем сконцентрироваться, так что в итоге, наверное, смотрится еще глупее. Все это наверняка выглядит, будто бы он каждый раз сознательно пытается облажаться перед Миллером, и каждый раз у него это отлично выходит. Ему хочется извиниться, но он предусмотрительно молчит, потому что уверен, что сделает все еще хуже.</p>
<p>— И что мне с тобой делать? — говорит Миллер, вздыхая.</p>
<p>— Виноват, сэр, — собравшись, рапортует Солид.</p>
<p>Ну, с этим не поспоришь.</p>
<p>— Вольно, — отмахивается от него Миллер. — Иди проспись. Завтра повторим.</p>
<p>— Сэр.</p>
<p>— Со стрельбищем. Такого, как сейчас, чтобы больше не повторялось — в твоих же интересах.</p>
<p>Он с облегчением отдает честь и выходит из кабинета — надеясь, что это не выглядит поспешным бегством.</p>
<p>Снаружи он выдыхает и немного расслабляется, холодный ночной воздух окончательно отрезвляет и вымораживает из него остатки сонливости и усталости. От встряски стимуляторы, видимо, дают вторую волну эффекта, так что он даже чувствует небольшой прилив сил.</p>
<p>Стоило бы воспользоваться советом Миллера и идти спать, если завтра его ожидает такая же тренировка, как и сегодня, но какая-то мысль вертится на периферии сознания, будто бы он что-то не закончил или о чем-то забыл.</p>
<p>Он закуривает и сворачивает в сторону офицерского кампуса.</p>
<p>Когда он заходит, Фокс скептически поднимает бровь, не отрываясь от смазывания винтовки — разобранная PSG занимает почти весь стол, оставляя только самый краешек.</p>
<p>— Решил тебя навестить, — говорит Солид, пытаясь незаметно опереться на край стола и скидывая на пол масленку.</p>
<p>Фокс успевает ее поймать.</p>
<p>— Да ты языком не ворочаешь, — говорит он. — Со стрельбища? Иди проспись.</p>
<p>— Уже подействовало.</p>
<p>— Подействовало что?</p>
<p>— Риталин.</p>
<p>— Таблетки? Сколько ты принял?</p>
<p>— Штук шесть.</p>
<p>— Зачем?</p>
<p>— Слышал, что у тебя снова назначение.</p>
<p>— И?</p>
<p>— Решил проверить, если ты вдруг снова свалишь неизвестно на сколько, как в прошлый раз.</p>
<p>— Кретин, — сообщает ему Фокс без уточнения, о ком говорит.</p>
<p>Он собирает винтовку секунд на пятнадцать — чтобы масло не высыхало, перед операциями он проверяет и пересобирает оружие по нескольку раз. С обвесами и прицелом он, видимо, решает сейчас не возиться.</p>
<p>— Давай, — говорит он, поднимаясь и за плечи разворачивая Солида. — Укладывайся.</p>
<p>У него стандартная комната, не офицерская, на две койки, так что он мягко подталкивает Снейка к свободной — она не застелена, но ему сойдет. Ну, на потом.</p>
<p>Он быстро разворачивается, одновременно проводя болевой захват с запястьем: Фокс едва успевает поставить блок до того, как он заломает ему руку. Удар, блок, захват, нож, уход с траектории удара — ему скорее просто везет в том, что у Фокса не оказывается той необходимой секунды, чтобы перенести вес на другую ногу, так что он хватает его за плечо, чтобы выкрутить сустав. Фокс пинает его по колену и мгновенно оказывается за спиной, захватывая двумя локтями в удушающий.</p>
<p>Проклятье, опять.</p>
<p>— Босс тебя все-таки учит? — спрашивает, переводя дыхание, Фокс, пока он извивается под его локтем, пытаясь вырваться до того, как зашумит в висках от недостатка кислорода.</p>
<p>— Мгм.</p>
<p>— Уже гораздо лучше.</p>
<p>— Пусти.</p>
<p>— Но все равно средненько.</p>
<p>— Завали, Фрэнк.</p>
<p>Он умудряется ударить его локтем в ребра и в секундной паузе выкрутиться из хватки на шее, тут же, не теряя инерции, толкает Фокса к стене, прижимая предплечьем горло.</p>
<p>Конечно же, тот успевает упереть ему нож под ребра. Острый кончик лезвия проходит через форму и Солид ощущает, как он раздражающе царапает кожу на каждом вдохе.</p>
<p>Фокс наклоняется к нему так близко, что у него перехватывает дыхание, но к его разочарованию он просто говорит:</p>
<p>— Ты что, пил?</p>
<p>— У меня была ретроспектива.</p>
<p>— Ты пил с Миллером? Тебя башкой приложило на спарринге?</p>
<p>— А что не так?</p>
<p>— Дэйв, держись от него подальше. Он тебе не дружок.</p>
<p>— Тебе-то что?</p>
<p>— Действительно, мне-то что? Не мне же мозги промывают.</p>
<p>— Вообще-то мы про тебя говорили.</p>
<p>— Да? И что же ты рассказал?</p>
<p>— Что ты заноза в заднице, Фрэнк, убери нож, ты мне уже весь бок исколол.</p>
<p>Фокс не снисходит до ответа, но холодное острие действительно исчезает с ребер, хотя он даже не чувствует, чтобы рука двигалась.<br/>
— И что теперь?</p>
<p>— Что теперь? А зачем ты притащился?</p>
<p>— Поговорить.</p>
<p>— С Миллером не наговорился?</p>
<p>Он цокает языком, нахмуриваясь.</p>
<p>Молчание повисает не обычное, комфортное для них, а такое, будто что-то должно произойти.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Фокс раздраженно выдыхает через зубы. По-хорошему, ему должно быть все равно. У Дэйва своя голова на плечах, плюс за ним приглядывает сам Босс, так что он даже не может себе представить, что за идею мог бы ему подкинуть Миллер, чтобы она навредила Солиду. Только вот его подтачивает сомнение и неясное раздражение каждый раз, когда он слышит об этом. Миллеру он, конечно, не верит ни на грамм, но и что с того? Людей, которым он вообще верит, можно пересчитать по пальцам одной руки, и еще останется два вакантных места — это Босс, Наоми и, собственно, Дэйв.</p>
<p>Видимо, он молчит слишком долго, так что на лице у Солида появляется обеспокоенное выражение, и давление предплечья с горла исчезает — не то чтобы это доставляло особый дискомфорт. Солид неловко переминается с ноги на ногу и одергивает на нем помятую форму, чтобы чем-то заполнить паузу.</p>
<p>Конечно же, он лезет лизаться.</p>
<p>Конечно же, Фокс не может ему отказать — вернее, не хочет, но в этом он признаваться не будет даже самому себе. Правда, он быстро убеждается, что идея была не из лучших, стимуляторы все еще работают, и Дэйв под его руками как искрящий провод, так что все занимает куда дольше времени, чем он предполагал, и под конец у него уже все болит.</p>
<p>После Солид прикуривает, и огонек зажигалки на мгновение высвечивает его лицо в темноте, делая его открытым и куда более молодым, чем он обычно выглядит в жизни, нахмуренный и собранный. Он упирается локтями в колени, расслабленно сгорбившись, и глубоко затягивается. В полумраке видны скорее формы и очертания, но заметно, как спина его блестит тонкой пленкой пота, особенно напряженные под кожей мышцы, когда он передает сигарету в сторону, не глядя.</p>
<p>Фокс берет ее, тоже затягивается. Вообще его бесит курево в помещении, особенно там, где он собирается спать — это больше ритуал, инициация. Если вы делите постель, делить сигарету в порядке вещей. Они делили куда большее — окопы, обоймы, бинты, так что это воспринимается как само собой разумеющееся.</p>
<p>Он позволяет себе одну затяжку, потом встает и одевается — ему не нравится чувствовать себя расслабленным и уязвимым. Солид все так же сидит в изножье кровати, занимая почти половину узкой солдатской койки. Под настроение Фокс бы дал ему беззлобную тычку в ребра — попытался бы дать, инициируя спарринг уже со своей стороны. Сейчас ему не хочется, так что он просто укладывается обратно на койку, согнув одно колено, чтобы дать Солиду место.</p>
<p>— Ты помнишь войну? — внезапно спрашивает Снейк, и вопрос живо снимает с него сонливость.</p>
<p>— С чего ты решил вспомнить? — подозрительно спрашивает Фокс.</p>
<p>— Да так, — пожимает плечами Солид. — Недавно зашел разговор.</p>
<p>Он встает, чтобы выкинуть окурок, обратно ложится уже на соседнюю пустующую койку.<br/>
— Я все помню.</p>
<p>Солид молчит, долго. Фокс уже решает, что он быстро заснул.</p>
<p>— Я тоже, — наконец, говорит он. — Помнишь Хаджу?</p>
<p>— Когда ты ковырял из меня пальцем пулю? Сложно забыть.</p>
<p>— Эй, мы застряли почти на сутки, иначе бы ты прямо там откинулся.</p>
<p>Фокс хмыкает.</p>
<p>— А Басра?</p>
<p>— Когда авиаподдержку вызвали прямо на нашу позицию?</p>
<p>Солид смеется. Фокс понимает, что и сам улыбается.</p>
<p>— Вот это ад был, — задумчиво говорит Дэйв. — Но не хуже, чем когда мы форсировали Евфрат.</p>
<p>— Да ладно, даже это не сравнится с отступлением через Кувейт.</p>
<p>— Ты мне тогда жизнь спас.</p>
<p>— Не заморачивайся.</p>
<p>Они молчат какое-то время. Солид тянется за второй сигаретой, но недовольное хмыканье Фокса его останавливает. Так что вместо этого он закладывает руки за голову и говорит:</p>
<p>— Знаешь, я иногда думаю, что на войне мне нравилось гораздо больше, чем здесь.</p>
<p>— Это пройдет.</p>
<p>Нет, не пройдет. Фокс знает это на своей шкуре — таким, как они, суждено всю жизнь провести в бою. А когда есть только одна сторона, куда нужно стрелять, все гораздо проще. Он собирается что-то еще сказать, как Дэйв внезапно прикладывает его:</p>
<p>— Если бы не ты, я бы сюда не пошел.</p>
<p>Головой Фокс понимает, что это не упрек, и что он вкладывал в свои слова что-то абсолютно другое, но ему становится так невыносимо стыдно, что хочется закрыть лицо руками.</p>
<p>— Спи, — удается ему выдавить из себя.</p>
<p>Солид тихо смеется.</p>
<p>— Есть, сэр, — говорит он и отворачивается лицом к стенке.</p>
<p>Фокс пялится какое-то время еще в темноту, потом встает и снова садится за стол, зажигает над ним свет. Достает из висящей рядом разгрузки пустые магазины и начинает собирать под себя — рутинные движения позволяют отвлечься от паники. Обычный патрон, обычный патрон, трассер, обычный патрон, обычный патрон, трассер. Умиротворяющее щелканье его немного успокаивает, так что, набрав магазин с трассерами и один с разрывными, он откладывает лоток с патронами россыпью и возвращается к койкам вместе со стулом, садится у изголовья, вытягивая ноги.</p>
<p>Дэйв что-то невнятно говорит во сне, но Фокс кладет ему руку на плечо, и он тут же замолкает.</p>
<p>Этой ночью он так и не засыпает.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Каз в основном просто делает вид, что его не интересует происходящее на базе, если это не прямые действия его подчиненных. На самом деле он знает каждый угол, каждого солдата и все происходящее. Поразительно, сколько можно узнать, если просто заткнуться и внимательно послушать, не пытаясь перекричать и перекроить происходящее. Иногда он думает, что стоило бы понять это раньше — куда раньше. Может, тогда он не очутился бы здесь.</p>
<p>Хотя о сегодняшнем событии можно было бы узнать, даже не особо интересуясь, новости разносятся быстро. Он смотрит на часы и откладывает очередную папку с документами, устало потирая переносицу. Потом быстро накидывает куртку и выходит, даже не закрывая офис — ковыляет в сторону тренировочных залов. Найти происходящее несложно, толпа собралась уже приличная, солдаты плотным кольцом окружают центральную часть. Еще бы, не каждый раз удается посмотреть, как легендарный оперативник и главный выскочка из новичков начищают друг другу рожи. Каз бесцеремонно распихивает собравшихся костылем, на него возмущенно оглядываются, но тут же затыкаются, рассмотрев получше. Некоторые начинают оборачиваться, кто-то опасливо отходит подальше. Если по-хорошему, это сборище не особо нарушает устав: до отбоя еще почти час, у большинства сейчас свободное время, если сюда не затесался кто-то, кто предательски бросил наряд и сбежал посмотреть на бой. Но солдаты хорошо знают, что Хеллмастер может устроить взбучку каждому здесь, включая и самих участников боя.</p>
<p>Он подходит почти к переднему ряду, но не выходит вперед, занимает место, где ему видно происходящее, но сам он полускрыт чужими плечами. Рослый солдат — Флейм Рейвен, спец по тяжелой артиллерии — вполоборота спрашивает полушепотом, не глядя на него:</p>
<p>— Ставить будешь? Принимаю последние.</p>
<p>— Азартные игры порочат облик солдата, Рейвен, — таким же доверительным полушепотом отвечает ему Каз. — Так что принимать ты будешь завтра у меня на построении.</p>
<p>Солдат мгновенно оборачивается на него, бледный от испуга, открывает и закрывает рот, тщетно пытаясь придумать оправдание.</p>
<p>— Завтра, я же сказал, — отмахивается от него Каз.</p>
<p>Потом лезет в карман, копается среди ключей и достает мятую банкноту.</p>
<p>— А пока что двадцатку на Снейка.</p>
<p>Рейвен неловко кивает и отворачивается, что-то записывая.</p>
<p>Солид и Фокс пока прохаживаются друг вокруг друга широким кругом — обманчиво расслабленные, изучают противника. Каз успевает заметить, как напрягаются плечи Фокса под майкой-борцовкой, но Солид успевает напасть первым — Фокс блокирует его обманный удар, пружинисто отскакивает от следующего за ним апперкота. Тут же стремительно переносит вес вперед и нападает сам, Снейк едва успевает увернуться от локтя, на который его тащит инерция от предыдущего удара. Сокращает дистанцию — замах, клинч, буквально на пару секунд они застревают, прижатые к друг другу — отскок, боевая стойка.</p>
<p>Толпа вокруг оживляется. Кто-то одобрительно свистит.</p>
<p>Каз смотрит с интересом, стараясь не пропустить ни единого движения. CQC хоть и боевое искусство, но с акцентом скорее на «искусство» — он помнит прекрасно первый урок боя, который ему преподал Снейк, другой Снейк. Каз всегда считал, что он неплох в драке, детство на улицах во многом этому поспособствовало, но в тот раз он спустя всего пару секунд оказался лицом в грязи, с рукой, заломленной до хруста.</p>
<p>После он видел CQC множество раз, на множестве спаррингов, но посмотреть на то, как сходятся те, кто действительно в нем хорош, каждый раз завораживающе.</p>
<p>И Фокс, и Солид двигаются текуче, пластично, но стремительно. Резкая атака, быстрый блок, возвращение на дистанцию. Фокс опытнее, и хотя он более узок в плечах, он жилистый и выносливый, привык брать молниеносными атаками. Снейк, более крепко сбитый, уворачивается на чистых рефлексах, но берет силой и напором.</p>
<p>Каз, в общем-то, и без этого почти был уверен, но, когда они сходятся в клинче второй раз, цепляясь друг другу за плечи, он убеждается абсолютно точно — эти двое трахаются. Достаточно давно, судя по всему. Никакая дружба, никакая совместная служба или спарринги не научат настолько уверенно чувствовать чужое тело под пальцами.</p>
<p>Он бы сложил руки на груди, но проклятый костыль мешается, так что он опирается двумя ладонями на ручку трости. Рейвен, все еще опасливо косящийся на него, отступает в сторону, чтобы дать больше пространства — это чуть больше открывает Каза, и он четко видит, как Солид, цепко оглядывающий происходящее вокруг наравне с противником, как и пристало хорошему бойцу, замечает его и чуть шире раскрывает глаза.</p>
<p>Секундная задержка — полусекундная даже, но он успевает пропустить мощный хук в челюсть, и пока он трясет головой, приходя в себя, Фокс дает ему быструю подножку. Они падают оба, пытаясь перехватить инициативу, но так же быстро расплетаются, вскакивая на ноги. Снова сходятся и расходятся, и, возможно, ему кажется, но Солид переходит к более напористым атакам, вкладывая больше старания в приемы.</p>
<p>В руке в Фокса появляется нож, лезвие блестящей рыбкой скользит в его пальцах. Толпа одобрительно гудит, наконец-то началась самая интересная часть. Солид отскакивает от замаха раз, второй, но сам нож не достает. Он подставляет предплечье под скользящий удар так, что лезвие самым кончиком прочерчивает кровавую царапину, и Фокс на какое-то мгновение теряет напор. Мгновения Солиду вполне хватает, чтобы перехватить запястье, подбить противнику колени и тяжело навалиться сверху, выкручивая сустав. Фокс извивается, пытаясь освободиться, но Снейк держит его в мертвом захвате, так, что чуть больше давления — и сломает руку. Фокс что-то говорит под нос и два раза хлопает свободной рукой по полу, сдаваясь. Часть толпы взрывается поддерживающими криками, часть недовольно шумит. Начинается общее движение, кто-то свистит.</p>
<p>Каз смотрит на Фокса — тот что-то говорит Солиду, не обращая внимания на шум и людей вокруг, лицо у него расслабленное. Потом он хмурится, Каз замечает это в тот же момент, когда Солид поворачивается к нему и улыбается, все так же расслабленно сидя верхом на Фоксе и удерживая его запястье под углом. Наверное, парень заслужил похвалы кивком или хотя бы саркастичного пожатия плечами, значащего, что он и не сомневался, хоть какой-то обратной связи. Только вот Каз не может отвести глаза от противоположной стены зала — вначале он замечает только сизые клубы дыма в рассеянном искусственном свете, потом уже лицо. Из-за теней обе глазницы кажутся пустыми.</p>
<p>Он стоит отдельно, особняком. Солдаты начинают оборачиваться и отдавать честь, вытянувшись по струнке, Биг Босс милостиво кивает, но глядит все так же остро Казу в глаза, и он прекрасно знает, что тот смотрит в ответ, хотя он, как всегда, в своих очках.</p>
<p>До Каза доходит абсурдность всей ситуации — Фокс смотрит на Солида, Солид смотрит на него, он пялится на сраного Биг Босса. Каз прикладывает металлические пальцы к виску в издевательском подобии салюта и разворачивается, направляясь к выходу.</p>
<p>Хватит с него на сегодня.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Утром Флейм Рейвен получает трое суток изолятора и повышенный норматив на месяц за организацию ставок. Потом срок удваивается за недостойную солдата ФОКСХАУНДа небрежность и невнимательность — Каз ядовито зачитывает весь список участников, который вчера вытащил у Рейвена из кармана. Все получают страшный нагоняй и штрафные наряды.<br/>
Все, включая Снейка, Каз особенно подчеркивает, что хоть его и не было в списках, но он был соучастником, чье незнание не освобождает от ответственности.</p>
<p>Одну только беседу он проводит не при всех, а в своем кабинете.</p>
<p>— При всем уважении, сэр, я отчитываюсь не перед вами.</p>
<p>Каз откидывается на стуле, рассматривая Фокса. Тот стоит навытяжку, но это скорее дань уважения формальности. Ему даже не за что зацепиться — у Грей Фокса всегда бесстрастное лицо, у Грей Фокса всегда идеальное исполнение приказов, у Грей Фокса всегда полные отчеты по миссиям, ни к чему не придраться. Лучший оперативник в резерве на данный момент, правая рука самого Босса, будь он проклят. Будь они оба прокляты.</p>
<p>Большая часть его личного дела классифицирована — сплошные черные полосы и вырванные листы. Один-единственный раз, очень давно, Босс обмолвился, как спас мальчишку во Вьетнаме — разглядел в озлобленным звереныше с запекшейся кровью под обломанными ногтями стальной стержень прирожденного солдата.</p>
<p>Да уж, ему всегда везло на убийц.</p>
<p>— Ты отчитываешься перед командованием ФОКСХАУНДа, солдат, — сухо говорит Каз. — Если ты будешь временно отстранен, придется оформлять отказ от назначения.</p>
<p>Это все блеф, конечно. Отстранить доверенного лейтенанта Биг Босса смогут только девять грамм свинца в затылок.</p>
<p>— Но так как миссия срочная, нужна будет кандидатура на замену. Есть какие-то предложения? Я думаю, Солид Снейк отлично справится. Вы достаточно работали вместе для рекомендации?</p>
<p>Попадание. Грей Фокс хмурится, глядя на него.</p>
<p>Он знает, куда это назначение и с какими людьми. И он знает, что это задание пришло через Биг Босса — просто ему не нравится получать приказы от Миллера.</p>
<p>Еще меньше ему, видимо, нравится, что Миллер поднимает тему Солида в этом разговоре.</p>
<p>— Солид Снейк еще не прошел аттестацию для таких операций, — бесстрастно говорит Фокс. — Хотя я не могу не отметить его быстрый прогресс и отличные показатели.</p>
<p>Сухая канцелярия. Не прикопаться.</p>
<p>— Но тебя на лопатки он уложил, — отвечает Миллер едва улыбаясь, оставляя на стороне Фокса додумывать, что он вкладывает в эту фразу.</p>
<p>Сказанное повисает между ними тяжело. Взгляд у Грей Фокса становится слегка угрожающим.</p>
<p>— У меня нет времени играть с тобой в гляделки, — говорит Каз и бросает папку с брифингом на стол.</p>
<p>Фокс колеблется пару секунд, потом берет папку со стола.</p>
<p>— Разрешите идти?</p>
<p>— Свободен, — раздраженно отмахивается от него Каз, углубляясь в другие документы. — Можешь сходить рассказать Биг Боссу, как тебя заставили выполнять твою же работу.</p>
<p>Второе попадание. Взгляд у Фокса становится неприятным. По челюсти проходятся желваки. Но он молчит, отдает честь и выходит из кабинета.</p>
<p>Каз позволяет себе ухмыльнуться, когда дверь за Фоксом закрывается. Этот разговор остался за ним.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Им даже не нужно ничего говорить — когда Фокс заворачивает за угол административного здания, Снейк быстро тушит окурок и отлипает от стены, в пару шагов нагоняя его и подстраивается под скорость, равняясь с ним.</p>
<p>— Разнос? — говорит Солид, снова прикуривая.</p>
<p>— Меня не будет какое-то время, — говорит Фокс, игнорируя его вопрос.</p>
<p>— Из-за вчерашнего?</p>
<p>— Нет.</p>
<p>Они идут через лагерь, в сторону палаток. Фоксу нужно собраться, его подберут через пару часов.</p>
<p>— У тебя вроде сейчас штрафное дежурство, — вопросительно говорит он.</p>
<p>Снейк кивает.</p>
<p>— И по какой причине ты тут?</p>
<p>— Конвоирую оперативника к месту сбора. В любой момент времени должна быть возможность связи и быстрой замены при случае...</p>
<p>— Миллер заставил тебя учить регламенты? Это твое штрафное дежурство?</p>
<p>— Я уже выучил, — пожимает плечами Солид. — Так что решил подкрепить теорию практикой.</p>
<p>Фокс хмыкает. Они почти доходят до его палатки, когда Солид внезапно говорит:</p>
<p>— Ты поддался.</p>
<p>— Нет. Просто не ожидал, что ты полезешь на нож. Хороший прием, но работает только с тем, кто действительно не хочет тебя убить — так что не пытайся больше его проворачивать.</p>
<p>— Эй, это твой же прием с прошлого раза.</p>
<p>— У Босса учись, а не у меня.</p>
<p>— Двух одинаковых боев не бывает, каждый требует своей стратегии.</p>
<p>Фокса едва не передергивает — несмотря на его собственные слова, слишком странно слышать прямую цитату Биг Босса от Солида. Он частенько слышал эти слова, когда его в очередной раз утыкали лицом в пол с болевым захватом. Босс всегда был жестким, но отличным учителем.</p>
<p>— Надолго? — вырывает его из размышлений вопрос Солида.</p>
<p>Он не разменивается на большое количество слов, болтовня его утомляет. Это Фоксу всегда нравилось — такой же скупой на эмоции и слова, он ценит то, что им вдвоем вся эта шелуха не нужна. Хотя, признаться честно, иногда ему нравится видеть, как может неуловимо меняться вечно мрачное лицо Солида.</p>
<p>Фокс пожимает плечами в качестве ответа. Снейк вопросительно приподнимает бровь, и Фокс кивает. Они оба быстро оглядываются, мгновенно оценивая обстановку, прежде чем проскользнуть в палатку — Снейк, не теряя времени, прикусывает его за нижнюю губу и тут же отпускает, опускается на колени, берется за пряжку ремня и смотрит снизу-вверх. Выглядит он слегка нетерпеливо и самую малость самодовольно. Фокс запускает руку ему в отрастающие волосы на затылке, тянет почти до боли. В голове мелькает предательская мысль, что хотя бы здесь Миллер определенно проиграл — с такого ракурса он Солида точно не видел и вряд ли увидит.</p>
<p>— Фокс, — говорит он. — Ты заснул?</p>
<p>— Оцениваю обстановку.</p>
<p>— Хороший солдат всегда должен быть готов к нападению, — насмешливо говорит Солид очередную классическую максиму, опять неосознанно попадая в слабое место.</p>
<p>Снова цитировать Биг Босса ему точно не стоило. Определенно не в этот момент. Нарастающее возбуждение тут же исчезает, будто его окатили холодной водой. Фокс меняется в лице, и судя по взгляду Солида, тот это заметил.</p>
<p>— Не в настроении, — говорит Фокс, убирая руки.</p>
<p>Солид только пожимает плечами и встает, отряхивая колени. Он даже не задет — они уже давно условились в повседневности этого всего. Фоксу всегда нравился этот утилитарный подход. Сейчас ему снова начинает казаться, что что-то идет неуловимо не так.</p>
<p>Снейк молча курит, глядя, как Фокс собирает необходимый минимум вещей. Возле самого выхода из палатки Фокс задерживается — видно, что он колеблется, думает и оценивает, стоит ли что-то говорить. В конце концов, он все-таки произносит:<br/>
— Поосторожнее с Миллером.</p>
<p>Открытое выражение лица Солида мгновенно исчезает, и он уходит в упрямую оборону — угрюмый взгляд из-подо лба, крепко сжатые губы. Фокс знает эту его гримасу, этот защитный фасад, который Солид при всех носит как обычную личность, и то, что он пользуется этим приемом при нем, Фоксу очень не нравится.</p>
<p>— Да в чем твоя проблема с Миллером? — спрашивает Снейк. — Мы вроде уже проходили этот разговор.</p>
<p>Момент упущен, но Фоксу совсем не хочется прощаться на этой ноте. Ему хочется сказать что-то, что пробилось бы через защитный слой Солида, но что бы он не сказал сейчас, это будет звучать фальшиво.</p>
<p>— Я просто хочу сказать, чтобы ты доверял только себе.</p>
<p>Он коротко кивает и разворачивается, не дожидаясь ответа. Они не жмут друг другу руки.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>На высадке, у посадочной площадки базы его встречает Оцелот.</p>
<p>— Грей Фокс, — говорит он. — Рад снова работать с профессионалом.</p>
<p>Улыбка у него на лице кажется прорезью на листе бумаги.</p>
<p>Фокс кивает в ответ. Сам он нихрена не рад снова работать с этим профессионалом — глядеть за собственной спиной приходится в два раза тщательнее, когда он в деле.</p>
<p>Они молчат, пока идут через посадочную площадку, когда проходят через коридоры базы, освещенные холодными люминесцентными лампами. Судя по тому, что он успевает заметить на пропуске, которым открывает двери Оцелот, в этот раз они работают с МИ-6. Скорее, внутри МИ-6 — хотя как звучит официальная версия, которую скормили разведке, он все равно не узнает.</p>
<p>В зале брифинга над картой с отметками стоят два человека. Фоксу не удается сдержать удивление — всего секунда, пока он рассматривает лицо того, кого Оцелот представляет как главу операции, и еще секунда, чтобы перевести недоумевающий взгляд на самого Оцелота. Тот смотрит бесстрастно, словно все происходящее вполне в порядке вещей.</p>
<p>— Легендарный Грей Фокс, — тянет Илай. — Я давно хотел познакомиться.</p>
<p>Он не отвечает, только складывает руки на груди, вопросительно приподнимая бровь.</p>
<p>— О тебе поразительно мало известно, — говорит Илай, с нажимом заканчивая фразу. — Фрэнк.</p>
<p>— Фокс, — бесстрастно говорит он.</p>
<p>— Не делай так, — добавляет чуть более хмуро, указывая пальцем на другого.</p>
<p>— Он будет делать то, что сочтет нужным, — огрызается Илай.</p>
<p>— Не делай так, — с нажимом повторяет Фокс, глядя в непрозрачные черные стеклышки противогаза, игнорируя последнюю фразу.</p>
<p>Спутник Илая молчит, никак не реагируя, но тяжелое тупое давление внутри черепа исчезает, мысли перестают путаться.</p>
<p>— Обсудим детали, — невозмутимо прерывает молчание Оцелот.</p>
<p>Да уж. <i>Детали</i>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Он покидает их опорный пункт почти что с облегчением.</p>
<p>Если уж он раньше считал, что работа с Оцелотом — это худшая из возможных карт для расходных полевых оперативников, то сейчас их прошлые миссии кажутся отработкой на симуляторе.</p>
<p>Какого черта он здесь делает? Они добираются до объекта вначале на внедорожнике, потом пешком — никакой вертушки, максимально тихо. И ради чего? Ради того, чтобы Фокс привел им часового? По плану они даже не будут проникать на территорию объекта — только вытянут коды доступа к охранной системе на сегодня и посадят червя в систему. С этим справился бы любой из рекрутов первого года. С этим более чем справились бы они втроем — так для чего здесь он?</p>
<p>Шорох — и Фокс мгновенно кладет ладонь на рукоять пистолета, только чтобы встретиться взглядом с желтыми немигающими глазами.</p>
<p>Лиса замирает, припав на передние лапы. В пасти у нее безвольно свисающая тушка полевки, уши угрожающе прижаты к плоской голове. Она бы в жизни не подошла близко к человеку, сказывается близорукость на неподвижные предметы. Когда-то давно — очень давно — Биг Босс учил его читать лисьи следы, запоминать паттерны. Никто не путает отступления и маршруты изящнее, здоровые охотничьи псы, ослепленные адреналином, думают, что загоняют ее в угол, и слишком поздно соображают, что застряли в узких лисьих ходах.</p>
<p>Маленькая злобная убийца.</p>
<p>Фокс не двигается, чтобы дать ей возможность уйти с добычей. Лиса подозрительно принюхивается, пятится назад и меняет направление, скрываясь в кустах, не задевая ни одной травинки, бесшумно и мгновенно. Едва он успевает подумать, что это был хороший знак, как его чуткий слух улавливает шорох шагов — достаточно осторожные и умелые, чтобы не хрустеть ветками, недостаточно тихие, чтобы скрыться от кого-то вроде него. Фокс подбирается и быстрым отработанным движением достает нож, губы его растягивает нехорошая злая ухмылка предвкушения, которое адреналином колет кончики пальцев.</p>
<p>Это добыча уже для него.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Я сейчас задам тебе один вопрос, — говорит Фокс, закатывая рукава маскировочного костюма. — И ожидаю услышать на него четкий ответ.</p>
<p>Он проверяет крепление на перчатках и на пробу разминает пальцы. Потом размахивается и бьет солдата по лицу так, что тот падает вместе со стулом, к которому привязан стяжками. Фокс поднимает его обратно — часовой мычит через заклеенный рот.</p>
<p>— Это в профилактических целях, — говорит ему Фокс. Из-за балаклавы, натянутой на нижнюю часть лица, голос его звучит чуть глухо. — Можно сказать, я тебе представился.</p>
<p>Он одним движением отдирает пленному ото рта изоленту, и тот со всхлипом выдыхает.</p>
<p>— Начнем, — говорит Фокс, с хрустом разминая пальцы.</p>
<p>— Подожди, — говорит ему из-за плеча Илай.</p>
<p>— Зачем? — тут же разворачивается к нему Фокс.</p>
<p>— Мантис сам.</p>
<p>Он вопросительно поднимает брови.</p>
<p>— Будет куда быстрее, — говорит Илай. — И эффективнее.</p>
<p>Фокс кидает быстрый взгляд на Оцелота. Тот лишь скучающе пожимает плечами.</p>
<p>— У нас нет времени на развлечения, — сухо говорит Фокс.</p>
<p>— У нас есть время на то, что я скажу, — обрывает его Илай. — Я же сказал, что Мантис сделает гораздо быстрее.</p>
<p>Фокс колеблется еще какую-то секунду и все же отходит в сторону, скептически складывает руки на груди. Черная фигура Мантиса материализуется откуда-то из тени, скользит кругом возле пленного, пока они не оказываются лицом к лицу.</p>
<p>— Не надо, — сиплым голосом говорит солдат, панически отыскивая взглядом Фокса. — Я вам все скажу.</p>
<p>Мантис кладет ладони по обеим сторонам лица пленного и наклоняется к нему.</p>
<p>Спустя пару секунд тот заходится в беззвучном крике, запрокинув голову так, что кажется, у него сейчас сломается шея. От них буквально волной расходится тяжелый жар, давящий на виски так, что в затылке собирается тупая боль, будто от нехватки кислорода.</p>
<p>Дальше случается совсем уже невероятное — Мантис чуть приподнимается над полом. У пленного закатываются глаза, оставляя лишь устрашающие молочные белки. Изо рта у него начинает идти пена.</p>
<p>— Какого хрена, — растерянно говорит Фокс.</p>
<p>— Я тоже не в восторге, — отзывается у него за плечом Оцелот. — Низвести тонкую психологическую работу до подобного? Варварство.</p>
<p>— Какого хрена он творит? — игнорируя Оцелота, громче спрашивает Фокс.</p>
<p>— Достает информацию, — пожимает плечами Илай.</p>
<p>В помещении мигает свет. Волна жара, расходящаяся от Мантиса, кажется маревом.</p>
<p>Еще секунда — и все заканчивается. Мантис мягко опускается на пол, выпускает из рук лицо пленного. Его голова безвольно свешивается набок, изо рта тянется ниточка слюны. Глаза у него бессмысленные, остекленевшие.</p>
<p>Мантис поворачивается к Илаю, и тот чуть склоняет голову на бок, будто бы слушает. Они не обмениваются ни одним словом.</p>
<p>— Коды доступа есть, — безразлично говорит он. — Остался еще один вопрос.</p>
<p>— Какой, к черту, вопрос? — теряя терпение, переспрашивает Фокс. — Ты сделал из него гребаный овощ. Какой вопрос ты еще собираешься задать?</p>
<p>Оцелот недовольно выдыхает. Илай и бровью не ведет.</p>
<p>— Давай, — говорит он.</p>
<p>Мантис оказывается рядом совершенно неожиданно, кладет ему затянутые в перчатку пальцы на лицо, прихватывая за щеки — и тут же становится темно.</p>
<p>Он открывает глаза, глядя на свои руки.</p>
<p>Тут же поднимает ладони, трогая себя за шею и лицо, никакого чужого давления на них нет — будто бы он очнулся ото сна. Мерзко сосет под ложечкой, и он не может понять, что это за знакомое, но давно забытое чувство, будто тянет под ребрами. Он вздыхает полной грудью, но горло саднит, будто бы от кровоподтеков. Пальцами он нащупывает отвердевшие полосы на шее, будто бы его пытались удушить. Следы длинные, будто руки на нем были огромными.</p>
<p>Или это он меньше?</p>
<p>Он опускает глаза вниз, заторможенно оглядывая себя: острые голые колени, трижды обернутый вокруг тощей талии ремень на драных шортах, широкий камуфляжный китель, который висит на нем, как мешок — он снял его с взрослого, как, собственно, и все остальные предметы его небогатой экипировки. Торчащие загорелые ребра, все в ссадинах, впалый живот.</p>
<p>Он вдруг понимает, что это за тянущее ощущение под ребрами — голод. Не тот резкий и требовательный, когда организм сигнализирует истощением ресурса, если вдруг на миссии пришлось пару дней обойтись без пищи, а сосущий и пустой от регулярного недоедания.</p>
<p>Ему двенадцать лет, и только что он убил человека.</p>
<p>Не то чтобы это его сильно беспокоило, но в этот раз он чуть не облажался, и следы на шее лучшее тому подтверждение. Он садится на корточки и обтирает пожухлой травой свою главную драгоценность — широкий армейский нож, стальной клинок полуторной заточки длиной в его ладонь. Бурые пятна начавшей подсыхать крови сходят легко, но он тщательно очищает каждый сантиметр, прежде чем подняться и спрятать клинок в поясные ножны на боку, прикрытые огромным кителем, в котором теряется его костлявая фигура. Руки он кое-как обтирает о заношенные темные шорты и подозрительно оглядывается по сторонам.</p>
<p>Пространство вокруг меняется, материализует предметы из его памяти и тут же их убирает, но он не видит в этом ничего странного. Окровавленная рука со спазматически сжатыми пальцами. Обгоревший остов джипа. Плачущая чумазая девочка с лохматым гнездом темных волос. Еще трупы. Поодаль стоят два мальчика одних с ним лет — он их откуда-то отдаленно знает. У рыжего нет ни носа, ни век, и он отчаянно цепляется за руку светленького со злым лицом. Трупы, еще трупы. Костер и греющаяся на нем банка с солдатским рационом. Спиной к нему сидит человек, сгорбившись и бессильно упершись локтями в колени.</p>
<p>Его тут раньше не было. Человек не вооружен, он прямо сейчас может подкрасться со спины и набросить удавку на шею. На нем песчаного цвета форма зеленых беретов, засаленная и потертая на плечах там, где обычно крепятся ремни разгрузки. </p>
<p>— Фрэнк? — говорит человек, оборачиваясь через плечо.</p>
<p>Фрэнк?</p>
<p>Да, так его зовут. Он уже отвык от этого имени. Партизаны зовут его Йегер — охотник. На ноже у него зарубки для каждого, чью жизнь он отнял своими руками. Рукоять изрезана с двух сторон.</p>
<p>Он знает сидящего человека, хотя ни разу его не видел. Обходит спереди и становится перед ним, уперев руки в бока.</p>
<p>— Что случилось?</p>
<p>— Я убил человека.</p>
<p>— Не драматизируй, Дэйв. Ты не первый день на войне, и ты отлично стреляешь.</p>
<p>— Перерезал горло и держал, закрыв рот, пока он не истек кровью.</p>
<p>Он протягивает Фоксу руки, будто показывая. Засохшую кровь чертовски сложно оттереть, она забивается под ногти, между пальцами, в бороздки кожи на костяшках, в линии на ладони. На рукаве формы у него тоже темные подтеки закоревших влажных пятен. Фокс протягивает в ответ свои — грязные, с обломанными ногтями, тоже в следах засохшей крови между пальцами, которые он не позаботился смыть.</p>
<p>Дэйву только недавно исполнилось девятнадцать, но он высокий и плечистый, даже сидя, он почти что по ключицы его тщедушному детскому телу, которое плохо растет из-за недоедания. Фокс смотрит снизу-вверх, насупившись, а потом утыкается ему лицом в грудь, неожиданно качнувшись вперед. Замирает на какое-то мгновение, беспомощно подняв руки, а потом, переведя дыхание, придерживает его ладонью за плечи, гладит колючий ежик по-армейски подстриженных волос.</p>
<p>— Каждый раз будет так? — глухо спрашивает Дэйв ему в живот. Горячее дыхание щекочет кожу.</p>
<p>— Нет. Потом станет все равно.</p>
<p>— Я не хочу, чтобы мне становилось все равно.</p>
<p>— Я тоже, — честно говорит он.</p>
<p>Кто-то стоит у него за спиной. Два человека.</p>
<p>— Где он сейчас? — спрашивает незнакомый голос.</p>
<p>Дэйв поднимает руки и отчаянно обнимает его за спину, еще плотнее прижимаясь лицом к груди.</p>
<p>Фокс открывает глаза.</p>
<p>Ему тут же кажется, будто у него сейчас лопнут склеры, треснет череп от чрезмерного внутреннего давления, забрызгав кровавой кашей весь намордник Мантису. Паникующий мозг лихорадочно подает агонизирующие сигналы вразнобой — у него непроизвольно дергаются кончики пальцев, сводит судорогой поясницу и тут же отпускает. От напряжения лопаются сосуды, и из ноздрей тонкой щекотной струйкой начинает стекать кровь.</p>
<p>Почти бессознательно он отмечает, что Оцелот что-то говорит Илаю на русском, и Илай на русском же огрызается. Этого языка Фокс не знает, но знает, судя по всему, Мантис — через месиво мыслей пробивается, будто шипящая радиопередача, фраза <i>порча имущества ФОКСХАУНДа</i>.</p>
<p>— Где он сейчас? — повторяет голос у него в голове, и виски взрываются раскаленной болью.</p>
<p>Чудовищным усилием он поднимает пистолет и кладет скрюченный судорогой палец на спусковой крючок. У него нет ни времени, ни мыслительного ресурса подумать, пока его синапсы корчатся в агонии, так что он поступает, как чувствует — тем темным, простым и животным, что контролирует его рефлексы.</p>
<p>Он мог бы выстрелить в Мантиса — нерационально и рискованно, мог бы вынести мозги себе, уперев ствол под челюсть — красивый жест для слабаков. Вместо этого он одним движением, кажется, едва не рвущим спазмированные бицепсы, направляет пистолет в сторону, безошибочно целясь в лицо Илая.</p>
<p>На мгновение в голове у него становится так тихо, что начинает звенеть в ушах.</p>
<p>Потом он слышит смешок Оцелота.</p>
<p>— Я предупреждал, — говорит он.</p>
<p>Фокс брезгливым шлепком скидывает руку Мантиса у себя с лица.</p>
<p>— Я говорил так не делать, — зло произносит он и с размаху бьет его в висок рукоятью пистолета, все так же спазматически зажатого в ладони.</p>
<p>Мантис падает на колени, обхватив бритую голову ладонями.</p>
<p>— Об этом ты пожалеешь, — дрожащим от ярости голосом говорит Илай.</p>
<p>— Как насчет порчи имущества МИ-6? — спрашивает Фокс, оборачиваясь к нему. — У меня есть полномочия на время операции, правда я должен буду отчитаться перед своим командующим. Но я вполне готов.</p>
<p>— Я глава этой операции.</p>
<p>— Я не с тобой разговариваю, — коротко обрывает его Фокс, глядя в глаза Оцелоту.</p>
<p>Оцелот прекрасно знает, о чем он говорит. О ком он говорит. Клинок это обоюдоострый, потому что Оцелот знает куда больше и об этой миссии, и том, что, черт возьми, происходит.</p>
<p>— Операция выполнена успешно, — говорит Оцелот со скучающим выражением лица. — Отдел безопасности займется работой с системой, как только получит коды. Полевая часть завершена.</p>
<p>Фокс сжимает зубы. Он без слова разворачивается на пятках и подходит к пленному — тот все так же бессмысленно пялится в пространство, пуская слюни. Зрачки у него разного размера, не реагирующие на свет.</p>
<p>Он сворачивает ему шею. Никто ничего не говорит.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>В карцере холодно и узко, как в гробу. Можно встать, можно сесть и даже пройти пару шагов, но лечь нормально невозможно — чтобы вытянуться в полный рост, металлической жесткой койке не хватает пространства на каких-то двадцать сантиметров. Хуже всего электрическая лампа холодного света под самым потолком, которая не выключается круглые сутки. Лучше бы уж тут было просто темно.</p>
<p>Вначале он короткими интервалами отсыпался, прикрыв глаза рукавом, и поочередно отжимался и прохаживался, чтобы размять затекшую спину. Потом со скуки считал, чтобы по двум обходам и одной кормежке рассчитать время суток.</p>
<p>Теперь он сидит, полуприкрыв глаза, раз за разом воспроизводя в памяти сборку-разборку оружия. На сегодня он оставляет любимую девяносто вторую беретту модификации F — на первый взгляд они почти одинаковые, но на ощупь никогда не спутаешь обычную рукоять и чуть более изогнутую переднюю сторону модифицированной. Он почти что ощущает приятную тяжесть холодного металла в руке, раз за разом проходится по давно заученному процессу. Обойма, затвор, пружина. Достать и продуть направляющую ось, смазать сборку курка, смазать рычаг задержки, проверить сборку предохранителя, почистить проточку на затворе.</p>
<p>Фокс из огнестрела до сих пор предпочитает классический кольт. M1191, легенда, прошедшая через две мировые войны. Почти в два раза тяжелее, почти в два раза меньше патронов — они спорят об этом каждый раз, и каждый раз на аргумент Солида, что пятнадцать выстрелов из беретты снимут пятнадцать врагов, Фокс отвечает, что если с оставшимися после пустой обоймы противниками ты не можешь справиться почти килограммом металла в своей руке, то грош тебе цена как оперативнику. Только полный дурак доверяет свою жизнь оружию.</p>
<p>Он даже чуть улыбается, вспоминая их обычный разговор, но из мыслей его вырывает глухой звук. Во внешнем коридоре лязгает решетка. Слишком рано для обеда, слишком поздно для обхода — возможно, привели кого-то новенького. Судя по звукам, человек один — нет, значит внеплановый обход. Кроме шагов, слышится металлический скрежет, в котором он опознает стул, который тащат за собой — он рассмотрел их на посту, пока его вели, на ножках нет резиновых подкладок. Человек в коридоре приволакивает ногу — вот это уже интересно. Солид мгновенно поднимается на ноги и перемещается к самой двери, опершись на стену так, чтобы видеть часть коридора, когда откроется дверца окошка, его единственная связь с внешним миром здесь.</p>
<p>Защелка открывается с металлическим лязгом, запуская немного свежего воздуха из коридора. Посетителя целиком ему не видно, только то, как он укладывает локоть на откинутую дверцу, усевшись на стул, и открывает в руках папку, листая в ней бумаги.</p>
<p>— Сэр, — говорит Солид коротко, ничем не выдавая свою радость, за которую ему даже немного неловко перед самим собой. Он ожидал выволочку, когда выйдет, конечно, но на посещение даже не надеялся.</p>
<p>Голос у него немного хриплый, хотя молчал он от силы пару дней.</p>
<p>— Какой позор, — говорит Миллер, продолжая листать бумаги в папке. — Лучший оперативник из моего подразделения в карцере за драку с сослуживцем. Премии мне не видать.</p>
<p>— Это была самооборона, сэр.</p>
<p>— С другой стороны, парень, с которым ты сцепился, до сих пор в госпитале, — продолжает Миллер, игнорируя его слова.</p>
<p>— Мне очень жаль, сэр.</p>
<p>Он фыркает.</p>
<p>— А устав тебе нарушать было, значит, не жаль?</p>
<p>— Виноват, сэр. Я лишь ответил на удар. Рефлексы.</p>
<p>— Да, я видел. Крайне удачно, что вы так хорошо попали в захват камеры, верно? И удар ты принял по касательной тоже по чистой удаче, так ведь?</p>
<p>Миллер его не видит, поэтому Солид позволяет себе чуть улыбнуться краешком рта. От движения синяк на скуле отдается тупой болью — но это только кровоподтек, мягкие ткани. Ни одного шанса, что была задета кость.</p>
<p>— Как это отражено в уставе? Быстро.</p>
<p>— Причинение вреда сослуживцу, физические увечья средней тяжести.</p>
<p>— Наказание?</p>
<p>— Дисциплинарный батальон, до полутора лет.</p>
<p>— Тогда почему ты здесь?</p>
<p>— Есть доказательство факта самообороны на физическом видеоносителе.</p>
<p>— А что, если камеры вдруг перестали работать?</p>
<p>— Более трех свидетелей.</p>
<p>Миллер цокает языком.</p>
<p>— Все успел просчитать? И быстро, судя по записи. Так уж сильно тебя задело то, что сказал Хоук?</p>
<p>Солид не отвечает.</p>
<p>— С той только разницей, — продолжает Миллер. — Что Хоук вообще не про тебя говорил. Ну, может упомянул походя, но его пламенная речь касалась другого человека. Ты что же, реально думаешь, что такому, как он, нужно, чтобы за него вступались? И что его вообще может волновать мнение рекрутов типа Хоука?</p>
<p>Это точно. Если бы Фокс узнал, что он полез из-за него в драку, то самому бы навалял в первую очередь.</p>
<p>— Клевета тоже внесена в устав.</p>
<p>— Придержи-ка язык, сержант.</p>
<p>— Виноват, сэр.</p>
<p>Миллер что-то говорит сам себе, вчитываясь в документы в папке, потом с хлопком закрывает ее и раздраженно выдыхает.</p>
<p>— Я иногда удивляюсь, почему в ФОКСХАУНДе в позывные берут только животных, упуская такое разнообразие рыб, — говорит он. — Тебе вот замечательно подошел бы лосось — отличная рыба, сильная и мощная, но упрямая и тупая, как бревно. Прет, выбиваясь из сил, против течения, чтобы в итоге умереть.</p>
<p>Это должно быть выговором, но Солид воспринимает это почти как комплимент.</p>
<p>— А твоему дружку Фоксу как раз подошел бы желтохвост. Знаешь, что про него говорят? Что он сменяет три названия за свою жизнь, а все равно попадается в сети.</p>
<p>Такой поговорки Солид, конечно, не знает, зато он знает, что желтохвост довольно редкая рыба — потому что водится только в одних водах.</p>
<p>Япония. Вот оно что.</p>
<p>Солид едва не хмыкает, очень довольный. Это уже не ошметки, огрызки информации, которые он, тщательно наблюдая, заносит в свой крайне небольшой список фактов, которые он знает о Миллере — бренд виски, дозировки обезболивающих, микромимика — это уже хороший кусок исходных данных. Он давно приметил легкую раскосость в разрезе глаз в те редкие моменты, когда Миллер снимает очки — остаточный эпикантус легко спутать просто с нависшим веком, но он приметен, если знать, на что смотреть.</p>
<p>У Фокса похожий разрез глаз, только чуть более вздернутый вьетнамский.</p>
<p>— Ты вообще слушаешь, что я тебе говорю?</p>
<p>— Конечно, сэр. Желтохвост или лакедра японская, ценная промысловая рыба.</p>
<p>Миллер сбивается, видимо, понимая, что ненароком выдал слишком много информации.</p>
<p>— Сообразительный, — говорит он. — Лучше бы ты учился по делу мозгами пораскинуть.</p>
<p>Они опять молчат. Миллер постукивает уголком папки об откинутую металлическую дверцу. </p>
<p>— Хоть ты и провел неуставную операцию, но просчитал все быстро и исполнил на отлично, — наконец говорит он. — В качестве поощрения.</p>
<p>Он протягивает через металлическое окошко пачку сигарет с открытым уголком, и у Солида даже учащается сердцебиение. От никотиновой ломки он за эти три дня едва на стену не лез.</p>
<p>— Одну, — предупреждает Миллер.</p>
<p>Он, рискнув, берет две.</p>
<p>— Ну и наглость.</p>
<p>Солид не успевает ответить — металлическая дверца окошка, соединяющая его с остальным миром, захлопывается с обратной стороны. Он даже успевает пожалеть, что все-таки взял две, но тут со скрежетом открывается основная дверь. Он озадаченно замирает с занесенной на середине движения рукой, пока собирался заложить сигарету за ухо.</p>
<p>— Какого черта ты встал? — говорит Миллер. — Пошли.</p>
<p>В чем подвох? Он быстро просчитывает варианты, но в итоге говорит:</p>
<p>— Мне еще двое суток.</p>
<p>Миллер фыркает.</p>
<p>— Уж я-то знаю. И поверь, я позабочусь, чтобы эти двое суток ты провел в аду. Но не в клетке — это непоправимо затупляет ум. А этим ты и так не одарен.</p>
<p>Солид не искушает судьбу дополнительными вопросами, послушно выходит.</p>
<p>— Стул захвати, — командует Миллер, разворачиваясь и ковыляя по коридору.</p>
<p>Он позволяет себе улыбнуться ему в спину, пока идет следом.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Ему дается десять минут на сборы, так что он успевает только переодеть маскировочный костюм и захватить личное оружие. О передышке или хотя бы о возможности что-то перехватить на бегу можно даже не мечтать, еще одно опоздание для него определенно будет последним.</p>
<p>Миллер уже ждет его в машине и издевательски медленно трогается, когда он только выбегает наружу. Поднажав, Солид перемахивает через дверцу открытого джипа и усаживается на пассажирском сиденье. Будто в качестве поощрения Миллер кидает ему батончик калоримейта, за который Солид чувствует горячую благодарность — три дня на одной кормежке в сутки так себе развлечение. </p>
<p>— Не на полигон? — спрашивает он, когда после пропускного пункта они сворачивают в обратную от тренировочных квадратов сторону.</p>
<p>— Пора тебя уже проверить, — отвечает Миллер.</p>
<p>У Солида мелькает мысль, что он не особо готов — после нескольких дней в карцере, уставший и раздраженный бесцельным сидением на одном месте, плохо выспавшийся из-за невыключающегося света, он сейчас не в лучшей форме. Потом он соображает, что в этом и есть суть проверки, готов он должен быть в любой момент.</p>
<p>— Опять заложник? — спрашивает он.</p>
<p>— Нет.</p>
<p>— Обезвреживание?</p>
<p>Это уже интереснее.</p>
<p>— Увидишь.</p>
<p>В дороге они проводят почти полчаса — судя по скорости и паре поворотов, километров тридцать от основной базы. На кордоне, затянутом сеткой, их даже не останавливают, Миллер только дает отмашку часовому. Этого полигона Солид еще не видел, судя по всему, объект для полевых учений в натуральную величину, сразу после заграждения начинается лес, через который издали просматриваются сооружения.</p>
<p>Они паркуются возле наблюдательного пункта, где уже стоят несколько хамви с разложенным на капотах оружием и снаряжением. Собравшиеся вокруг солдаты переговариваются и смеются, закрепляя разгрузки и собирая подсумки. Все, кроме двух, в масках, но заметно, что они его старше — плюс все как на подбор рослые и крепкие. Это не обычные оперативники, натренированные на инфильтрацию, это тяжелая защитная артиллерия ранга А, а может, и выше. Все по высшему классу, защита — маскировочные костюмы, укрепленные кевларом, и легкие маневренные бронежилеты-плитники, оружие — MRS последней модификации, мощная вторичка. Да уж, день сегодня будет не из легких.</p>
<p>Увидев их, отряд тут же строится и отдает честь — с идеальной согласованностью и скоростью. Один из них, видимо командир, подходит ближе. Опознавательных знаков на нем никаких, даже ФОКСХАУНДовских, но, когда он поворачивается боком, Солид замечает велкро с пятиугольной эмблемой.</p>
<p>Ничего себе.</p>
<p>— Я думал, Даймонд Догз распустили в начале девяностых, — говорит он Миллеру, но командир отряда отвечает раньше.</p>
<p>— Из Даймонд Догз не уходят, — сообщает ему он и протягивает Миллеру ладонь. — Коммандер.</p>
<p>Они жмут друг другу руки и, к удивлению Солида, на его памяти это первый раз, когда Миллер рад кого-то видеть.</p>
<p>— Чертовски рад возможности пожать вам руку, сэр.</p>
<p>— Вам повезло, лейтенант, что эта рука не могла выписать вам подзатыльник, пока вы еще были рядовым.</p>
<p>— Счел бы за честь, сэр.</p>
<p>— Сегодня нужен хороший прогон. У нас тут кандидат в оперативники.</p>
<p>Лейтенант окидывает его изучающим взглядом — стойку, манеру держаться, телосложение. Смотрит он цепко и профессионально, и, судя по всему, оказывается не слишком впечатлен увиденным. Солид даже ощущает укол разочарования.</p>
<p>— Проведем через ад в лучшем виде, — говорит солдат Миллеру. — В Аутер Хевен иначе не попасть.</p>
<p>Тот одобрительно кивает.</p>
<p>В наблюдательном пункте Солиду проводят краткий брифинг, пока он быстро экипируется, распихивая по подсумкам все необходимое — обоймы транквилизаторов, аптечка, взрывчатка, компактный прибор ночного видения. Миллер зачитывает ему рекогносцировку, выведя на экран примерную карту с ключевыми точками, пока он затягивает на шее ленту ларингофона и проверяет наушник рации.</p>
<p>— Вы работали с Даймонд Догз? — не вытерпев, все же спрашивает он.</p>
<p>У Миллера вырывается смешок.</p>
<p>— Работал? Можно и так сказать.</p>
<p>— Тренировали?</p>
<p>— В том числе.</p>
<p>— Потом перешли сюда?</p>
<p>— Ты не хочешь задать вопрос по делу? Время поджимает.</p>
<p>Солид пожимает плечами.</p>
<p>— Если вы их тренировали, то это будет самый ценный источник информации.</p>
<p>Миллер хмыкает.</p>
<p>— Это не просто Даймонд Догз, — говорит он. — Это лучшие из лучших, те, кого отбирал я, мои люди. Главная ошибка, которую ты можешь допустить — недооценить их и недооценить ситуацию.</p>
<p>Солид кивает.</p>
<p>— Объект миссии, — говорит Миллер, складывая руки на груди. — Военная база, защита S-класса.</p>
<p>И чем это отличается от его обычных тренировок? К чему такой уровень охраны.</p>
<p>— По некоторым сведениям, на базе есть ядерное вооружение.</p>
<p>Вот оно что.</p>
<p>— В таком случае, если облажаешься, поплатишься не только ты, но и весь мир.</p>
<p>Голос у Миллера абсолютно обычный, как на стандартном брифинге, но Солиду внезапно становится не по себе.</p>
<p>— Найти и обезвредить? — переспрашивает он цель миссии.</p>
<p>— Обезвредить и нейтрализовать.</p>
<p>— Сэр?</p>
<p>— Это не просто тренировка, Снейк. Это упражнение на выживание. Никто и ничто за этими стенами не будет тебя жалеть, или ты — или они.</p>
<p>— Но вы сказали, что это ваши люди.</p>
<p>— Именно.</p>
<p>Подумав, он берет с оружейной стойки магазин с боевыми патронами для беретты. Миллер одобрительно кивает.</p>
<p>— Что бы ни случилось, — говорит он ему и подходит ближе, чтобы положить руку на плечо, — слушай мой голос.</p>
<p>Миллер похлопывает пальцами его по уху, очевидно, подразумевая кодек, но ощущается так, будто бы он треплет его за щеку, и Солиду незамедлительно становится жарко.</p>
<p>К его везению, Миллер тут же отходит, садится за свое место у рации.</p>
<p>— У тебя есть сутки, — говорит он. — Отсчет пошел.</p>
<p>Солид отдает честь.</p>
<p>— Снейк, — окликает его Миллер у самого выхода, и он тут же поворачивается на голос. — Удачи. Она тебе понадобится.</p>
<p>— Спасибо, — серьезно говорит он.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Микс из кофе, стимуляторов и обезболивающих собирается тупой пульсирующей болью в висках, доводя его с каждым часом все больше, но отвлечься даже на минуту не позволяет все растущая нервозность.</p>
<p>Частота Снейка молчит уже пару часов как, с тех пор, как он проник в главный тренировочный корпус. Там и самая мощная охрана, и цель его миссии — он или не отключил экранирование, так что радиосигнал не проходит, или облажался, но в этом случае ему бы уже отрапортовали. Зато отключил камеры, умник, всю цепь, так что теперь они не только без радиосвязи, но еще и вслепую. Главный корпус специально отрезан от коммуникаций, чтобы он сам не мог координировать охранную команду, так что остается только то, что он ненавидит больше всего на свете — ждать.</p>
<p>Каз нервно постукивает кончиками пальцев по столу, опять и опять глядя на часы. Может, он действительно перегнул, пытаясь нащупать предел прочности. Переоценил, подобрал слишком жесткое мерило, пытаясь впихнуть его в чужие рамки. В конце концов, это просто тень — сырой потенциал, пока еще неоткалиброванный. Может, все это бесполезно.</p>
<p>Потом раздается взрыв.</p>
<p>Охранная частота тут же оживает бессвязными рапортами, сигналами опасности и запросами на подкрепление. Он это все игнорирует — еще раз пытается выйти на частоту Солида, но его кодек все так же молчит.</p>
<p>— Высылай поддержку, — дает он отмашку ассистенту. — И поднимай медиков.</p>
<p>От главного корпуса до выхода из зоны операции пара километров — для экстренной эвакуации это должно занять у оперативника минут двадцать. Он засекает время, собираясь отвлечься на рапорты охранного периметра, но раздраженно отключает входящий канал после второго же отчета. Снова смотрит на часы — минутная стрелка сдвинулась едва ли на пару минут. Проклятье.</p>
<p>Он встает из-за бесполезной рации — все равно частота Солида так и отвечает молчанием — и пытается занять себя чем-то: срывается на медиков по кодеку, устраивает выволочку вышедшей на связь пожарной команде, орет на оставшихся в резерве пару человек из охранного отряда.</p>
<p>— Движение в пятом секторе, — сообщает техник, который следит за системами безопасности.</p>
<p>Каз обрывает свою гневную тираду на полуслове и тут же выходит наружу. Двое медиков держатся на всякий случай позади, и он успевает доковылять до точки выхода как раз к тому моменту, когда Солид перемахивает через сетчатую ограду и без особой грации приземляется.</p>
<p>Нужно добавить ограждение под напряжением, про себя думает Каз.</p>
<p>Выглядит Солид так, будто его протащили через преисподнюю и обратно — грязный, измазанный кровью и гарью, левая рука висит плетью. Когда он улыбается, тяжело дыша, зубы выделяются светлым пятном на лице, покрытом смесью маскировки и засохшей крови, непонятно, своей или чужой.</p>
<p>Он выглядит довольным. Каз чувствует, как его потихоньку отпускает нервное напряжение — какое еще напряжение? Ему же должно быть все равно.</p>
<p>— Двадцать два часа и двадцать минут, — взяв себя в руки, как можно спокойнее говорит он. — Почему не вышел на связь?</p>
<p>— Повреждение, — невнятно говорит он, жестом указывая на шею.</p>
<p>Гибкая гарнитура ларингофона действительно разбита — как он умудрился? Вернее, кто умудрился? — и держится только на самой эластичной ленте.</p>
<p>— За это я сниму балл, — сообщает ему Каз.</p>
<p>Солид снова улыбается, по нему заметно, как его мелко потряхивает от нервов и адреналина.</p>
<p>— Это вам, — говорит он и протягивает ему ладонь.</p>
<p>Каз не сразу замечает гнутый кусочек металла на измазанной кровью перчатке, так что даже приходится взять его и поднести ближе к лицу, подняв очки, чтобы рассмотреть.</p>
<p>Чека от гранаты.</p>
<p>Ощущение такое, будто ему плеснули кипятка в лицо. Он буквально отшатывается и, судя по насторожившемуся Солиду, его перекашивает. Он закрывает глаза и медленно выдыхает, пытаясь взять себя в руки.</p>
<p>— Я что-то сделал не так? — осторожно спрашивает Солид.</p>
<p>Каз едва сдерживается, чтобы не сказать ему да, появился на свет. Потом он тут же думает, что это относится скорее к нему. Он почти что готов сорваться на Солиде, но злость внезапно уходит, оставляя только гнетущее бессилие.</p>
<p>У того растерянное и немного расстроенное лицо — наверняка он считал это первоклассной шуткой, взрыва не было, значит, он успел обезвредить кого-то буквально за доли секунды.</p>
<p>Глаза Солида смотрят куда-то вниз, и когда Каз прослеживает направление взгляда, оказывается, что через спазматически сжатые пальцы просачивается кровь — он даже не почувствовал. Он медленно разжимает кулак, ощущая, как кончик чеки отвратительно медленно выходит из распоротой ладони.</p>
<p>— Нет, — говорит, наконец, он. — Ты все сделал как нужно. Отличная работа.</p>
<p>Солид с видимым облегчением расслабляется — будто бы весь этот спектакль он устроил ради этой похвалы.</p>
<p>Потом искренне улыбается.</p>
<p>Каз снова вдавливает острый металл в ладонь.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Встретишь отца и мать — убей отца и мать</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гребаную чеку он выбрасывает прямо там, на полигоне. Даже если бы он хотел об этом побыстрее забыть, пропоротая ладонь точно ему бы не позволила.</p><p>Каз думает об этом всю ночь, сознательно тревожа рану на руке — неглубокая, она все равно раздражающе ноет, особенно от того, как он нервически запускает ногти в ладонь, сжимая-разжимая кулак.</p><p>Он что-то знает — должен знать, иначе зачем он здесь? Какого черта Биг Босс держит его у себя под носом, еще и учит, если от одного вида этого лица его должна разбирать злость?</p><p>Нет, поправляет он себя, как раз то, почему он его держит на коротком поводке возле себя, вполне объяснимо: чтобы этот самый поводок не перехватил никто другой. Но все же, сколько он знает? Определенно точно никто не ставил его в известность, на что он пойдет в расход.</p><p>При этом не может быть, чтобы у него самого не было какого-то своего плана. Второго из них он знал совсем недолго, но вполне достаточно, чтобы убедиться — наследственность никуда не делась, генетики выполнили свою работу блестяще.</p><p>Все это не сходится — слова, действия, поступки, мотивация, — будто чего-то не хватает, какого-то проясняющего картину элемента.</p><p>Что ж, придется поговорить.</p><p>Он целенаправленно все утро игнорирует Солида, хотя тот очевидно хочет что-то сказать — может, извиниться, может, задать вопрос, оба варианта его одинаково не интересуют. После утреннего построения и кросса у него тренировка ближнего боя с Москито, которого Каз заблаговременно отсылает, чтобы была возможность разговора без лишних ушей.</p><p>Солид выглядит искренне удивленным, когда он снимает верхнюю куртку, оставаясь в борцовке, и перелезает через ограждающие канаты.</p><p>— Что встал? — недовольно спрашивает Каз, снимая очки и разминая запястья. — На изготовку.</p><p>Удар, блок, удар, уклонение — отработанные движения, скорее разминка. Заметно, как Солид сдерживается и уходит в оборону, и если он реально думает, что Каз оценит его вежливую фору и разойдется с ним мирно, то он сильно ошибается.</p><p>Он своими глазами видел, насколько он может выкладываться в спарринге: учитывая, что он уложил гребаного Грей Фокса, который всегда считался железным вариантом на выигрыш в ставках, и высокую вероятность, что он выносит из уроков Биг Босса что-то помимо пропахивания носом пола, то факт того, что он сдерживается, выглядит просто оскорбительным.</p><p>— Ты думаешь, ты мне одолжение делаешь? — скептически спрашивает Каз, когда Солид в очередной раз упускает возможность выкрутить ему руку. — Пора уже сообразить, что CQC — это про слабые точки противника, а не про силу удара.</p><p>Он проводит довольно подлый прием, пользуясь смещенным центром тяжести для упора: с металлом руки встречается вначале скула Солида, потом переносица. Снейк отскакивает, вытирая предплечьем кровящий нос.</p><p>Еще через пару пропущенных ударов Солид, похоже, убеждается, что стратегия избегания контакта ничего не принесет, кроме проигрыша, и, наконец, проводит прием в полную силу: на захвате он заворачивает ему правую руку до скрипа — будь это обычный сустав, был бы вывих, — и ставит подножку. Каз с размаху усаживается на пол, на секунду теряя дыхание и концентрацию, но Солид опять не пользуется этой секундой для полноценного удара.</p><p>— Ты что, издеваешься?</p><p>Он зажимает руку Солида локтем в клинч и бьет его под дых сам. Тот как может выставляет блок, частично гасит удар.</p><p>— Давай, — приказывает ему Каз.</p><p>Победа в бою может многое сказать о человеке. Но Солид все так же сдерживается — хотя ему ничего не стоит провести завершающий прием, удушающий, болевой ли, все равно. Формально, он победил в спарринге, хоть они и в клинче, у Снейка более выгодная позиция, но на практике нужно доводить такое до конца, до тех пор, пока противник не хлопнет по матам, сдаваясь.</p><p>Что ж, можно попробовать и другой способ.</p><p>Каз отвешивает ему пощечину, и выражение лица Солида мгновенно меняется — он набычивается и становится мрачным, в углах рта залегают жесткие морщины. Он замахивается второй раз, выпуская его руку, но Снейк без труда перехватывает его запястье, предостерегающе сжимая пальцы, хмурится еще сильнее.</p><p>— Да, вот оно, — ухмылка Каза превращается в оскал. — То самое лицо. Ну, давай.</p><p>Солид не двигается, хотя взгляд исподлобья такой же мрачный.</p><p>— Давай! — он повышает голос до окрика. — Покажи, кто ты такой.</p><p>Каз вцепляется ему в воротник формы и подтаскивает так близко, что они оказываются буквально нос к носу. Солид успевает опуститься на одно колено, чтобы не упасть прямо на него, потеряв равновесие.</p><p>— Я же знаю, что в тебе это есть. — Его начинает нервически потрясывать, пальцы, сжимающие воротник Солида, впиваются ногтями в ладонь до боли. — Ты должен чуять слабину, подсознательно, звериным нюхом, знать, куда давить, чтобы сломать окончательно. Не может не быть, иначе ты — просто трата денег, а Зеро никогда не тратил деньги зря.</p><p>Солид отпускает его запястье и начинает уверенно, но без нажима высвобождать воротник из его сжатого кулака. Каз наблюдает за этим отрешенно, будто со стороны. Он уже жалеет о том, что сказал: вариантов того, как это можно использовать против него, более, чем достаточно.</p><p>Освободившись, Солид вежливо отодвигается от него чуть подальше и садится сам, опершись локтями на колени.</p><p>— Вы меня ненавидите? — спокойно спрашивает он.</p><p>Каз смотрит на него молча, прогоняя в голове его слова и действия снова и снова. Потом его разбирает нервный смех.</p><p>— Что с тобой не так? — с досадой говорит он. — Как ты такой получился?</p><p>Солид пожимает плечами.</p><p>— Извините, — расстроенно говорит он.</p><p>— Идиот, — сообщает ему Каз. Потом, подумав, исправляется: — Нет, это я идиот.</p><p>Солид хмыкает и поднимается на ноги, отряхивается. Потом подходит ближе и протягивает ему руку. Каз шлепком отталкивает его ладонь, встает сам, упирается в затекшую поясницу.</p><p>Не сходилось в этом всем то, что нечему было сходиться. Вранье казалось таким умелым, потому что это было не вранье, а правда.</p><p>Он искоса смотрит на Солида, и в голове на мгновение мелькает мысль — а что, если...</p><p>— Давайте еще раз, — говорит Снейк, снова становясь наизготовку. — Я вас понял.</p><p>Каз усмехается и вытирает вспотевший лоб предплечьем, зеркалит его стойку.</p><p>— Проверим.</p><p>Что, если.</p><p>Клин клином, думает он.</p><p>---</p><p>На базу они возвращаются вместе с Оцелотом.</p><p>Илай с Мантисом остаются ждать своего отряда для второго этапа операции, их двоих подбирает вертушка. Весь полет Оцелот копается в каких-то папках, исчеркивая документы, чем страшно раздражает Фокса — он рассчитывал урвать хотя бы пару часов сна, но от Оцелота не стоит даже отворачиваться, не то что при нем расслабляться настолько, чтобы уснуть.</p><p>Его все еще подташнивает после Мантиса, легкое головокружение от диссоциации сменяется чудовищной мигренью. Фокс разжевывает пару таблеток обезбола из полевой аптечки, но это не особо помогает.</p><p>Когда вертолет приземляется на базе, Фокс чувствует себя таким вымотанным, будто в поле он провел как минимум пару недель, а не трое суток. Возле посадочной площадки их подбирает джип — терпеть ему придется всю дорогу и дебрифинг у Босса, на счастье, Оцелот хотя бы молчит.</p><p>Недолго.</p><p>— Я читал выпускную работу мисс Хантер, — походя говорит Оцелот, закидывая ногу на ногу и вольготно откидываясь на сиденье. — Отличное исследование, свежий взгляд. Очень способная.</p><p>Сонливость и усталость с Фокса снимает как рукой.</p><p>— Я могу переломать все кости в теле так, что человек все время будет жив и в сознании, — хмуро сообщает он Оцелоту.</p><p>Тот улыбается — оскаливается.</p><p>— Буду не прочь увидеть демонстрацию, — с легкой насмешкой в голосе говорит он. — Всегда полезно поучиться у профессионала.</p><p>— Хоть пальцем притронешься к Наоми, будет тебе и демонстрация.</p><p>Оцелот фыркает.</p><p>— Где он вас таких находит? — безадресно спрашивает он, разглядывая его с искренним интересом, как если бы разглядывал новую модель оружия. — Такое чутье.</p><p>Фокс мрачно смотрит на него из-подо лба, не мигая. Оцелот быстро теряет интерес.</p><p>Настроение портится окончательно, когда возле административных корпусов они пересекаются с Миллером. Тот задерживает их обоих, тыкая Оцелоту в грудь пальцем — по нему самому он только скользит недовольным взглядом.</p><p>— Какого черта тебе здесь надо?</p><p>— Просто выполняю свою работу, — пожимает плечами Оцелот. — Если такое действие тебе известно.</p><p>Какого хрена он с ним цепляется?</p><p>— Получше, чем тебе. Ты-то выполняешь чужую.</p><p>Оцелот ухмыляется.</p><p>— Я зайду это обсудить.</p><p>— Не утруждайся, если только тебе не терпится, чтобы я спустил тебя с лестницы.</p><p>— Это такому теперь обучают на курсе по выживанию в экстремальных условиях?</p><p>— Нет, это будет специальная демонстрация только для тебя.</p><p>— Только для меня? — переспрашивает Оцелот и довольно щурится. — Я польщен. Обязательно зайду.</p><p>У Миллера по челюсти проходят желваки. Он игнорирует последнюю фразу Оцелота, снова отводя взгляд и недовольно разглядывая Фокса.</p><p>— Почему я не удивлен, что вы работаете вместе, — резко говорит он.</p><p>— Я всегда работаю только с лучшими доступными кадрами, — мерзко улыбаясь, отвечает Оцелот.</p><p>— Босс ждет, — окончательно устав от бесцельной перебранки, которая не имеет ни малейшего смысла, перебивает их Фокс.</p><p>Теперь на него недовольно оборачиваются сразу оба, и он на мгновение теряется. Правда, Оцелот сразу тут же натягивает на лицо свою неприятную полуулыбку.</p><p>— Я же говорил, работаю только с лучшими кадрами. Которые знают, как ценно время нашего Босса.</p><p>— Твоего Босса.</p><p>— Как скажешь, — ухмыляется Оцелот.</p><p>На удачу, Миллер не задирает его дальше, проходит мимо, мелочно задев плечом.</p><p>Оцелот выглядит довольным.</p><p>У Босса в кабинете оба быстро рапортуют — Фокс первым, кратко докладывает детали и результаты миссии, не обходя ничего вниманием. На эпизоде с Мантисом Босс переводит вопросительный взгляд на Оцелота.</p><p>— Пока бывают осечки, — разводит руками тот. — Темперамент. Я работаю над этим.</p><p>Снейк морщится и кивком приказывает Фоксу продолжать.</p><p>Рапорт Оцелота оказывается таким же кратким и по делу. Босс кивает, потом обращается только к нему:</p><p>— Ты сказал, есть плохие новости.</p><p>Оцелот кивает, достает расшифровку из планшетки с папками и передает ее, перегнувшись через стол.</p><p>— Они знают.</p><p>Кто <i>они</i> Фоксу неизвестно, но он и не вдумывается. Если его присутствие здесь одобрено, ему выдадут ровно то количество информации, которое касается его миссии.</p><p>Босс хмурится, вчитываясь в бумагу.</p><p>— Точно знают про Маднара, — поясняет Оцелот. — Возможно, знают про ТХ-55.</p><p>— Я так полагаю, план у тебя уже есть?</p><p>— Конечно. — Улыбка у него самодовольная. — Нужен будет хороший оперативник. Я бы даже сказал, особенный.</p><p>Босс поднимает взгляд над расшифровкой, пересекаясь с Фоксом глазами. Тот коротко кивает.</p><p>— Фокс поедет, — сообщает он Оцелоту.</p><p>— Нет, — качает тот головой, даже не поворачиваясь в его сторону. — Фокс нам еще пригодится.</p><p>— Кто-то изнутри? Шнайдер.</p><p>— Шнайдер — человек Миллера.</p><p>— И?</p><p>Повисает небольшая пауза. Лицо у Оцелота становится кислым.</p><p>— Слишком большая подготовительная работа. Так что он тоже не подойдет.</p><p>— Ты испытываешь мое терпение.</p><p>Оцелот поджимает узкие губы.</p><p>— Я же говорю, оперативник нужен особенный. Отправится Солид Снейк.</p><p>У Фокса уходит вся сила воли на то, чтобы не измениться в лице. Босс откладывает в сторону бумагу с расшифровкой и морщится.</p><p>— Почему он?</p><p>— Ты знаешь, почему. Нужен кто-то, кто привлечет их внимание.</p><p>— И в чем же план?</p><p>— Мы расскажем ему все.</p><p>— Зачем?</p><p>— Тогда никто не поставит под сомнение то, почему он в Аутер Хэвене, под твоим надзором. Они не удержатся от того, чтобы войти с ним в контакт.</p><p>— И каким образом это нам на руку?</p><p>— Таким, что это мы тоже ему расскажем.</p><p>— Что помешает ему рассказать все еще раз?</p><p>— Ты знаешь, что. Двойной агент — это его потолок.</p><p>Босс недовольно выдыхает.</p><p>— И что дальше? Нам недостаточно просто скормить им дезу. Утечка информации должна быть убрана как можно быстрее.</p><p>— Конечно. Статус двойного агента будет раскрыт.</p><p>— Что это даст?</p><p>— Закон для всех един. Солида Снейка будет ждать трибунал — как любого из солдат. Мы, конечно, его предупредим об этой части плана, но не целиком.</p><p>— И?</p><p>— Они не дадут ему дожить до трибунала, слишком рискованно, и к этому мы будем готовы. Так что камера станет последним пристанищем и для нашего агента, и для того, кто сливает информацию.</p><p>У Фокса пересыхает во рту. Нет, только не это.</p><p>— Обязательно убирать обоих?</p><p>— Они должны думать, что операция полностью провалилась, все концы ушли в воду. И вот тогда, — с довольным лицом говорит Оцелот, кивая на него. — Тогда мы отправим в Аутер Хэвен Грей Фокса.</p><p>Босс откидывается в кресле, хмурясь, переводит задумчивый взгляд на него. Фокс изо всех сил пытается держать бесстрастное выражение лица, хотя у него уходят все силы на то, чтобы не сжать спазматически пальцы в кулаки.</p><p>— Хорошо, — наконец, говорит Босс. — Устрой так, чтобы для разведки это прошло по отчетам как операция N312. </p><p>— Конечно, — кивает Оцелот.</p><p>— Фокс, свободен, — дает ему отмашку Босс. — Нам еще надо обсудить детали.</p><p>Он коротко кивает и разворачивается на пятках.</p><p>---</p><p>Каз влетает в кабинет, даже не задумываясь, что будет делать, если там окажется посетитель. На удачу, Снейк оказывается один — он внимательно следит взглядом, как Каз, с силой хлопнув дверью, пересекает расстояние до его стола за пару шагов и кидает на стол бумагу, тяжело опираясь на нее сверху ладонью.</p><p>— Какого черта, — говорит он, даже не добавляя в голос вопросительной интонации.</p><p>Биг Босс отрывается от отчета, чуть наклоняет голову, рассматривая документ под его ладонью. Потом вытягивает листок из-под пальцев, читает его еще раз.</p><p>— Какие-то вопросы? — спрашивает он, поднимая на Каза взгляд.</p><p>У него перехватывает горло от возмущения. Какого черта.</p><p>— Ты, — говорит он сбивающимся голосом. — Мразь.</p><p>Снейк чуть сводит брови.</p><p>— Отправишь его в Аутер Хэвен? — продолжает он. — Чтобы он стал щитом даже не тебя, но фантома?</p><p>— Каз, — предостерегающе говорит он.</p><p>— Не смей меня так звать.</p><p>— Каз.</p><p>— Заткнись.</p><p>— Я не думаю, что ты можешь оспаривать мои назначения.</p><p>— Твои назначения? Или твои очередные манипуляции?</p><p>— Можешь подать официальный рапорт.</p><p>— Официальный... что? Да пошел ты.</p><p>Босс раздраженно выдыхает.</p><p>— Это не конструктивный разговор. Если тебе нечего больше сказать, то я занят.</p><p>Каз на мгновение прикрывает глаза и глубоко вдыхает, выпуская воздух через нос.</p><p>— Думаешь, что ты просто можешь так сделать? — чуть спокойнее говорит он.</p><p>— Я думаю, что я могу отправлять оперативников из моего подразделения туда, куда требует миссия.</p><p>— Ха! Неплохо. То есть, на смерть?</p><p>— На это я повлиять не могу.</p><p>— Да что ты говоришь?</p><p>— Каз, — в голосе вместо предостережения появляется оттенок угрозы.</p><p>— Я тебе сказал уже, не звать меня так.</p><p>— А как?</p><p>— Мы не меня сейчас обсуждаем.</p><p>По Снейку видно, что он начинает терять терпение.</p><p>— Солид Снейк отправится в Аутер Хэвен. Не вижу, что здесь можно обсуждать.</p><p>— То есть ты узнал все, что мог, не увидел в этом ничего полезного и решил от него избавиться?</p><p>— О чем ты?</p><p>— Такое дешевое вранье не в твоем стиле.</p><p>— Вранье? В чем же?</p><p>— В чем? Может, в том, что ты подкладываешь свою ручную тварь под Солида и делаешь вид, что это для его же блага?</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— <i>Что</i> что? — с сарказмом переспрашивает Каз. — Ты что же, думаешь, я не понял, что они трахаются с Фоксом? Да это было бы понятно каждому, у кого есть пара глаз — черт, да даже одноглазый бы заметил!</p><p>Биг Босс ничего не отвечает.</p><p>— Блядь, да у тебя же вообще совести нет, о чем это я! Ты же ведь действительно считаешь, что подсылать свою шестерку трахать кого-то в момент уязвимости это вполне нормально, да? Дай-ка угадаю, кто тебе предложил провернуть этот чудный план еще раз? </p><p>Только выпалив это, Каз замечает выражение лица Биг Босса. Замечает и тут же — запоздав едва ли на пару секунд — все понимает.</p><p>Он не знал, не имел ни малейшего понятия.</p><p>Не может быть, чтобы Грей Фокс делал что-то без приказа Биг Босса или в чем-то ему не отчитался. Бессмыслица какая-то. План кого-то другого? Нет, эта дикая тварь ест только из одних рук.</p><p>Запоздало приходит мысль, что он и правда не может врать, Биг Босс считает ложь ниже своего достоинства — у него достаточно послушных псов, которые сделают это за него.</p><p>— Мы закончили? — мрачно спрашивает Снейк. — У меня еще достаточно дел.</p><p>Каз перегибается через стол и сгребает его воротник в кулак.</p><p>Он быстрый — чертовски быстрый, возраст не замедлил его ни на секунду. Снейк поднимается на ноги и перемахивает через край стола одним быстрым движением. Захват, тычок, смещение центра тяжести, разворот — он даже не бьет, Каза впечатывает в стену инерцией, которая двигает его тело. Больно, но терпимо. Приложив его лицом, Биг Босс тут же разворачивает его обратно к себе, упираясь в здоровое плечо, и блокирует правую руку, прижимая запястье рядом с головой. Он умело опирается всем своим весом, распластав его без возможности двинуться, чтобы не заработать при этом вывих.</p><p>Каз трогает языком распоротую ударом о зубы губу и, собрав кровавую слюну, вяжущую во рту, плюет ему в лицо. Красным попадает ровно на щеку, чуть задевая повязку, вязко стекает, пачкая кожу.</p><p>Биг Босс выдыхает, будто бы устало. Быстро сменяет захват на локтевой за шею, сгибает его к себе и коротким экономным движением бьет коленом под дых, снова распластывает по стене. Каз, хватая ртом воздух, изворачивается и бьет его по колену — злорадно наблюдает, как кривится его лицо от боли, еще бы, металл против ничем не защищенной коленной чашечки.</p><p>Снейк недовольно хмыкает и прижимает его бедром, блокируя дальнейшую возможность удара. Потом улыбается, самыми краешками рта.</p><p>— Знаешь, — говорит он — и он не может, <i>не смеет</i> использовать с ним этот тон. — Я всегда уважал тебя за то, что ты никогда не сдаешься.</p><p>— Сдаться? — ядовито переспрашивает Каз. — Сдаться я буду готов только после того, как ты сдохнешь.</p><p>Его вдруг посещает мысль — может, если бы в какой-то момент он сдался, Снейк действительно оставил бы его в покое.</p><p>Никогда.</p><p>Смешок выходит из него хмыканьем на выдохе.</p><p>— Спустя столько лет, точно такой же, — задумчиво говорит Биг Босс, разглядывая его лицо.</p><p>Он вытирает кровавый плевок с лица плечом, не убирая болезненной хватки рук.</p><p>— Пошел ты, — говорит Каз.</p><p>Рот у него точно такой же, как он помнит — твердые губы, один напор, никакого умения. Слюна разбавляется металлическим привкусом крови из-за разбитой губы, но без этого все было бы неполным. Рука отпускает его здоровое плечо, смещаясь ниже по ребрам, но оставляя железную хватку на металлическом запястье, и он почему-то не скидывает ее с себя.</p><p>Почему-то, ну конечно же.</p><p>Если честно, Каз уже давно не знает, кого он ненавидит больше, его или себя. </p><p>---</p><p>Солида он находит за казармами.</p><p>Любой другой солдат-первогодка на базе использовал бы эти несчастные час-полтора свободного времени на то, чтобы притвориться, будто у него существует нормальная жизнь — перекурить, урвать сна, перекинуться в партию карт, арендовать за пару пачек сигарет потрепанный журнал с голыми девками и уединиться на подумать.</p><p>Солид сидит за основным корпусом — ровно там, где угол здания закрывает его от случайного взгляда, но оставляет ему хороший обзор, — и читает. При звуке шагов он прячет за спину сигарету и мрачно зыркает из-подо лба. Рассмотрев, кто это, Солид тут же расслабляется, на лице его мимолетно мелькает радость. Он только открывает рот что-то сказать, но Фокс его перебивает:</p><p>— Надо поговорить, — коротко говорит он, указывая «идем» жестом.</p><p>Снейк тут же тушит окурок о землю и поднимается на ноги, захлопнув книгу. До офицерского корпуса они доходят в молчании, хотя по лицу Солида видно, что его прямо распирает от желания чем-то поделиться. Фокс старается особо не разглядывать его, довольствуется парой быстрых взглядов, чувствуя, как от нервного напряжения у него начинает взмокать между лопатками.</p><p>В помещении, где он расквартирован, все ровно так же, как до его отъезда. Почти все — свободная койка, где в прошлый раз ночевал Солид, заправлена по-уставному идеально, но немного не так, как в прошлый раз. Времени задуматься над этим у него не хватает, он закрывает за собой дверь, и они оказываются с Солидом лицом к лицу в некомфортном нервозном молчании.</p><p>Сказать по правде, Фокс даже не представляет себе, что ему сказать.</p><p>— Интересно? — невпопад спрашивает он, кивая на книгу, которую Снейк кладет на стол, освобождая руки.</p><p>
  <i>Что он несет.</i>
</p><p>— Что? — озадаченно переспрашивает Солид.</p><p>Фокс раздраженно выдыхает через нос, цепляется за следующую деталь.</p><p>— Что с рукой?</p><p>Из-под закатанного рукава формы виден край повязки, спускающейся почти на запястье.</p><p>— О, <i>это</i>. — Лицо Солида тут же оживляется. — Прошел тестовую инфильтрацию — настоящая база, охрана S-класса, вероятность ядерного вооружения.</p><p>Он упоминает детали как бы походя, но Фокс отлично видит, что он ждет его одобрения или удивления. Стоп, что?</p><p>— С какой стати тебя гоняли по хэвенскому полигону с боевым? — подозрительно спрашивает он. — Еще рано.</p><p>— Я прошел, — с вызовом отвечает Солид.</p><p>— Какая разница, что ты прошел? — мгновенно заводясь, перебивает его Фокс. — Это неоправданный риск, тебе еще полгода минимум до таких тестов.</p><p>— Миллер сказал…</p><p>— Миллер сказал? — окончательно сатанея, снова перебивает его Фокс. — Сколько раз мне тебе говорить? Держись от него подальше.</p><p>— Почему?</p><p>— Он тебе не друг. Ты ничего о нем не знаешь.</p><p>Солид думает какое-то время. Потом говорит:</p><p>— Про тебя я тоже ничего не знаю.</p><p>Фокс сбивается, не находя, что сказать. Злость лопается, будто мыльный пузырь.</p><p>— Оно и к лучшему, — говорит он.</p><p>— Я не это имел в виду, — с расстроенным видом перебивает его Солид.</p><p>Фокс отмахивается от него. Они стоят какое-то время молча, все так же глупо уставившись друг на друга. Фокс чувствует, как у него начинает болеть башка от напряжения.</p><p>— Фрэнк, — примирительно говорит Солид. — Ты какой-то странный. Что-то случилось?</p><p>Фокс открывает рот, будто собираясь что-то сказать, но так и не может нормально сформулировать фразу, раздраженно выдыхает.</p><p>Если он расскажет, весь план полетит к чертям. Он не может подставить Босса.</p><p>Но он не может позволить Солиду умереть.</p><p>Фокс сам притащил его сюда, в проклятый ФОКСХАУНД, сам отслеживал его досье после Ирака, сам предложил досрочную аттестацию, хоть Босс отнесся скептически, сам подписался отчитываться за Дэйва, несмотря на то, что знал — их взаимоотношения вылезут боком, рано или поздно.</p><p>Снова влез в чужую жизнь по локти и завяз. Наоми, Густава — казалось бы, все это должно было научить его держаться подальше от других людей, особенно если они ему важны. Правда, в этот раз все ощущается немного по-другому, хотя бы потому, что лучший вариант для решения проблемы, а именно исчезнуть из жизни Дэйва как можно скорее, кажется невыносимым.</p><p>— Эй, — говорит Солид и хлопает его по щеке. — Главный штаб Грей Фоксу, прием.</p><p>Фокс перехватывает его руку за запястье и, не задумываясь, вместо того, чтобы провести болевой и инициировать спарринг, целует его в ладонь.</p><p>Солид замирает. Он, сообразив, что сделал, тоже.</p><p>Черт, он все делает только хуже.</p><p>Он упирается, но Солид подтаскивает его к себе, обхватив лицо ладонями. Фокс ненавидит целоваться, но на этот раз цепляется за Солида почти что отчаянно. Когда тот ослабляет его ремень и запускает обе ладони ему под нижнюю термоводолазку, Фокс отстраненно думает, что он был в поле почти трое суток, что он потный, грязный и уставший, что все эти трое суток он не спал и держится только на стимуляторах и отчаянии. Правда, несмотря на все, отлепить его сейчас от Солида вряд ли получится даже силой — самого Снейка все эти факторы, судя по всему, тоже мало смущают.</p><p>Он снова открывает рот, пытаясь что-то сказать, когда они отлипают друг от друга на пару секунд перевести дыхание, но слова по-прежнему не идут.</p><p>— Что? — подозрительно спрашивает Солид.</p><p>— Ничего, — пожимает плечами Фокс и подцепляет его за пояс. </p><p>Снейк издает полувсхлип, когда он, ослабив ремень, сует руку ему в штаны. Фокс разглядывает его лицо почти жадно, подмечая детали, на которые никогда раньше не обращал внимания: как он неровно краснеет пятнами, как расширяются зрачки, как над верхней губой появляются капельки пота. Он утыкается носом во взмокший висок, чувствуя губами бьющуюся жилку, начиная размеренно двигать рукой. Солид вцепляется ему в плечи, снова лезет целоваться, вылизывает рот, челюсть, спускается на шею.</p><p>— Подожди, — хрипло говорит он, удерживая его запястье.</p><p>Нет времени ждать, думает Фокс, но сбивается с мысли, когда Солид сгребает его форму на груди и тянет за собой, пока не доходит до кровати, куда с облегчением падает — Фокс едва успевает опереться на руки и удержаться коленом на краю.</p><p>Солид поднимается на локте и прихватывает его за шею, до боли тянет отросшие волосы на затылке.</p><p>— Плохая идея, — собрав всю силу воли, говорит Фокс.</p><p>— Отличная идея, — перебивает его Солид. — У меня было достаточно времени о ней подумать, пока тебя не было, так что в этом я уверен.</p><p>От комбинации паники и возбуждения в голове становится совсем пусто, так что смысл фразы доходит до него не сразу.</p><p>— Что? — бессмысленно переспрашивает он.</p><p>Солид издает хмыкающий смешок и притирается к нему бедрами.</p><p>— Ну или есть еще пара идей, — сообщает он, запуская обе ладони ему под форму.</p><p>Дальнейшее от запоминает плохо, хотя пытается сконцентрироваться как может.</p><p>— Это что вообще было? — говорит Солид, прерываясь на то, чтобы сунуть в рот сигарету и начать копаться под подушкой в поисках зажигалки. — Ты опять планируешь свалить куда-то на полгода?</p><p>Фокс безошибочно выуживает зиппо из скомканной куртки на полу и прикуривает ему, щелкает пару раз крышечкой туда-обратно, прогоняя в голове эту фразу.</p><p>Он пожимает плечами. Солид хмыкает и пересаживается ближе, опершись о его лопатки своими, прилипает потной мокрой спиной, передает ему сигарету, не глядя.</p><p>Фокс не спихивает его, позволяет посидеть, пока они докуривают одну на двоих, только потом встает.</p><p>— Так про что ты хотел поговорить? — спрашивает Солид, свешиваясь с койки и подтаскивая к себе нижнюю майку.</p><p>— Забудь, — не оборачиваясь, отвечает Фокс. — Я разберусь.</p><p>---</p><p>Босс провожает его цепким взглядом от самой двери, но в этом нет ничего странного — он крайне редко появляется здесь в несогласованное время, без вызова или необходимости сдать рапорт. Значит, случилось что-то, с чем он сам не может разобраться, а вещей, с которыми не может разобраться Грей Фокс, критически мало.</p><p>Босс щелкает гильотинкой и прикуривает. Он кивком указывает Фоксу садиться, но тот остается навытяжку, как привык. Несмотря на то, что Босс сидит, а он стоит, он все равно чувствует, будто смотрит на него снизу-вверх, он всегда смотрел на Босса так — и продолжает смотреть, несмотря на то, что он уже давно не сопляк, едва достающий Снейку до груди.</p><p>— В чем дело? — спрашивает Босс.</p><p>— Насчет операции N312, — коротко говорит он.</p><p>Босс кивает, разрешая ему продолжить.</p><p>— У меня есть сомнения.</p><p>— Какие же?</p><p>— Насчет подбора команды.</p><p>— Команды? И что с ней?</p><p>— Солид Снейк — плохой вариант для этой операции.</p><p>— Фрэнк, — тяжело говорит Босс.</p><p>Фокс моментально напрягается. Он не зовет его <i>Фрэнком</i> уже очень давно. Он сам дал ему новое имя — новое имя и новую жизнь, это всегда шло вместе.</p><p>Фрэнк Йегер и Грей Фокс — два разных человека. Вернее, первый из них — человек, второй — это доверенный лейтенант Биг Босса, скорее функция, никакого человеческого фактора в ней нет. Присутствия Фрэнка в этом разговоре не планировалось.</p><p>— Я тебя знаю почти двадцать лет и ни разу не поставил под сомнение твои навыки и твое мнение насчет подопечных. В конце концов, последней из них была Вулф.</p><p>
  <i>Что-то не так.</i>
</p><p>Почти двадцать лет, действительно. Это долгий срок, почти вся жизнь, которую он помнит. Ему было пять лет, когда при нем первый раз убили, восемь, когда он убил первый раз сам. Война, нищета, кровь и смерть, бесконечный цикл жестокости, убей первым, чтобы не убили тебя. Ему было двенадцать, когда это наконец обрело смысл. Когда Босс забрал его с поля боя — ну как забрал, вытащил за шкирку, отчаянно упирающегося и брыкающегося, — чтобы показать это самое поле боя со стороны.</p><p>— Я не поставил бы твою оценку под сомнение и сейчас. Но все же я спрошу — почему?</p><p>У него пересыхает во рту. Он никогда не врал Боссу.</p><p>— Он еще не готов для такой операции.</p><p>Выражение лица Босса говорит ему все, что нужно.</p><p>— Каждый из людей рано или поздно разочаровывает, а? Даже ты, — говорит Снейк, и Фокс чувствует себя так, будто ему под ребро всаживают нож.</p><p>Он может вынести многое, очень многое, но только не разочарование, только не от него.</p><p>— Но тебя я знаю слишком хорошо, — продолжает он. — Так что спрошу еще раз. Почему мне не стоит отправлять Солида Снейка в Аутер Хэвен?</p><p><i>Он знает</i>, понимает Фокс, и сердце у него камнем падает вниз. Волна адреналина от ужаса дает по мозгам так, что у него начинает кружиться голова. Откуда он может знать? Никто не в курсе, кроме него самого и Дэйва. Дэйв? Нет, он точно не мог сказать, вот уж кто совершенно не умеет врать. Тогда откуда?</p><p>Вернее, как он мог подумать, что Босс не будет знать? Он знает про Фокса все. Фокс не верит ни в бога, ни в дьявола, он верит только в смерть и войну — то, что он видел и что он знает, то, что никогда не закончится. Именно Босс объяснил ему, как это работает, и для чего нужны такие как он, показал, что такие как он вообще нужны. Так что в его небольшом языческом пантеоне Снейк занимает с войной и смертью место равнозначное. Естественно, он будет знать о Фоксе все и даже больше.</p><p>— Худший враг на поле боя — чувства к братьям по оружию, — говорит Босс. — Слова моего командира.</p><p>Фокс молчит.</p><p>— Знаешь, почему? Потому что, если уж любишь что-то, ты должен быть способен его защитить. Спасти кого-то одного, не думая об остальных — это ли не предательство?</p><p>Фокс тяжело сглатывает. Происходящее кажется слегка нереальным — он не подумал, между кем ему придется выбирать.</p><p>— Ты знаешь, что вторых шансов я не даю, — тяжело говорит Босс. — Иначе я уже давно был бы мертв. Но тебя я спрошу еще раз — в чем дело и зачем ты пришел?</p><p>Решение оказывается таким простым, что он даже удивляется, почему сразу об этом не подумал.</p><p>— Отправьте меня, — говорит Фокс. — Вместо него.</p><p>Босс вздыхает.</p><p>— Помнишь, что ты мне сказал в нашу первую встречу? — спрашивает он.</p><p><i>Лучше тысяча смертей, чем просить</i>. Фокс бы усмехнулся над своим детским максимализмом, если бы не тот факт, что он прямо сейчас стоит перед Боссом и, собственно, просит.</p><p>Жизнь свою он уже отдал одному человеку.</p><p>— Смерть у каждого одна, — говорит Снейк. — Каждый солдат должен быть волен распоряжаться ей как хочет.</p><p>Неожиданно для Фокса, он продолжает.</p><p>— Но если бы у меня был хоть призрачный шанс обменять чужую смерть на свою, все это, — он неопределенно поводит рукой, подразумевая ФОКСХАУНД? Аутер Хэвен? Что-то еще? — Я бы отдал не задумываясь.</p><p>Фокс не знает, о чем он, но не спрашивает.</p><p>Они молчат. Босс тушит в пепельнице едва раскуренную сигару. Выражение лица у него нечитаемое, так что Фокс просто тоскливо ждет вынесения решения.</p><p>— Найди мне Оцелота, — говорит наконец Снейк. — План меняется.</p><p>От схлынувшего адреналина голова кажется легкой и пустой, смысл слов доходит не сразу. Фокс коротко кивает и разворачивается к выходу.</p><p>---</p><p>Каз поворачивает ручку двери в свой офис и хмыкает. Он ожидал незапланированного посетителя, но не так быстро.</p><p>Дверь вскрыта аккуратно, но это не добавляет никаких очков вскрывавшему — замок тут чисто для вида, механизм простейший, особенно для тех, кого здесь работает. Сам факт того, что ты без приглашения, подготавливает к ожидаемому разговору.</p><p>Фокс сидит на стуле для посетителей, опершись локтями на ручки и широко расставив колени. Выглядит он усталым и почти замученным, будто он дополз сюда после десятикилометрового кросса и рухнул на этот несчастный стул, буквально по нему растекшись.</p><p>В пальцах левой руки у него кассета, которой он задумчиво постукивает о бедро.</p><p>Ну конечно. Каз ожидал, что он притащится сюда — естественно, Снейк не станет оставлять какую-то информацию только для себя, чтобы использовать после. Удивительно, что Фокс еще цел, и что он еще жив, но то, зачем он сюда заявился — угрожать или скулить, — ему совершенно не интересно.</p><p>— У тебя есть десять секунд, чтобы отсюда убраться, — спокойно говорит Каз, обходя стол и усаживаясь со своей стороны.</p><p>— В 76-ом я был в XOF, — без обиняков говорит Фокс, и от неожиданности Каз не успевает скрыть удивление и тут же мелькающий за ним отголосок ненависти.</p><p>Нет, <i>вот этого</i> он совсем не ожидал.</p><p>— Если это действительно так, — отвечает он, тут же взяв себя в руки. — То Биг Босс еще тупее, чем я думал.</p><p>— Придержи язык, — холодно обрывает его Фокс. — Я свою сторону никогда не менял.</p><p>— Хочешь сказать, у Босса был свой человек в XOF? Придумай что-нибудь более правдоподобное.</p><p>— Долгая история, — пожимая плечами, говорит Фокс. — Мне плевать, веришь ты или нет. </p><p>— И что, ты пришел исповедаться? Проваливай отсюда, Фокс, у меня нет ни времени, ни желания выслушивать твои россказни.</p><p>— Я пришел предупредить.</p><p>— О чем?</p><p>— Я же сказал, в 76-ом я был в XOF. Твоя фотография там только что в шкафчике у каждого оперативника не висела, прямо рядом с плакатом на вздрочнуть. Цели номер один, ты и эта скользкая тварь, Оцелот.</p><p>Каз видимо напрягается. Черт, все это настолько непредвиденно отличается от его ожиданий, что его посещает мысль, будто он что-то упустил.</p><p>— Но вы ни разу не оступились. Правда, думаю, это не твоя заслуга.</p><p>— Что тебе надо? — обрывает его Каз.</p><p>— Я все про тебя знаю, — просто говорит Фокс. — Знаю, что ты сделал.</p><p>— Ни черта ты не знаешь.</p><p>— И кто ты на самом деле такой.</p><p>— Понятия не имеешь.</p><p>Фокс устало трет глаза ладонями и смеется. Каз даже не сразу понимает, что этот надтреснутый звук — смех, только некомфортный оскал вместо улыбки это подтверждает.</p><p>— Если ты его подставишь, я за тобой вернусь даже с того света.</p><p>Ни угрозы, ни предупреждения. Фокс просто сообщает ему факт.</p><p>Каз не спрашивает, <i>о ком он</i>. Он прекрасно знает, о ком.</p><p>— Выметайся, — спокойно говорит он.</p><p>— И поверь, — невозмутимо заканчивает Фокс. — Я знаю и умею гораздо больше, чем обычные русские солдаты.</p><p>Глядя в бесцветные немигающие глаза, Каз чувствует, как взметнувшаяся ярость не находит выхода и угасает.</p><p>— Убирайся, — повторяет он.</p><p>Фокс действительно встает и идет к двери, но Каз при всем желании не может убедить себя, будто он на самом деле его послушался. Скорее, просто сказал все, что хотел.</p><p>---</p><p>Фокс точно знает, что Солид его ищет, но каждый раз успевает заметить его раньше и убраться с дороги, разглядывая затылок Дэйва с безопасного расстояния. Если он не захочет, никто его не найдет, даже Солиду еще тренироваться и тренироваться до его уровня.</p><p>Им не стоит лишний раз пересекаться — Фокс и так подкинул достаточно проблем, так что ему просто остается переждать на базе до вечернего вылета. Дурацкая игра в прятки его немного развлекает, позволяет отвлечься от мыслей.</p><p>Солид каким-то образом умудряется перехватить его на пути к посадочной, за локоть оттаскивает в сторону. Он бы не стал так делать без причины — трогать Фокса без спроса заведомо плохая идея, он и так с трудом успевает удержать себя от удара в ответ, когда видит, кто это.</p><p>— Про что ты хотел поговорить? — с напором спрашивает Снейк.</p><p>Быстро окидывает его взглядом, только сейчас рассмотрев, что на нем черная форма другого образца, отлично тут всем знакомая.</p><p>— Фрэнк? — вопросительно говорит он.</p><p>— Фокс, — поправляет он Солида, и тот меняется в лице.</p><p>— Фрэнк, — упрямо повторяет Снейк. — Ты не говорил, что тебя переводят в Аутер Хэвен.</p><p>— С каких пор я должен обсуждать свои назначения?</p><p>— Я думал... — Солид хмурится и замолкает.</p><p>Они молчат, пялясь друг на друга, не зная, что сказать и куда деть руки.</p><p>— Слушай, то, что я сказал, — снова прерывает молчание Солид и снова замолкает на середине фразы.</p><p>— Забудь.</p><p>— Я не то имел в виду.</p><p>— Я знаю.</p><p>Пауза.</p><p>— Про что ты хотел поговорить? — настойчиво спрашивает он еще раз.</p><p>— Уже неважно, — пожимает плечами Фокс.</p><p>— Мне важно.</p><p>
  <i>Худший враг на поле боя.</i>
</p><p>А, да и к черту, он и так уже облажался, как мог.</p><p>Фокс притягивает к себе Солида за форму на груди и коротко прислоняется лбом ко лбу. Снейк успевает поднять руку и положить ладонь ему на загривок, и Фокс отшатывается, как ошпаренный. Он только-только разгреб то, что нагородил — если вдруг их увидит кто-то сейчас, это подкинет Солиду еще проблем, а его даже не будет здесь, чтобы разобраться с этим.</p><p>Они не прощаются, только коротко кивают друг другу.</p><p>— Вернешься? — спрашивает ему в спину Солид.</p><p>— Если понадобится, — отвечает он, не оборачиваясь.</p><p>---</p><p>К себе он возвращается за полночь, как можно дольше избегая необходимости остаться одному. Домой он ехать не собирается, точно не после сегодняшнего, на ночь запланирована бессонница в компании ненависти к себе и бутылки виски.</p><p>Дверь оказывается открыта, и у Каза не остается сил устало выругаться вслух. Третий незваный посетитель за этот бесконечный день — это слишком даже для него. Он включает свет, и Солид тут же оборачивается через плечо. Глядя на его виноватый вид, Каз чувствует, как недовольство испаряется, оставляя только усталость.</p><p>Вздохнув, он обходит Снейка со спины и опирается на край стола, сложив руки на груди.</p><p>— Ты что, — он поднимает очки на лоб и, щурясь, разглядывает лицо Солида в полутьме. — Пьян?</p><p>— Нет, — тут же отвечает Солид. Потом, после паузы, добавляет: — Да.</p><p>У Каза нет ни сил, ни желания его отчитывать. Так что он просто собирается приказать ему убираться, но внезапно отчаянное желание не оставаться наедине со своими мыслями не дает ему это сделать. Он выжидающе приподнимает брови, предлагая Солиду сказать, что он хотел — в конце концов, чтобы <i>Солид Снейк</i> настолько нарушил субординацию, чтобы вламываться к нему в офис и надираться, должно было случиться что-то совсем из ряда вон выходящее.</p><p>— Я зашел отдать книгу, — неловко говорит Солид и показывает ему зажатый в ладони том в мягком переплете.</p><p>Каз все так же молчит, позволяя ему продолжать.</p><p>— «Смотри по сторонам, и назад смотри, и убей всякого, кого встретишь», — цитирует он и хмыкает. — Фоксу бы понравилось.</p><p>— Вряд ли. Оно не об этом.</p><p>— Я понял. Забавно, что каждая религия упоминает об этом, чтобы потом противоречить себе. Не сотвори себе кумира, а?</p><p>— Именно поэтому я и говорю, вряд ли.</p><p>Солид издает смешок на выдохе.</p><p>— Почему вы так не любите Фокса?</p><p>Что ж, он надрался куда сильнее, чем Каз решил в начале разговора. Солид никогда не обсуждает личные темы — и уж тем более не лезет в личные темы других.</p><p>— Почему я должен его любить? — пожимает он плечами. — Я достаточно давно знаю Биг Босса, чтобы разбираться в природе таких его подручных как Грей Фокс.</p><p>— Вы его не знаете, — качает головой Солид.</p><p>— Мне необязательно знать его лично. Достаточно прошлого опыта.</p><p>— Я не об этом. Не знаете так, как я.</p><p>— Ты серьезно считаешь, что знаешь о нем что-то?</p><p>— Фокс мой друг, — упрямо говорит Солид.</p><p>— Друг? Ты со всеми своими друзьями спишь? — теряя терпение, выкладывает свой козырь Каз, и тут же думает, что это было слишком рискованно.</p><p>Солид замолкает, глядит на него из-подо лба немного хмуро — даже не обиженно или расстроенно, просто задумчиво.</p><p>— У меня больше нет друзей, — серьезно отвечает он.</p><p>Каз едва не издает смешок. Выпад уходит в никуда, болезненная честность Солида ставит его в тупик — каждый раз его спланированные и выставленные ловушки в вопросах полностью уничтожаются тем, что он просто говорит ему правду в лоб.</p><p>Странное чувство, общаться с человеком, который тебе не врет.</p><p>Солид продолжает говорить — немного сбивчиво, будто пытается сказать то, что хотел, как можно быстрее, чтобы не начать об этом жалеть.</p><p>— Знаете, я рос в приемной семье. В семьях. Сменил восемь, до шестнадцати лет — это если не считать отца, который исчез до моего рождения.</p><p>— Мать? — коротко спрашивает он, будто бы не знает.</p><p>— Умерла родами.</p><p>Каз кивает.</p><p>— Меня всю жизнь все оставляли. А Фокс всегда за мной возвращался. Вы же понимаете? — Он слегка тушуется, пытаясь сформулировать мысль. — Вы же служили, да, были на войне? Ну, там, где вы потеряли...</p><p>Солид кивает на его металлическую руку, не заканчивая фразу. Каз его не разубеждает. Пусть будет так.</p><p>— Убивать привыкаешь, а вот к смерти никто не привыкает. Каждый раз, когда близок, страшно, как в первый раз. Только если рядом кто-то есть, может стать легче.</p><p>Он опять делает паузу, хмурит брови, будто что-то вспоминает.</p><p>— Когда с кем-то пережил смерть, никого ближе тебе уже не будет, — заканчивает, наконец, он.</p><p>Каз до боли сжимает пальцы на собственном локте.</p><p>Какая ирония.</p><p>Сколько лет он сам думал так же?</p><p>— Опасное заблуждение, — как можно сдержаннее говорит Каз. — От которого тебе лучше побыстрее избавиться.</p><p>Солид опять зависает, глядя куда-то в пространство. Потом неожиданно смеется.</p><p>— Представляю, как мне завтра достанется за все, что я вам тут наговорил. — Он снова улыбается, и от этого его вечно хмурое лицо кажется совершенно другим. Улыбаются они по-разному. — Почему вы меня еще не выгнали?</p><p>— Почему ты сам не ушел? — пожимает плечами Каз.</p><p>— Фокса перевели в Аутер Хэвен, — внезапно невпопад говорит Солид.</p><p>Вот оно что.</p><p>Каз быстро оценивает риски и возможности — вторых оказывается куда больше. Надо прогнать в голове разговор с Биг Боссом, чтобы хоть как-то попытаться составить целостную картину, но едва он начинает думать об этом, его чуть не передергивает.</p><p>— Но он потом вернется, — уверенно говорит Солид, даже не ему, скорее сам себе.</p><p>— Из Аутер Хэвена не возвращаются, — качает головой Каз. — Ты здесь не так уж давно, но это должно быть тебе известно. Это конечная точка для солдата.</p><p>Солид делает паузу, внимательно глядя на него. Потом пожимает плечами и говорит, будто бы это самое очевидное решение:</p><p>— Тогда мне придется вернуться за ним.</p><p>Каз почти ненавидит себя за это, но буквально сразу ему в голову приходит мысль: <i>то что нужно.</i></p><p>Они молчат какое-то время, потом Солид поднимается на ноги. Судя по тому, как его слегка заносит, Каз и со второго взгляда не оценил, насколько же он набрался.</p><p>— Спасибо за книгу, — говорит он и кладет томик на стол.</p><p>Потом, качнувшись вперед, упирается лбом Казу в плечо. Больше ничего не делает, так и стоит, бессильно опустив руки вдоль тела и сгорбившись, загнанно дышит куда-то в ключицу. Каз поднимает ладонь и успокаивающе ерошит ему волосы на затылке — Солид упирается лбом чуть сильнее, и в плече отдаются саднящей болью следы от чужих пальцев.</p><p>Наверняка остался кровоподтек.</p><p>Снейк отстраняется. Выглядит он слегка виновато, будто бы не знает, что сказать.</p><p>— В Аутер Хэвен попадают только лучшие из лучших, — милосердно прерывает паузу Каз, сменяя тему. — Я же сказал, это конечная точка для солдата.</p><p>Судя по облегчению на лице Солида, тот ему за это страшно благодарен. Этот разговор уже в плоскости того, в чем он разбирается.</p><p>— Научите? — внезапно спрашивает он.</p><p>Идеальный вариант, идеальная возможность. Ты не можешь с ним так поступить, вертится в голове отчаянная мысль, никто не заслужил быть расходником без своего на то ведома.</p><p>— Проспись, — с деланным раздражением отшивает его Каз. — Завтра с утра чтобы был на построении, полностью готовым.</p><p>Солид снова улыбается, потом вытягивается и отдает честь.</p><p>Казу одновременно хочется потрепать его по щеке и провалиться сквозь землю.</p><p>---<br/>
---</p><p>— Босс, — говорит Фокс, вытянувшись наизготовку.</p><p>— Фокс, — кивает он. — Рад тебя, наконец, видеть.</p><p>— У меня для вас посылка, — рапортует Фокс.</p><p>— От кого?</p><p>От кого? Фокс достает из подсумка кассету и бессмысленно пялится на нее. Он не помнит, от кого. Он помнит, что посылка для Босса.</p><p>Мигрень накатывает резкой неожиданной волной, простреливая висок невыносимой болью.</p><p>
  <i>В такой спешке это продержится недолго. Он скоро все вспомнит.</i>
</p><p>Недовольный высокий голос, Оцелот</p><p>
  <i>Сколько?</i>
</p><p>Босс? Голос немного другой, ниже, чем его обычный</p><p>
  <i>Не больше месяца</i>
</p><p>Снова Оцелот</p><p>
  <i>Этого достаточно</i>
</p><p>Снова Босс, снова голос немного другой</p><p>Третий голос вклинивается невпопад, будто бы это другое воспоминание</p><p>
  <i>Вернешься?</i>
</p><p>Что? Дэвид? Он-то здесь откуда? Его голос он не слышал со времен Ирака — сколько там прошло, уже больше года, почти полтора.</p><p>Он бы хотел снова его увидеть.</p><p>— Фокс? Ты в порядке? — Босс кладет тяжелую руку ему на плечо.</p><p>Металлические пальцы сжимаются неожиданно мягко.</p><p>— Я не помню, от кого, — честно признается Фокс.</p><p>— Разберемся, — кивает Босс и принимает кассету из его рук. — Добро пожаловать в Аутер Хэвен, солдат. Ты долго к этому шел.</p><p>Фокс отдает ему честь.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>конечно же Солид читает "Золотой Храм"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. BONUS TAPE: Audio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>NOW PLAYING:</strong> <strong>[TAPE 01, SIDE A: GRAY FOX/SOLID SNAKE] </strong></p><p>слушать на <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/25rbzDJU22CBn2fGrktZb9?si=OQgqZoRrR86idLYqmC-dxw">Spotify</a> || слушать на <a href="https://music.yandex.ru/users/thebiggestofbosses/playlists/1005">Yandex Music</a></p><p>
 <iframe></iframe>
</p><p>
  <strong>
  <strong>[END OF SIDE A] </strong>
</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <b>Rewind Y/N?</b>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>